The Dark Side Of The Dazzling Sun
by Major Sugar Assassin
Summary: One fateful day changed my life— I know, cliché right? An unfortunate truth is that the things we want most can come at the wrong time. If we're lucky, we find them again a second time. If not, we live with the past and hope for a brighter future. My name is Mikan, and my first love was Natsume Hyuuga.
1. Where It All Started

_**...Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice...**_

Hey there, Minna-san!~ This is my first time to write a fanfiction so I'm not really sure if my skills are really that great but even so...

_**STAY TUNED AND PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**"Gakuen Alice: The Dark Side Of The Dazzling Sun"**_

_**Story By:**_ _***~ZxZ Crimson X Flames ZxZ~***_

* * *

_**Shouroku**__** (Summary):**_ It is a typical day in Gakuen Alice. However, something seemed wrong. Since for some reason, all of her classmates started to hate her… So she accepted the offer… and that is to study and train in "Alice Academy Of U.S.A." for a one whole year in order to become the greatest alice user in the whole world.

In there, She will meet new friends and at the same time, foes... But what will happen if all of her 'ex-friends' discovered that Mikan Sakura wasn't the same girl they expected to see again? And what if, Natsume noticed that Mikan had developed a special relationship with a guy who was involved in his dreadful past? Join her quest to know what friendship, trust and love truly means.

This Spell-binding series will teach us how to be strong, fearless and lastly... how to love one another. **Stay Tuned!~ **

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Where It All started (Prologue)**_

"Why…? I-I thought you were my friends!" A certain brunette continued to sob softly while gazing dejectedly at the picture of her together with her 'precious' friends.

_**"Flashback"**_

_**7:30 a.m (2-B Classroom)**_

_**"**__**Ohayou, My lovely students!"**_ As usual; our homeroom teacher, Narumi L. Anjo was as loud as ever. He was currently wearing a pink frilly outfit which made all of the students inside the classroom to almost barf… Well except for my best friend Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume.

"Class, today, we will have a new student so please welcome her warmly!" Narumi-sensei said lightly; smiling sweetly causing all of us to turn away from his direction with disgust while the rest just started to discuss what the new student might look like.

As if on cue, the door was slowly opened revealing a weak-looking girl with curly blonde locks. Her face was showing no other expressions except for pure uneasiness. She slowly walked in front of our class; smiling faintly causing some of us, mostly guys, to blush vaguely.

"Uhhh… M-my name is Luna Koizumi, I-it's nice to meet you!"Luna said as she smiled again.

The boys started to drool as Narumi-sensei broke the silence._ "So, do you have any questions for _Luna-chan?" Narumi asked as many guys raised their hands and started to ask questions like: "Luna-sama, Do you have any boyfriend?" "Luna-sama, Please go out with me!"

"Enough of that! Luna-chan, where do you want to seat?" Narumi-sensei asked before Luna started to look around however a few moments later, someone caught her attention. _"Ne, sensei... Can I seat there?"_ Luna said as she pointed towards my direction. I was really surprised after hearing her daring statement but before I could even protest, she coughed perilously.

I was about to stand up when out of the blue, Natsume grabbed my wrist. "What are you doing? I'm the one who gets to decide who will sit beside me so stay here." Everyone was very flabbergasted on what Natsume said. I was about to retrn to my seat, again, Luna coughed but this time, with blood… Knowing that I don't had a choice anymore, I just let Luna sit beside him and this time, too, Natsume didn't protest. I transferred to the empty seat beside the window.

A few days had passed when Luna Koizumi started to change... She became a flirt, snob and for some reason, she hated me so much. She always clings to Natsume which made me hate her and for some reason, even Natsume back. Every time I look at them, I know that letting Luna take my seat was an utterly wrong decision.

Later that day, while Jin-Jin, our Math teacher is discussing, he was suddenly interrupted by an announcement..

* * *

_**9:13 a.m. (2-B Classroom)**_

_'Ms. Mikan Sakura of Class 2-B, please report to the Principal's Office immediately. I repeat, Ms. Mikan Sakura of Class 2-B, please report to the Principal's Office immediately.'_

Somehow, my classmates looked at me suspiciously as if I did something wrong. However, I just ignored their inquisitive stares. Jin-Jin motioned me to go out of the room. Without suspecting a single thing, I hastily stood up from my seat and went straight to the Headmaster's Office...

* * *

_**9:45 a.m. (Principal's Office)**_

"Good morning, Mr. Yukihira!" I alleged politely before bowing slightly."And Good Morning to you, too, Ms. Sakura. You must be wondering why I called you." Mr. Kazu Yukihira, Our principal said as he smirked. "Then, let's get straight to the point. First off, have you realized that you have the rarest alice in the whole alice society?" Mr. Yukihira asked. In return, I nodded my head to some extent.

"But, what's the connection of my alice and the reason why you summoned me here?"

"Well, after knowing that you have two of the rarest and most dangerous alices in the world, I decided that it will be the best for to train your alices in the Alice Academy U.S.A. for a year. It's depends on your decision if you want to go or not. After all, this is your future that we're talking about." Mr. Yukihira replied as my eyes widened a bit.

"B-But! What about my friends?" I stuttered as tears suddenly trickled down my eyes. I tried to hide it from Mr. Yukihira but he seemed to notice this.

_"There's no need to rush, Ms. Sakura... I'll give you three days to decide."_

* * *

_**11:30 a.m. (Cafeteria)**_

_"So Mi-chan, what did the headmaster told you_?" The twins, Anna and Nonoko asked in unison while gazing at me intently.

"I- Well, The headmaster said that I'm not allowed to tell you anything... anything at all." Murmuring the last part of my statement, I shot them a rueful look as I continued eating my lunch.

_Eventhough I wanted to tell them all about what happened earlier, I know that it will not be the right time for them to discern it…_

* * *

_***~The Next Day~***_

_**8:00 a.m. (Hallway)**_

_**"Darn, I'm late! That stupid alarm clock did not work earlier!"** _I bellowed frantically as I quickly opened the door.

I didn't know why but all of my classmates turned against me with utter loath. _'I wonder what's wrong with them?'_ I ignored the thought when I caught sight of Hotaru gazing at me, too. I suddenly ran towards her direction as suddenly…

_**"HOOTTAARRUU!" **_I shouted as I attempted to embrace her.

_**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**_

"Don't you dare, Sakura..." Hotaru alleged frostily.

_Why am I feeling bad about this? Why is she calling me Sakura? _

_I'm going to find that out... soon..._

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_Hmmm...? I know... too short, too short. Well, that was just the prologue for you! After revising and revising it over and over again... I hope that you'll like it!~_

_For the meantime, Please **Rate & Review**! ~_

_**XxX|*~Crimson X Flames~*|XxX**_


	2. The Final Goodbye

…_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice…**_

**_I want to thank _**_"Sil3nTSn0w"**,** __"Kylee-Cat"_**_,_**_"HapiN3ss"_**_, _**_"Suzuka Harukaze_**_", _**_"MusicAnimeGal"_**_ & _**_"GaKuEn-LoVeR-4-eVeR"_**_ for reviewing!~_**

"_**Gakuen Alice: The Dark Side Of The Dazzling Sun" **_

_**Story By: |*~Crimson X Flames~*|**_

* * *

_**Recap from "Chapter 1: Where It All Started"**_

_**8:00 a.m. (Hallway)**_

_**"Oh no, I'm late!"**__ I shouted as I quickly opened the door._

_All of my classmates all turned against me with disgust. 'I wonder what's wrong with them?' I just ignored the thought as I ran towards my best friend, Hotaru._

_**"HOOTTAARRUU!" **__I shouted as I attempted to embrace her._

_**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**_

_"Don't you dare, Sakura..." Hotaru said coldly. Why am I feeling bad about this? Why is she calling me Sakura? _

_I'm going to find that out... soon..._

* * *

_**Chapter 2: The Final Goodbye**_

_**8:10 a.m. (2-B Classroom)**_

"_What are you talking about, Hotaru?" I said as I took a step back. _

"_Don't get me wrong, Sakura. I'm tired of your foolish acts!" Hotaru said icily as she looked at me intently. _

_I looked at my friends but they were just stared at me blankly. I didn't know what to do so I quickly ran towards 'Our' Sakura tree._

_What I saw was really shocking. I saw Natsume and that Koizumi together. They were cuddling each other, to be exact._

'_Are they really out of their mind?' I can't hold back my tears any longer whilst, I went straightly inside my dorm… I don't mind if I won't be able to attend my class today. I don't want to see their faces... I just wanted to be… Alone**.**_

_(Little did she know that all of her classmates had a black mark in their necks...) _

_"FYI, Luna Koizumi's Alice is the Soul-sucking Alice, which allows her to control people who have been marked with a black spot on their neck."_

"_**End Of Flashback"**_

Mikan continued to sob while ripping the said picture into tiny fragments. She wiped her tears away as she hastily stood up from her bed and started to pack her things up.

She is very determined... very determined in going to "Alice Academy America"...

_**~The Next Day~**_

_**8:00 a.m. (2-B Classroom)**_

The students of the class 2-B are tired of waiting for a certain brunette, Mikan Sakura to be exact. Hotaru had a bad feeling about this. Knowing Mikan, she will do something troublesome again. _'Where in the hell are you, Mikan? I'm sick of waiting for you!'_ Hotaru's thoughts were interrupted when their homeroom teacher, Narumi L. Anjo, arrived.

They were very astonished when they saw Narumi-sensei looking at them emotionlessly. What suprised them the most is that, instead of him, wearing pink frilly dresses, he is now wearing some casual clothing.

_'Is it already the end of the world? What's going on in here?' _All of them thought in unison as Narumi started to speak up dully.

"Good Morning to all of you." Narumi said monotonously as he started to check the attendance.

_**Natsume Hyuuga-** hn..._

_**Sumire Shouda-** hai!_

_**Nonoko Ogasawara-** here!_

_**Anna Umenomiya- **here!_

_**Ruka Nogi- **eto... hai!_

_**Hotaru Imai-** Present!_

_**Mika- Luna Koizumi**- here!~_

Narumi-sensei was interrupted by Yuu Tobita, the class representative. "Ne sensei... Why did you skipped Mikan's name?" Yuu asked as he continued to glance at Narumi, waiting for an answer. "Well... you see, Mikan-chan will be absent today..." Narumi said quietly as he forced to smile, but failed.

This time... Hotaru, Natsume and Ruka were sure that there is something suspicious going on and they know that they will not like it.

"But why?" a random guy asked as he stood up. "I can't tell you anything about it, It's very confidential..." Natsume couldn't take it anymore as he quickly stood up from his seat and walked towards Narumi's direction.

"Tell me... What happened!" Natsume said as he rapidly held his collar. "I'm sorry... If you have any questions, just go ask her." Narumi said while looking down just as Natsume let go of his collar and quickly walked outside of the room, to be followed by Mikan's friends.

_'Mikan... Tell me, What's happening to you?' _Natsume thought while sighing softly as they headed towards her room.

In the Interim time...

"We need to go now, Ms. Sakura." Persona, The moderator of the Dangerous Ability Class, said as he opened the door of a white limousine for Mikan.

"Yes... Persona-sensei." Mikan said monotonously before going inside of the vehicle.

_'Goodbye... Goodbye for now, Gakuen Alice...'_ Mikan thought as she took a glance at the said academy before the vehicle drove off...

_**...To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_**How was it? It's quite sad, isn't?**_

_**Well, that's it for now!~**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**Note: There will be a lot of OOC's in the next following chapters but even so, Stay Tuned!~**_

_**|*~Crimson X Flames~*|**_


	3. Bonus: Characters From Alice Academy USA

**…_Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice…_**

**_I want to thank _**_"Kylee-Cat"_**_,_**_"Xxdarkness-angelxX"**&** midnight leo_**_ for reviewing!~_**

**"_Gakuen Alice: The Dark Side Of The Dazzling Sun"_**

**_Story By: |*~Crimson X Flames~*|_**

* * *

**_New Characters From "Alice Academy America"_**

**_"Allies Of Mikan Sakura"_**

* * *

**"Blake Devereux"**

**Gender****: Male**

**_Alice_****_: Ice_**

**_Class_****_: Dangerous Ability Class_**

* * *

**"_Kiara Athelstan"_**

**_Gender_****_: Male_**

**_Alice_****_: Death_**

**_Class_****_: Dangerous Ability Class_**

* * *

**_"Juliette Mackenzie"_**

**_Gender:_****_ Female_**

**_Alice: _****_Fire_**

**_Class: _****_Dangerous Ability Class_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_New Characters From "Alice Academy America"_**

**_"Rivals Of Mikan Sakura"_**

* * *

**"_Gretta Wreckmeister"_**

**_Gender_****_: Female_**

**_Alice_****_: Chemistry_**

**_Class_****_: Technical Ability Class_**

* * *

**_"Tyler Faramond"_**

**_Gender:_****_ Male_**

**_Alice: _****_Thunder_**

**_Class: _****_Dangerous Ability Class_**

* * *

**_"Natalie Madeline"_**

**_Gender_****_: Female_**

**_Alice_****_: Voice Pheromone_**

**_Class_****_: Somatic Ability Class_**

* * *

**_There you have it!_**

**_I want to thank "Sil3nTSn0W" for helping me to be able to come up with these wonderful names, I greatly appreciate it!_**

**_Well, All of this new characters will play an important part in Mikan's life. Some of them will be her friends while some of them, will be the opposite._**

**_(Note: All of them, Including Mikan and the rest of G.A. cast... Will be in the age of 16 inside this fanfic.)_**

**_To know who they really are, STAY TUNED!~_**

**_|*~Crimson X Flames~*|_**


	4. The First Encounter

_**...Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice...**_

_Hey Minna-san! In this chapter, you will encounter some OOC's so be ready, just in case!_

_**"Gakuen Alice: The Dark Side Of The Dazzling Sun"**_

_**Story By: |*~Crimson X Flames~*|**_

* * *

**_Recap from "Chapter 2: The Final Goodbye"_**

_In the Interim time..._

_"We need to go now, Ms. Sakura." Persona, The moderator of the Dangerous Ability Class, said as he opened the door of a white limousine for Mikan._

_"Yes... Persona-sensei." Mikan said monotonously before going inside of the vehicle._

_'Goodbye... Goodbye for now, Gakuen Alice...' Mikan thought as she took a glance at the said academy before the vehicle drove off..._

* * *

_**BOLD- English**_

_Italics- Thoughts_

Normal- Japanese

_**"Chapter 3: The First Encounter (Revised)"**_

_**8:00 a.m. (Airplane- Flight going to America)**_

_'If I am in my usual self... probably, I will be easily amazed by this wonderful scenery before me. However, I can't do it... I just can't do it, when I am shattered like this.' _Mikan thought while closing her eyes shut as she continued to listen to her Ipod.

A few hours later... finally, the plane landed in the Alice Academy International Airport, this place is only excusive for either, students who are planning to study in Alice Academy or crews coming from other branches...

_**~After 13 Hours~ **_

_**(Alice Academy International Airport or A.A.I.A.)**_

**_"Where do you think is that brat?" _**A guy with silver-colored hair and ash orbs asked his acquaintance while looking intently at those who are passing by**_. _**

**_"Could you please shut it! Trust me, SHE will come..." _**A young woman with red-colored hair with matching red contacts replied, emphasizing the word 'She'.

_**"Let's just hope that she will see us. After all, the principal said that Mikan Sakura is quite dense and troublesome."**_

_**In the Meantime...**_

_**"Mikan's P.O.V."**_

"They should be here somewhere..."_I said silently while looking around but sadly, I saw nothing but mere passengers._

_I continued to look around as out of the blue, someone tapped my shoulder. When I turned around, I saw a good-looking girl and a handsome guy behind her._

_'_ **"_You must be Ms. Mikan Sakura... right?" _**_The girl said as she smiled a little**. **_

_'Shoot! I can't speak in English...' __I thought as I just looked at them u__ncomprehendingly..._

"She said... You must be Ms. Mikan Sakura." _The guy beside me, said boringly while leaning against the wall_.

"You can speak in Japanese?"_ I asked him disbelievingly as he nodded curtly._ "You really are an idiot. You just heard me earlier." _The guy said while smirking playfully. Seriously, he acts like Natsu- I mean Hyuuga..._

"I'm just asking, that's all!" _I said while looking away. Is that the right way to treat your guest?_

"If that's the case... I am a half-american and half-japanese..."_ he replied as he suddenly helped me with my luggage._

_**"Who... you?" **__I said while doing some hand signals as the girl in front of me chuckled.__** "I am Juliette Mackenzie and that jerk over there is Kiara Athelstan." **_

_'From what Narumi-sensei taught us, that means... She's Juliette Mackenzie and the guy over there is Kiara Althestan... But I wonder what jerk means.'_

**_"End Of Mikan's P.O.V."_**

"Stop daydreaming... Here, take this." Kiara said as he pulled out something from his pocket. "What is that for?" Mikan asked back as Kiara replied.

"This is used to translate any kinds of language into your own language so that you can understand what we are saying. This device can also convert your accustomed language into our language everytime you speak. Cool, isn't?"

Mikan took the pair of earrings from Kiara's palm as she wore it quickly while the two just gazed at her.

**_"Cool... I can already speak in English!" _**Mikan said as she continued to speak whatever words she can think of.

_**"I think, we should get going now. All of them are waiting for you. Anyway, It's okay to be suprised..." **_Juliette said as turned around gracefully and walked towards the exit, to be followed by Mikan and Kiara.

_**"What did she mean by that?" **_Mikan asked Kiara while he just ignored her as he continued to walk towards a black limousine.

_**3:00 p.m. (Front gates Of Alice Academy U.S.A)**_

**_"This is much bigger than Gakuen Alice!" _**Mikan said in awe while looking at her surroundings as the enormous gates started to open.

_**"I know. This academy is three times bigger than yours." **_Kiara replied as he leaned back to his seat.

_**3:30 p.m. (Alice Academy Dormitory)**_

**_"You will start to attend classes tomorrow so be ready!" _**Juliette said as she handed the keys to Mikan.

_**"Thank you, Juliette!" **_Mikan beamed at Juliette as she opened the door of her room.

_When Mikan opened the door, She was very suprised on what she saw..._

**_"Who... Who the heck are you?"_**

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

_**It's quite short... I'll be saving the meeting of Mikan and that new character next chapter so stay tuned!~**_

**_I promise that the next chapter will be fun but at the same time, sad. (Spoilers!: Sad because of 'their' thoughts...)_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!~_**

**_|*~Crimson X Flames~|_**


	5. A Fateful Meeting

**__**

…Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice...

_Yo, Minna-san! I'm really excited on finishing this fanfic... I've been thinking what could be the best ending for this story so trust me, this will be very fun and romantic! Anyway, There will be awfully a lot of OOC's in this chapter... **STAY TUNED AND PLEASE REVIEW!~**_

**_"Gakuen Alice: The Dark Side Of The Dazzling Sun"_**

**_Story By: |*~Crimson X Flames~*|_**

* * *

**_Recap from "Chapter 3: The First Encounter"_**

_**3:30 p.m. (Alice Academy Dormitory)**_

**_"You will start attending classes tomorrow so be ready..." _**_Juliette said serenely as she handed the keys to Mikan._

_**"Thank you, Juliette!" **Mikan beamed at Juliette as she opened the door of her room._

_When Mikan opened the door, She was very suprised on what she saw causing her to accidentally dropped her things on the floor..._

**_"Who... Who the heck are you?"_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_BOLD- English_**

_Italics- Thoughts_

Normal- Japanese

**_"Chapter 4: A Fateful Meeting"_**

The door was slowly opened, revealing a young girl with a pair of pale blue eyes and waist-length blonde hair. Mikan accidentally dropped her things on the floor just as Kiara and Juliette looked intently at the girl in front of them.

_**"What are you doing here? Tell me!"**_ Kiara, obviously losing his cool, asked as he started to charge towards the girl causing Mikan and Juliette to be astounded.

**_"Just welcoming the new student, I guess. After all, it's unusual to have a transfer student in the middle of the school year..."_** The girl said coldly as she stood up from her seat and walked steadily towards the window.

_**"In case you don't know... I am Gretta Wreckmeister." **_The girl said coolly as she gazed bitterly at Mikan before jumping out of the window. When the girl was already out of sight, Mikan ran towards the window.

_**"How did she do that? This room is on the 8th floor!"**_

**_"Mikan, I'm warning you... Stay away from that girl, she is up to no good." _**Kiara mumbled anxiously while walking towards the door.

**_"8:00 tomorrow, don't be late..." _**Juliette said as she closed the door slowly, leaving Mikan behind, puzzled about what happened earlier...

* * *

**_Meanwhile, In the Gakuen Alice Grounds..._**

"It's been a day since Mikan vanished mysteriously... I know that the academy has something to do with this." The female blackmailer, Hotaru Imai said while hacking the files of Gakuen Alice.

"I know... but why will they do that to Mikan? She only have the Nullification Alice and the... S.E.C." Ruka said as realization hit him causing Ruka to cover his mouth.

"I'm glad. You already noticed it, Ruka..." Natsume said while looking at the files in the computer. Yes, Hotaru Imai, Ruka Nogi and Natsume Hyuuga are in Hotaru's lab... They are currently hacking the files of Gakuen Alice to find out where they might be hiding Mikan Sakura...

_***~The Next Day~***_

**_8:00 a.m. (Gakuen Alice- 2-B Classroom)_**

All of the students who were already inside the classroom were either staring into space or doing nothing at all. It is really frustrating when their dazzling sun, Mikan Sakura was not there to brighten their day anymore.

"I wonder where Sakura is..." The usually bad-mouthed, Sumire Shouda said sadly while playing with her hair.

Eventhough she doesn't show it at all, she likes being with Mikan and she deeply cares for her ever since the incident with_ "Reo Mouri" _occured.

* * *

_**In the Interim time, At the Alice Academy U.S.A...**_

**_8:30 a.m. (Alice Academy- 2-A Clasroom)_**

**_"Is it really true that there is a new student?" "I also heard that THE Kiara Athelstan and THE Juliette Mackenzie were the ones who fetched her from the airport!" _**The students of the Alice Academy continued to chatter with each other regarding the mysterious transfer student while the rest were just waiting for their homeroom teacher to arrive.

A few mintues later... The fun was interrupted when their teacher, _"Quintrell Armstrong" _arrived.

**_"Good Morning my darlings!" _**Ms. Quintrell Armstrong said with a high-pitched voice causing her students to flinch while some of them just covered their ears.

_**"Today, we will have a new student so please treat her well! Ms. Sakura...**_Ms. Quintrell said as she motioned Mikan to go in.

_**"Here it comes for nothing..." **_Mikan whispered nervously to herself while walking towards Ms. Quintrell.

_**"Good Morning! I'm Mikan Sakura, I'm currently 16 years old. Please take care of me!" **_Mikan said while smiling sweetly causing some of the guys to blush while some of them just fainted.

**_"Do you have any questions for Ms. Sakura?" _**Ms. Quintrell said as some of the students raised their hands.

**_"What is your alice?" _**A random guy asked as Mikan replied quietly.**_ "My alices are Nullification, Insertion and... S.E.C."_**

The students were stunned when they heard the word S.E.C... They didn't know that Mikan Sakura was the infamous "Rare Alice User" from Gakuen Alice. (They heard it from their other teachers...)

**_"What is your star rank?" _**A random girl from the back of the room asked. Mikan didn't know her star rank since no one told her about it so she just looked at Ms. Quintrell, waiting for a response.

**_"Her star rank is... Special Star." _**Ms. Quintrell said as she smiled at Mikan.

**_"Wow!" _**All of the students roared in unison as their eyes widened.

**_"Anyway, enough of that. Ms. Sakura, please sit beside the gentleman over there." _**Ms. Quintrell said as she pointed to the direction of a good-looking guy in the back of the classroom. Some of the girls glared at Mikan as she just walked blissfully towards her seat.

_**"Hey! I'm Blake Devereux..." **_The guy said as he smiled faintly causing all of his classmates to blush while some of the girls just glared at Mikan with jealously.

* * *

_**Well... that's it for "Chapter 4: A Fateful Meeting"!**_

_**How was it? You will see more of the Gakuen Alice Cast next chapter so don't be sad!**_

**_(Note: PLease GIve ME SUggestions!)_**

_***~STAY TUNED AND PLEASE REVIEW!~***_

**_|*~Crimson X Flames~*|_**


	6. Lost In The Woods

…_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice…**_

**_"Kudos for the new chapter! I want to thank _**_"Kylee-Cat"_**_ and _**_"Sil3nTSnoW"_**_ for reviewing! Because of your continous support, I will make this chapter longer than usual..._**

**"**_**Gakuen Alice: The Dark Side Of The Dazzling Sun"**_

_**Story By: |*~Crimson X Flames~*|**_

* * *

_**Recap from "Chapter 4: A Fateful Meeting"**_

**_"What is your star rank?" _**A random girl from the back of the room asked. Mikan didn't know her star rank since no one told her about it so she just looked at Ms. Quintrell, waiting for a response.

**_"Her star rank is... Special Star." _**Ms. Quintrell said as she smiled at Mikan.

**_"Wow!" _**All of the students roared in unison as their eyes widened.

**_"Anyway, enough of that. Ms. Sakura, please sit beside the gentleman over there." _**Ms. Quintrell said as she pointed to the direction of a good-looking guy in the back of the classroom. Some of the girls glared at Mikan as she just walked blissfully towards her seat.

_**"Hey! I'm Blake Devereux..." **_The guy said as he smiled faintly causing all of his classmates to blush while some of the girls just glared at Mikan with jealously.

* * *

_**BOLD- English**_

_Italics- Thoughts_

Normal- Japanese

_**"Chapter 5: Lost"**_

**_Meanwhile, In Gakuen Alice..._**

"Come over here! I got something from the security tapes... It's from the day when Mikan vanished..." Hotaru said monotonously as she paused the video. Natsume and Ruka, who were still looking at the school files, walked towards Hotaru as they observed the image intently.

_**(Note: These videos were from the security cameras...)**_

"Hey, Ruka... I'm really susprised that you like the type of girls who wear some freaky costumes." Natsume said mockingly while inspecting the image.

_**(Note: The image clearly shows that Ruka was with a person with a black cloak. The person's face was hidden with a hood.)**_

"You've got the wrong idea! And I don't remember meeting someone wearing some black cloak." Ruka said with a slight panic in his voice.

"Check out the date below the video... that is when Polka vanished mysteriously. It's quite odd, don't you think so?"

Natsume said skeptically while zooming the image as Ruka just looked at the figure keenly.

"And If you look closely... That person is biting my neck!" Ruka said disbelievingly.

"She's a blonde... I know someone... who really looks like that person... I'll call Yome over immediately." Hotaru said as she grabbed her phone and quickly looked for Kokoro Yome's number.

"How in the hell did you know that she is a blonde? Her hair was covered with a hood... Who's that person? And what is Koko have to do with this?" Ruka asked suspiciously while looking at Hotaru who had an evil glint in her eyes...

_'Just wait, You'll see what I mean...'_

* * *

_**In the Interim time, In the Alice Academy...**_

**_8:40 a.m. (Alice Academy- 2-A Classroom)_**

Mikan just smiled back at Blake as she sat down in her seat._** "What's your alice?" **_Blake asked while staring at Mikan.

_**"Didn't you heard my introduction earlier?"**_ Mikan asked back causing Blake to look out the window.

_**"I was not listening. I'm not interested in those kinds of things." **_Blake said serenely as Mikan replied.

_**"Nullification, Insertion and S.E.C., happy now?" **_

Blake started to write somthing in his notebook as he passed it slowly to Mikan.

_Blake- 'S.E.C.? You have a cool alice. I assume... you are a Special Star like me.'_

_Mikan- 'Now that you mention it, What's your alice? And you're a Special Star too?'_

_Blake- 'My Alice? Well... It's Ice and Yes, I am a Special Star too...'_

The two were interrupted when suddenly, the school bell rang...

_**11:30 a.m. (Alice Academy- Cafeteria)**_

After getting her food, she quickly went towards the Special Star table where Kiara, Juliette and Blake were eating.

_**"Excuse me... Can I sit here?"**_ Mikan said as Juliette just smiled as she moved a litte to give Mikan some space.

_**"Are we the only Special Stars here?" **_Mikan asked just as she just looked at Kiara, waiting for an answer.

_**"No... There's one more." **_Kiara said firmly as he continued to munch his food. _**"Eh? Who's the other person?" **_Mikan asked persistently while Juliette just gazed at the sky solemnly...

_**"She is... Gretta Wreckmeister. She usually don't go here. She is always with her **"Triple Star" **friends. Namely: Tyler Faramond and Natalie Madeline..."**_

Mikan was very suprised on what she heard. She had no idea that the girl she encountered a day ago was one of the Special Stars in Alice Academy... And she didn't know why... but something about_** "Natalie Madeline"**_ intrigues her... It's like, she heard her name before.

_**"Do you have a schedule of when we will be attending our Ability classes? And where is our meeting place? Damn that teacher..." **_Kiara muttered darkly under his breath while looking at Blake.

**_"Now that you mention it, Our next class is the Ability class and the meeting place will be in the Western Forest... So You'll be meeting our Dangerous Ability Class Moderator later." _**Blake took a glance at Mikan, who was not listening at all and was busy munching her food causing him and Juliette to sweat dropped while Kiara just snorted.

_**12:30 p.m. (Alice Academy- Western Forest)**_

When Mikan and the others got there, they saw nothing but darkness causing Mikan to hold on to Blake's arm.

**_"W-where in t-the hell is t-this place?" _**Mikan stuttered while looking at her surroundings causing Kiara to laugh heartily at her reaction.

**_"This is the Western Forest. This is where the Dangerous Ability students meet before departing to a mission... It really is very suspicious... We only go here when he gives us a mission and not at this time of the day." _**Juliette said as she quickly stopped from her tracks...

_The wind blew hard towards their direction as Kiara and Juliette changed into their respective fighting stance while Blake just motioned Mikan to stay behind him..._

**_"_****_I can sense something... something evil... really evil..."_**

**_"This is bad! We're already trapped..."_**

* * *

_**How was it?**_

_**Whoa... That's a huge amount of suspense, so far! **_

_**Well, this getting more and more exciting! Who is that person in the video? Why did Hotaru called Koko? Why is Natalie Madeline's name seemed familiar to Mikan? And what did the group sensed in the Western Forest? So, if you want to know what the answer in those questions... **_

_**STAY TUNED and REVIEW!**_

**_|*~Crimson X Flames~*|_**


	7. A New Beginning

…_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice…**_

_"Kylee-Cat","Sil3nTSnoW"__**,**__ "Shadow Mistress-of Death"__**,**__ "MusicAnimeGal"__**,**__ "XxX Handsome-Sorcerer XxX" __**and**__ "Midnight Leo"__** for reviewing! I promise that I will make this chapter longer!**_

_**And Happy Birthday to **__"MusicAnimeGal"__**!**_

_**"Gakuen Alice: The Dark Side Of The Dazzling Sun"**_

_**Story By: |*~Crimson X Flames~*|**_

* * *

_**Recap from "Chapter 5: Lost"**_

_When Mikan and the others got there, they saw nothing but darkness causing Mikan to hold on to Blake's arm._

_**"W-where in t-the hell is t-this place?" **__Mikan stuttered while looking at her surroundings causing Kiara to laugh heartily at her reaction._

_**"This is the Western Forest. This is where the Dangerous Ability students meet before departing to a mission... It really is very suspicious... We only go here when he gives us a mission and not at this time of the day."**__ Juliette said as she quickly stopped from her tracks..._

_The wind blew hard towards their direction as Kiara and Juliette changed into their respective fighting stance while Blake just motioned Mikan to stay behind him..._

_**"I can sense something... something evil... really evil..."**_

* * *

_**BOLD- English**_

_Italics- Thoughts_

Normal- Japanese

_**"Chapter 6: The Beginning"**_

_**12:40 p.m. (Western Forest)**_

_**"How rude of you to call me evil..."**_

A husky voice from the bushes said as a middle-aged man wearing a white suit came out of nowhere.

_**"What brings you here, sire?" **_Juliette said benevolently before bowing slightly.

_**"Your teacher, Amaury... He is the one who sent me here. He wanted me to train the new student while he's gone for a few days..." **_

Albert said icily as he met Mikan's gaze.

_**"You must be the newbie... I'm Albert Moore, the moderator of the Dangerous Ability Class back in Europe. It is a pleasure to meet you." **_Albert said as he forced out a crooked smile.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, In Gakuen Alice Grounds...**_

**_7:00 a.m. (Gakuen Alice Dormitory)_**

"Did you see anything suspicious?" Natsume asked nobody in particular before someone knocked on the door...

"Come in..."

Ruka said as the door opened, revealing the rest of the gang: Nonoko, Anna, Sumire, Yuu, Mochiage, Kitsuneme and Koko causing the trio to be flabbergasted.

"What are you all doing here? I only asked Koko to come here..." Hotaru, the first one who recovered from the shock, said coldly.

_**"We want to help you in finding Sakura... We will not just sit there, doing nothing at all!" **_Sumire alleged spitefully while the rest just nodded vaguely.

"Anyway, why did you call me?" Koko asked while looking at Hotaru doubtfully.

"I believe... that person had something to do with Mikan's disappearance so tomorrow, you..." Hotaru said while pointing at the image in the computer as she murmured something in Koko's ear.

"I'm an expert in those kinds of things!" Koko replied back while grinning mischievously causing Anna and Nonoko to gawk at him warily.

"What did she tell you?" Yuu asked while Koko just laughed deafeningly.

"You'll see!"

_***~ An Hour Later...~***_

_**8:00 a.m. (2-B Classroom)**_

"Emergency meeting... Free time!" Narumi-sensei said as he skipped out of the classroom.

A few minutes later... Hotaru, who is currently observing Luna and Sumire, glanced at Koko as if signalling him to take action...

"Ne, Luna... Most of our classmates are starting to act strangely since the day Sakura vanished. Don't you think so?" Sumire said while shaking her head…

"Yes. I'm really sad when Sakura-san left us..." Luna replied back while frowning.

_***~Later that Day~***_

_**12:00 a.m. (Cafeteria)**_

**_"The food looks good today!" _**Anna remarked as she started to masticate her food.

The gang is presently in the cafeteria, eating their lunch...

"So what did you read from Luna's mind?" Hotaru asked while opening her laptop. The rest just looked at her strangely as Koko replied hesitantly...

"It really is very surprising. She said that if Mi-chan is out of the picture, she will easily acquire Natsume from her… and I'm not really sure but... she also said something... about her plan being successful…"

Koko said in deep thought as Hotaru, tightly grasping her "_**Baka Bazooka: Version 101"**_, rapidly stood up from her seat and headed steadily towards Luna's direction.

_**"Don't make your life a misery. Tell me... Where is Mikan?"**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**In the Intervening Time, Back in the Western Forest...**_

**_12:45 p.m. (Western Forest)_**

**_"Where are we going, anyway?" _**Mikan asked no one in particular while following Albert and the rest.

**_"We are going to the A-Field, also known as the "Alice Field". That is where we are going to train your speed, agility, strength, stamina, and lastly... your alice." _**Kiara replied as he suddenly stopped walking.

**_"We're here."_**

**_12:50 p.m. (A-Field Gates)_**

**_"Is this the A-Field? It's huge and it's all white!" _**Mikan asked as her eyes widened a bit.

_(Note: Imagine the A-Field as an enormous, white dome. There are huge, black, glass-like barriers surrounding the entire field. The barriers also has a special function that can be activated when it sensed an intruder... It is called the **"Barrier Of Darkness"**. It can also pull one's life force, if necessary. The A-Field has the best technology around that can easily turn anyone into a cold-hearted assasin...)_

_**"Yes. I've been here several times... After all, the A-Field is only exclusive for the Dangerous Ability students."** _Blake alleged as the enormous, crystal-like gates opened while the group just stood in awe.

**_1:00 p.m. (A-Field)_**

**_"It almost have the same size as the whole Alice Academy in Japan!" _**Mikan said with marvel as she continued to look at her surroundings.

_**"Get used to it. You'll be using this dome everyday for your training..."**_ Juliette said as she sat in a chair beside her.

**_"Get ready, Sakura... We will first test your speed." _**Albert said as he smirked darkly causing Mikan to shiver with fear.

**_1:10 p.m (A-Field/ Training Grounds)_**

Mikan is wearing a black running shoes with matching raven sports wear. It has an Alice Academy badge in its side.

_**"Let's get started!" **_Albert remarked as he inserted a card to open a certain room. He pulled out a time watch from his pocket.

_**"This area is for testing your speed. It has an overall length of 40 yards." **_Albert said while Kiara, Blake and Juliette just took a sit.

_**"An average person can run this back and forth with 5 seconds and up... While an above average person can run with 4.99 seconds and below... Let's see what you can do."**_ Albert said while starting the time watch as Mikan dashed off...

* * *

_**That's it for "Chapter 6: The Beginning"!**_

**_So, how was the A-Field? Anyway, some of the questions from the last chapter are already answered but except for the "Natalie Madeline" issue... You'll know about it for the next few chapters!~_**

**_Don't worry, there are still many cliff-hangers for the next few chapters so..._**

**_Stay Tuned And Please REVIEW!_**

**_|*~Crimson X Flames~*|_**


	8. The Unforseen Information

…_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice…**_

**_I want to thank _**_"Kylee-Cat"_**_, _**_XxX Handsome-Sorcerer XxX"_**_, _**_"MusicAnimeGal"_**_, _**_"gravefairy"_**_ and _**_"Shadow Mistress-of d__eath"_**_ for reviewing, I gladly appreciate it!~ _**

**"**_**Gakuen Alice: The Dark Side Of The Dazzling Sun"**_

_****_

_**Story By: |*~Crimson X Flames~*|**_

* * *

Recap from "Chapter 6: The Beginning"

**_1:10 p.m (A-Field/ Training Grounds)_**

Mikan is wearing a black running shoes with matching raven sports wear. It has an Alice Academy badge in its side.

**_"Let's get started!" _**_Albert remarked as he inserted a card to open a certain room. He pulled out a time watch from his pocket._

**_"This area is for testing your speed. It has an overall length of 40 yards." _**_Albert said while Kiara, Blake and Juliette just took a sit._

**_"An average person can run this back and forth with 5 seconds and up... While an above average person can run with 4.99 seconds and below... Let's see what you can do."_**

_Albert said while starting the time watch as Mikan dashed off..._

* * *

**_BOLD- English_**

_Italics- Thoughts_

Normal- Japanese

_**"Chapter 7: The Sudden News"**_

**_12:10 p.m. (Cafeteria)_**

**_Meanwhile, Back in Gakuen Alice..._**

"I don't know what you're talking about so if you may excuse me!" Luna said as she pushed Hotaru away causing all of the students who saw the scene to be stunned.

_'She is crazy! How did she managed to do that to the Ice Queen?' _

Some of the students thought in unison as all of the sudden, Hotaru grabbed Luna's left wrist.

"Last warning, Koizumi... Tell me where she is or else..." Hotaru asked as she gripped her _**"Baka Bazooka: Version 101"**_ tightly.

" I told you! I don't know-" Luna was cut off when Hotaru pulled the trigger of the bazooka causing Luna to collapse in the ground.

"I-Imai-san! What have you done?" Yuu said as he quickly ran towards Luna's direction.

"Don't worry about her. She'll do just fine! This bazooka is just a sample of my upcoming invention so I'm pretty sure that she will survive." Hotaru alleged in a menacing tone while walking away from them, followed by the rest of the gang but before she went out of the cafeteria, she icily said...

"This is just the beginning... Luna Koizumi..."

Luna just looked at Hotaru frighteningly while Hotaru and the rest just closed the door of the cafeteria, leaving the terrified faces of the students who saw the incident.

* * *

_**In the meantime, Back in the Alice Academy...**_

**_1:11 p.m. (A-Field/ Training Grounds)_**

_**"How was it?" **_Mikan asked Albert just as Kiara threw a towel towards Mikan's face.

_**"Why in the hell did you do that?" **_Mikan remarked angrily while looking at Kiara furiously.

_**"It's your fault that you catched it with your face, dummy!" **_Kiara replied sarcastically while smirking playfully.

_**"Ahem... Not bad for a novice like you. The result is 5.06 seconds... But we need to polish your speed more. We are aiming for the best!" **_Albert said while sighing deeply.

**_"We are just touring you around so you could adjust. Tomorrow will be the start of your training... So for now, We are going to the next area, also known as the 'Illusions'." _**Albert said as he turned against the group.

* * *

_**1:20 p.m. (A-Field/ Illusions)**_

_**"Here, take this..." **_Kiara said as he handed a knife to Mikan.

_**"What is this for?"**_ Mikan asked back while eyeing the knife that he gave her.

_**"There are about a hundred birds in this field..." **_Albert said while fixing his time watch.

**_"What about it?" _**Mikan asked back before staring at Albert.

**_"However, only one of them is real. You need to find it in this room, using that knife... for three hours. Any questions?"_**Albert asked Mikan while turning on the switch.

**_"H-how can I possibly do that?" _**Mikan asked while looking at the group keenly.

**_"It's up to you... Just... Just concentrate." _**Juliette assumed just as all out of the blue, two birds were seen from above.

**_"Try it first if you could do it." _**Kiara said as Mikan hold on to her knife tightly.

Mikan observed the two birds carefully but both of them seemed real. She guessed that the blue bird was the real one, luckily she's correct.

**_"You got it. Now let's start." _**Albert alleged monotonously before countless birds suddenly came out of nowhere causing Mikan to panic.

**_"How can I guess who is the real one? It's impossible!" _**Mikan said while looking at the birds who are everywhere.

**_"Just concentrate, Mikan. Feel it..." _**Juliette responded while sighing slightly.

* * *

_***~2 Hours Later~***_

Mikan is very tired. She can't see her surroundings clearly... She had been stabbing at least 50 birds for the last 2 hours but sadly, none of them were real so she slowly closed her eyes...

She saw nothing but darkness. However she can hear something... And that is her heartbeat. Then all of the sudden, she remembered that all living things has a heart.

_'Why am I giving up? I can do this!' _

Mikan thought as she continued to close her eyes and didn't move an inch.

_**"She finally knew how to do it..." **_Albert said as he smiled to himself causing the group to look at him strangely.

_**"There!" **_Mikan said as she threw the knife as quickly as possible towards a snow white bird.

_**"Whoa! How did you do that, Mikan?" **_Juliette said as she ran towards Mikan's direction.

_**"You said that I must feel it... Thank you, Juliette!"**_ Mikan replied as she smiled warmly.

_**"We should continue this tomorrow... You must be really exhausted." **_Blake said as he smiled back.

* * *

_***~A Month Later...~***_

**_12:00 p.m. (Principal's Office)_**

**_"Why did you call us, Mr. Heimrich?" _**Mikan asked the high school principal, Mr. Cyrus Heimrich coldly.

Yes, Kiara Athelstan and Mikan Sakura were asked to come to the principal's office for an unknown matter.

**_"No need for the formalities, Ms Sakura..." _**Mr. Heimrich said monotonously while smiling faintly.

**_"Get straight to the point... Old man... We are just wasting our time here." _**Kiara alleged while looking away.

**_"Well... You two were asked to participate in the Alice Battle for the next two months as the representative of the whole Alice Academy U.S.A." _**

Mr. Heimrich responded seriously before looking at Mikan and Kiara intently causing the both of them to be stunned about the sudden news. However, they didn't showed it at all...

_**"What is this 'Alice Battle' all about, Mr. Heimrich?" **_Mikan asked silently causing the old principal to sigh.

_**"The Alice Battle is the..."**_

_**...To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_**Well, The "Illusions" idea came from the anime "LAW OF UEKI" and the "40 yards" idea came from the anime "EYESHIELD 21"!~**_

_**(...Disclaimer: I Don't Own Law Of Ueki and Eyeshield 21...)**_

_**The reason why the genre of this fanfic is Romance/Action/Adventure is because of the next following chapters so...**_

_**STAY TUNED AND PLEASE REVIEW!**_

**o^~^o**

**_o^~^o |*~Crimson X Flames~*| o^~^o_**

**_o^~^o_**


	9. Inception Of The Clash

_**...Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice...**_

**_Another chapter again for all of you!~_**

_**I want to thank** "XxX Handsome-Sorcerer"**, **"MusicAnimeGal"**, **"Rena Miko"**, **"Alaine X Rainchester"**, **"Kylee-Cat" **, **__"gravefairy"**, **_

_"The Random Passerby"**,** "Shadow Mistress-of death" **and** "Lila8171997" **for reviewing!~ **_

_**"Gakuen Alice: The Dark Side Of The Dazzling Sun"**_

_**Story By: |*~Crimson X Flames~*|**_

* * *

_**Recap from "Chapter 7: The Sudden News"**_

_***~A Month Later...~***_

**_12:00 p.m. (Principal's Office)_**

**_"Why did you call us, Mr. Heimrich?" _**_Mikan asked the high school principal, Mr. Cyrus Heimrich coldly._

_Yes, Kiara Athelstan and Mikan Sakura were asked to come to the principal's office for a certain matter._

**_"No need for formalities, Ms. Sakura..." _**_Mr. Heimrich said monotonously while smiling faintly._

**_"Get straight to the point, Old man... We are just wasting our time here." _**_Kiara alleged while looking away._

**_"Well... You two were asked to participate in the Alice Battle for the next two months as the representative of the whole Alice Academy U.S.A." _**

_Mr. Heimrich responded seriously before looking at Mikan and Kiara intently causing the both of them to be stunned about the sudden news. However, they didn't showed it at all..._

_**"What is this 'Alice Battle' all about, Mr. Heimrich?" **Mikan asked silently causing the old principal to sigh._

* * *

**_BOLD- English_**

_Italics- Thoughts_

Normal- Japanese

**_"Chapter 8: _****_The Start Of The Clash_**"

**_12:20 p.m. (Principal's Office)_**

_**"The Alice Battle is a tradition among the other branches of the Alice Academy that will only take place once every 10 years... It will determine the most powerful Alice Academy branch by getting 2 representatives from each academy. The Alice Battle is composed of 3 rounds..."**_

Mr. Heimrich said while crossing his wrinkled fingers.

**_"That's it? We just need to defeat all of them?" _**Kiara asked boringly while rubbing his temples.

**_"Don't you ever underestimate them. I'm sure that the other branches will choose someone who has a very powerful alice... There are a total of 8 branches of the Alice Academy so there will be 16 participants coming from all over the world."_**

Mr. Heimrich supposed while looking at the two youngsters in front of him.

_**"I'll give you the rules tomorrow...The name and honor of this academy depends on you two..."**_

* * *

_***~The Next Day~***_

_**Meanwhile, Back In Gakuen Alice...**_

**_7:45 a.m. (2-B Classroom)_**

"It's been a month since Sakura-san left us..." Ruka assumed while looking out the window.

"I know. It wasn't the same anymore without her around." Hotaru replied serenely while making a new invention.

The two were interrupted upon hearing an important announcement...

_'Ms. Hotaru Imai and Mr. Natsume Hyuuga of Class 2-B, please report to the Principal's Office immediately. I repeat, Ms. Hotaru Imai and Mr. Natsume Hyuuga of Class 2-B, please report to the Principal's Office immediately.'_

Hotaru Imai just stood up from her seat and headed towards the door. Natsume, on the other hand, jumped on the nearest window...

**_7:50 a.m. (Principal's Office)_**

**_"Good Morning... Please take a seat." _**Mr. Yukihira alleged while pointing at the two seats in front of him.

"What do you want from us?" Natsume asked after bowing slightly.

"I'm not going to make this any longer... I want the two of you to participate in the Alice Battle as the representative of the whole Gakuen Alice." Mr. Kazu Yukihira said while gazing at them seriously.

Hotaru just narrowed her eyes a bit while Natsume just remained frozen in his spot.

"I heard about this Alice Battle... I'm just not sure what is it all about." Natsume replied monotonously before Hotaru nodded curtly.

"You don't have to worry. I will give you a rule book so you can understand all about it... The Alice Battle will start in 2 months time so I suggest that you two should start training yourselves... You can go back now to your class." The principal said icily as he turned his back against them.

* * *

_**In the Interim time, Back In Alice Academy...**_

**_8:00 a.m. (A-Field)_**

_**"Do it seriously! You are very slow compared to Mr. Athelstan."**_ Amaury alleged impatiently as he took a sit in a nearby glass-like chair.

Amaury Fraust, their Dangerous Ability Class moderator, recently came back from his trip in New Zealand... Albert Moore, the Dangerous Ability Class moderator of the _**"Alice Academy Europe"**_, left two weeks ago.

_**"I'm doing my best, Amaury... You don't need to tell me that."**_ Mikan replied back coolly while Blake and Juliette just sighed.

Mikan is currently having a sparring with Kiara in the training grounds... inside the A-Field...

_**"Don't take this seriously, idiot. This is just a training..."**_ Kiara said monotonously as suddenly, insects appeared behind him out of nowhere.

Mikan ignored his statement and rapidly activated her Nullification Barrier while healing the bruises she got from Kiara's attacks... All of the insects charged towards Mikan as out of the blue, she summoned a big, snow white dragon to defend her...

_...After a month of fierce training, Mikan Sakura became a valuable asset of the academy... _

_...She is asked by the principal to copy the alices of all the students who are in the academy. She is not the same dense, innocent & happy-go-lucky person like before and not to mention... She is one of the smartest students in the academy..._

The two were interrupted when they heard someone clapping his/her hands...

_**"I'm glad that the high school principal's decision is right on choosing the both of you." **_

A guy with a scarlet, spiky hair with matching bloody red orbs alleged while smiling knowingly.

**_"What are you doing here, Tyler?" _**Blake asked as he stood up from his seat while Juliette just looked away from his direction.

_(If you couldn't remember who Tyler Faramond is, Go back to the 3rd chapter.)_

**_"Nothing that concerns you... Continue on what you are doing, I'm just here to observe."_**

* * *

_**Meanwhile, Back In Gakuen Alice...**_

**_12:00 p.m. (Cafeteria)_**

"No way... You've got to be kidding me! You two will participate in the Alice Battle?" The twins, Anna and Nonoko said in unison while clasping their hands together.

"That's what we he told us..." Natsume assumed as he shrugged slightly.

"Good luck, Natsume-sama..." Sumire replied while smiling sweetly causing Natsume to look at her with disgust.

_'She is sick...'_

_**In the meantime, Somewhere in Japan...**_

"Your Majesty, It is confirmed that Ms. Mikan Sakura will participate in the Alice Battle..."

"Is that so? This game will be very interesting..."

_**...To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_**That's it for Chapter 8: The Start Of The Clash!~**_

_**The rest of the chapter is just the product of my imagination except for the last remaining parts...**_

_**If you want to know who is the person in the last part of this chapter...**_

_**STAY TUNED AND REVIEW!~**_

**_oo^~^oo_**

**_oo^~^oo |*~Crimson X Flames~*| oo^~^oo_**

**_oo^~^oo_**


	10. An Endless Voyage

__

_**...Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice...**_

_**Another exciting chapter for all of you... This chapter is like a countdown before the first round of the Alice Battle starts!**_

_**I want to give warmest thanks to **__"MusicAnimeGal"__**, **"XxX Handsome-Sorcerer XxX"**, **"Rena Miko"**, **"Alaine X Rainchester"**, **"Kylee-Cat"**, **"Spellcaster-Socerer"**, **_

_"The Random Passerby"**, **"Rayne V Cross"**, **"gravefairy"**, **"My Chaotic Rhapsody"** and** "xXx Cat-Otaku xXx" **for reviewing!~**_

_**"Gakuen Alice: The Dark Side Of The Dazzling Sun"**_

_****_

_**By: Crimson X Flames**_

* * *

Recap from "Chapter 8: The Start Of The Clash"

**_12:00 p.m. (Cafeteria)_**

_"No way... You've got to be kidding me! You two will participate in the Alice Battle?" The twins, Anna and Nonoko said in unison while clasping their hands together._

_"That's what we he told us..." Natsume assumed as he shrugged slightly._

_"Good luck, Natsume-sama..." Sumire replied while smiling sweetly causing Natsume to look at her with disgust._

_'She is sick...'_

__

**In the meantime, Somewhere in Japan...**

_"Your Majesty, It is confirmed that Ms. Mikan Sakura will participate in the Alice Battle..."_

_"Is that so? This game will be very interesting..."_

* * *

_**BOLD- English**_

_Italics- Thoughts_

Normal- Japanese

_**"Chapter 9: An Endless Voyage"**_

**_*~A Month Later~*_**

_After a short amount of time, Mikan Sakura achieved many supporters, admirers and as well as rivals. She also gained the nickname "Alice Princess" and "Ice Sovereign" __because of her calm and tranquil atmosphere and not to mention, because of her awesome skills in countless sports..._

**_...Alice Academy U.S.A..._**

_**Saturday-9:30 a.m. (Principal's Offlice)**_

**_"So... How was the progress of your training?" _**Mr. Cyrus Heimrich asked while motioning Kiara and Mikan to take a sit in front of him.

_**"Great." **_Kiara muttered under his breath while ruffling his silvery hair.

_**"Now that you've mentioned it... You never told us anything about the first round of the 'Alice Battle'..." **_

Mikan alleged in an elegant manner before looking fixedly at the principal with her innocent and mesmerizing, russet orbs.

_**"Yes... About that, the first round will take place in the Alice Academy Australia." **_Mr. Heimrich said while tapping his wooden desk.

_**"Alice Academy Australia? Interesting..." **_Kiara said as he knowingly smiled to himself.

**_"Be ready... You'll be going to Australia in 3 weeks time." _**Mr. Heimrich supposed monotonously.

**_"Ne... Can we ask you a favor?" _**Mikan asked hesitantly while playing with the hem of her skirt.

**_"What is it, Ms. Sakura?"_** The principal asked out of curiousity while looking at Mikan closely.

**_"Can... Blake and Juliette join us?" _**Kiara asked causing the principal to stood up from his seat and walked towards the window.

**_"Of course... But be sure to win the Alice Battle." _**The principal said causing him to laugh heartily at his own statement.

* * *

_**"Meanwhile, Back in Gakuen Alice..."**_

**_Saturday-10:00 a.m. (Hotaru's Laboratory)_**

"Imai-san, look at this!" Ruka shouted towards Hotaru's direction causing Hotaru to give him a death glare.

"What is it?" Hotaru said annoyingly while standing up from her seat.

"You will not believe what I just saw! It's... S-Sakura-san!" Ruka said while looking blankly at the computer in front of him.

"Polka?" Natsume asked before standing up from his seat and quickly headed towards Ruka's direction.

"It says here that she is the strongest alice-user in Alice Academy U.S.A. and she will also participate in the infamous 'Alice Battle'!"

"Let me see..."

* * *

**_"Alice Academy U.S.A. Database"_**

**_Name: Mikan Sakura_**

**_Alias: Ice Sovereign_**

**_Alice: Unknown_**

**_Star Rank: Special Star_**

**_Class: Dangerous Ability Class_**

**_Description: One of the most valuable and most powerful assets of the Alice Academy U.S.A... She has a very strong sense of justice that always triggers her to lead all of her enemies to death. She is described as unsociable, lenient, tranquil but extremely hostile towards others. Mikan Sakura used to study in Gakuen Alice Japan. However, due to some reasons, she is asked to transfer in Alice Academy U.S.A... One of the possible representatives that will participate in the infamous "Alice Battle"._**

**_"Go To Homepage"_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Saturday-10:10 a.m. (Hotaru's Laboratory)_**

"You've got to be kidding me..." Hotaru alleged after her amethyst orbs scanned the page.

"Polka can never be _**'Unsociable, lenient and tranquil'**_..." Natsume replied huskily while covering his face with his palm.

"I guess... We'll just wait until the _**'Alice Battle'**_ starts..." Ruka said while gazing at the skyline.

* * *

_**"In The Interim Time, Back In Alice Academy..."**_

_***~3 weeks later~***_

**_Saturday-7:30 a.m. (Alice Academy International Airport- A.A.I.A.)_**

**_"It's really hard to believe that we will be going to Australia... I just remembered Mr. Heimrich saying that the Alice Battle will start in 3 weeks..." _**

Mikan said frustratingly while sitting on a nearby bench.

**_"There's no need to worry, Mikan... You got us by your side..." _**Blake alleged quietly before smiling faintly causing Mikan to look away from his direction.

_**"Stop the blabbering... We should go now."**_ Kiara said furiously, interrupting their conversation as he quickly walked towards the plane.

_**"What's wrong with him?" **_Mikan asked Juliette, who is currently laughing at Kiara's reaction.

**_"Don't mind him!" _**Juliette replied while laughing causing Mikan and Blake to look at her suspiciously.

* * *

_**"Meanwhile, Back In Gakuen Alice..."**_

_**Saturday-7:30 a.m. (Gakuen Alice International Airport- G.A.I.A.)**_

"Are you sure that you want to go with us?" Natsume asked his best friend, Ruka Nogi.

"Yes..." Ruka said quietly while the rest of the gang just looked at him blankly.

"So, I guess... This is goodbye..." Yuu Tobita said while fixing his glasses.

"I guess so too..." Hotaru alleged while looking at the gang emotionlessly.

_The trio slowly walked towards their plane after the gang bid farewell..._

**_"...To Be Continued..."_**

* * *

_**That's it for "Chapter 9: An Endless Voyage"!~**_

**_The most awaited Alice Battle will be in the next following chapters... What will happen if Mikan learned that she will be fighting the two most important people to her? (...Before...)_**

**_So if I were you..._**

**_STAY TUNED AND PLEASE REVIEW!~_**

**_oo^~^oo_**

**_oo^~^oo |*~Crimson X Flames~*| oo^~^oo_**

**_oo^~^oo_**


	11. Reunited

**_...Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice..._**

**_Another chapter again for all of you!_**

**_I want to thank _**_"Alaine X Rainchester"**, **"XxX Handsome-Sorcerer XxX"**, **"Rayne V Cross" **, **"gravefairy"**, **"Rin-X The Thunder Emperor X"**, **"MusicAnimeGal"**, **"Rena Miko"**, **"My Chaotic Rhapsody"**, **"Kylee-Cat"**, **"Sil3nTSnoW"**, **"The Random Passerby"**, **"Midnight Leo"**, **"Shadow Mistress-Of death"**, **"KewlKandyKlanChocoholicAddict"** and **"Lydiacatfish"** for reviewing!**_

**_Reviews makes me really happy!~ Eventhough this is just my first fanfiction... I will do my very best, I promise..._**

**_"Gakuen Alice: The Dark Side Of The Dazzling Sun"_**

**_Story By: |*~Crimson X Flames~*|_**

* * *

**_Recap from "Chapter 9: An Endless Voyage"_**

**_"Meanwhile, Back In Gakuen Alice..."_**

**_Saturday-7: 30 a.m. (Gakuen Alice International Airport- G.A.I.A.)_**

_"Are you sure that you want to go with us?" Natsume asked his best friend, Ruka Nogi._

_"Yes..." Ruka said quietly while the rest of the gang just looked at him blankly._

_"So, I guess... This is goodbye..." Yuu Tobita said while fixing his glasses._

_"I guess so too..." Hotaru alleged while looking at the gang emotionlessly._

_The trio slowly walked towards their plane after the gang bid farewell..._

* * *

**_BOLD- English_**

_Italics- Thoughts_

Normal- Japanese

**_"Chapter 10: Reunited"_**

**_*~After 13 Hours~*_**

**_(Alice Academy Australia International Airport- A.A.A.I.A.)_**

**_"Where in the hell are they?"_**Mikan asked no one in particular while looking at her surroundings.

**_"I don't know_**..." Kiara replied while putting down his luggage.

**_"Maybe... We should just call the academy to pick us up." _**Juliette added as she took out her phone from his bag.

The four were interrupted when a piercing voice was heard all over the airport.

**_"You must be the participants from Alice Academy U.S.A... You're late!"_**

A middle-aged man with a bright azure hair alleged as he walked towards their direction.

**_"Where are they?"_** Juliette asked serenely while gazing at the man intently**.**

**_"They already left a while ago… Anyway, please follow me."_**

* * *

**_5:00 p.m. (Alice Academy Australia Dormitory- Room 501)_**

**_"What a tiring day…" _**Mikan alleged before lying down into her comfy, queen-sized bed.

**_"I agree… So are you ready for the Alice Battle tomorrow?" _**Blake asked Mikan while looking at her worriedly.

**_"We're more than ready…" _**A husky voice assumed as all of a sudden, Kiara came out of nowhere.

**_"Don't scare us like that, Kiara!" _**Juliette said annoyingly while going out of the kitchen.

_(Author's Note: You heard that right. They will be staying in one room. However, the room has an enormous living room, a high-tech kitchen, an incredibly huge balcony, a very elegant dining room and lastly… four stunning bedrooms. Well, for me... It doesn't looked like a room, to be exact.)_

**_"I just bought some frigging beverages from the vending machine over there." _**Kiara replied boringly while putting the cans in the top of the table.

_**"You should get some rest, Kiara... Don't you have a fight tomorrow?" **_Blake said while ruffling his now messy, cerulean hair causing Kiara to laugh teasingly.

_**"What are you... My mother?" **_Kiara said mockingly before slamming his door shut.

_**"Could you please say that again!"**_

* * *

_**Meanwhile, at room 502, where Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru were staying...**_

**_5:10 p.m. (Alice Academy Australia Dormitory- Room 502)_**

"Who is in the room beside us?" Natsume asked boringly while slowly opening his mesmerizing crimson orbs.

"Those idiots are from the Alice Academy U.S.A." Hotaru replied while fixing her invention.

"Alice Academy U.S.A.?" Natsume asked, now fixing his attention at Hotaru.

"Just bear with the noise, Natsume..." Ruka said as he sighed deeply. Knowing Natsume, he doesn't have the word 'patience' in his vocabulary...

"So that's where Polka might be..." Natsume said out of curiousity before standing up from a huge, velvet couch.

"Where are you going, Natsume?" Ruka asked while eyeing his best friend.

"Next door... I'll just greet them." Natsume said icily while Hotaru's amethyst orbs just gazed at him, not showing any emotions at all.

"I'm coming with you." Hotaru replied monotonously as Ruka stood up from his seat.

"Count me in too." Ruka said nervously as he quickly closed the door of their room and follow them...

_'I feel bad about this...'_

* * *

**_5:15 p.m. (Alice Academy Australia Dormitory- Room 501)_**

_**"Give me that, You jerk!"**_ Mikan said furiously as she tried to get the can of orange juice from Kiara's hand.

_**"Stop it you two! Your making my ears bleed!"**_ Juliette alleged while covering her ears.

_**"It's no use... They're in their own little world now, Juliette." **_

Blake replied while laughing softly as out of the blue, someone knocked on the door causing the four to stop on what their doing. Juliette and Blake just looked at the door suspiciously while Kiara just narrowed his eyes a bit.

_**"I'll open it..."**_ Mikan said quietly while gazing once again at the wooden door as she stood op from her seat and started to walk steadily towards the door.

Mikan turned the knob slowly while the other three just held their breaths.

When Mikan opened the door to see who it was, she just remained frozen in her spot and looked at the person in front of her expressionlessly...

"W-what are you doing here, Mikan...?" Hotaru asked monotonously while looking at Mikan intently.

"Because of you... All of you!" Mikan alleged angrily while gazing at Hotaru icily.

"I-We don't know what you're talking about!" Ruka supposed shockingly while gazing at Mikan unbelievably.

"Come back with us... We need you... I love you..." Natsume muttered under his breath sadly while Mikan just looked away. Blake, Juliette and Kiara just looked at the group blankly.

"We're over Natsume... We're over..."

Mikan said as a tear dropped from her golden orbs and Kiara seemed to notice this as he stood up from his seat and walked towards their direction.

"She said that the two of you were over so... Back off..." Kiara alleged coolly as he continued to walk steadily towards their direction.

"Who are you?" Natsume asked huskily as he met Kiara's gaze.

_**"I'm Kiara Athelstan... Mikan's boyfriend..."**_ Kiara alleged quietly as he slowly wrapped his arms around Mikan's petite waist causing every single one inside the room to be stunned.

* * *

_**Well, that's it for "Chapter 10: The Arrival"...**_

**_How was it? Well, it's quite short..._**

_**Why did Kiara Athelstan did that? What will be Mikan's reaction? The most awaited Alice Battle will be in the next chapter so...**_

_**STAY TUNED AND PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**XxX |*~Crimson X Flames~*| XxX**_


	12. Alice Battle I

____

_**...Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice...**_

**_New chapter coming up! This chapter is about the first round of the Alice Battle..._**

**_I want to thank _**_"Alaine X Rainchester" , "XxX Handsome-Sorcerer"**,** "Rin-The Thunder Emperor"**,** "Rayne V Cross"**,** "Lydiacatfish"**,** "Spellcaster-Sorcerer"**,** "Xxdarkness-angelxX"**,** "Shadow Mistress of-death"**,** "gravefairy"**,** "Kylee-Cat"**, **"vampire2711"**,** "My Chaotic Rhapsody"**, **"Rena Miko" **and** "Midnight Leo" **for reviewing!~**_

**_"Gakuen Alice: The Dark Side Of The Dazzling Sun"_**

****

_**Story By: |*~Crimson X Flames~*|**_

* * *

_Recap from "Chapter 10: The Arrival"_

_"I-We don't know what you're talking about!" Ruka supposed shockingly while gazing at Mikan unbelievably._

_"Come back with us... We need you... I love you..." Natsume muttered under his breath sadly while Mikan just looked away. Blake, Juliette and Kiara just looked at the group blankly._

_"We're over Natsume... We're over..."_

_Mikan said as a tear dropped from her golden orbs and Kiara seemed to notice this as he stood up from his seat and walked towards their direction._

_"She said that the two of you were over so... Back off..." Kiara alleged coolly as he continued to walk steadily towards their direction._

_"Who are you?" Natsume asked huskily as he met Kiara's gaze._

_"I'm Kiara Athelstan... Mikan's boyfriend..." Kiara alleged quietly as he slowly wrapped his arms around Mikan's petite waist causing every single one inside the room to be stunned._

* * *

_**BOLD- English**_

_Italics- Thoughts_

Normal- Japanese

_**"Chapter 11: The Alice Battle I"**_

"We're going now..." Natsume alleged coldly while looking at the couple intently.

Hotaru and Ruka didn't utter a single word as they walked steadily towards their room...

Mikan just remained frozen in her spot before Kiara started walking towards his room.

_***~End Of Flashback~***_

* * *

_***~The Next Day~***_

**_9:00 a.m. (Alice Academy Australia- Battle Grounds)_**

_**"Hey, stop daydreaming! The Alice Battle is starting..." **_Juliette whispered harshly in Mikan's ear before the announcer suddenly spoke up.

**_"Are you ready?" _**The announcer shouted causing the crowd to roar while some of the participants cowered in fear.

**_"Let the Alice Battle... Begin!" _**The announcer alleged loudly as the crowd cheered...

_**"We will determine the branches who will first fight by this enormous slot machines. The battlefield will also change depending on what the slot machine picked."**_ The announcer said in an elegant manner as he raised his right hand towards the machines. A middle-aged woman stood up from her seat and pressed a certain button before the machine started moving.

A few minutes later, the machine slowed down...

_**"So who will be the first one?" **_The announcer asked no one in particular as the machine made a full stop.

**_"So the branches that will fight are... Alice Academy Germany and Alice Academy U.S.A!" _**Mikan sighed deeply before standing up from her seat while Kiara just covered his face with his palm.

**_"The Battle will take place in... 'The Forbbiden City'..." _**The annoucer said as a glass-like barrier surrounded the whole field.

_**"Before you go... You are not allowed to go outside the barrier. If so, you are automatically disqualified in the Alice Battle." **_Mikan nodded slightly while Kiara just continued to walk steadily towards the battlefield.

* * *

**_9:10 a.m. (Battle Zone- The Forbidden City)_**

**_"Whoa... Virtual Reality..." _**Mikan alleged as she looked at her surroundings.

**_"We need to focus now, Mikan." _**Kiara alleged as he looked at the two other persons in front of them.

After a few seconds, they heard a shrill whistle, as if signalling them to take action...

The two germans started to charge towards them while Mikan just closed her eyes slowly. Kiara, who saw this just smiled knowingly towards her direction.

_'Doing that in the first round, eh?' _Kiara thought while shaking his head.

Before the twins can even attack them... out of the blue, Mikan summoned an enormous white dragon causing the twins to stop in their tracks.

_**"What was that!"**_ The twins said in unison as they gaped at Mikan shockingly.

Mikan snapped her golden orbs open before smirking darkly causing Kiara to snort.

After a few seconds, the dragon was starting to change in its second form. Mikan and Kiara just gazed at each other before Mikan motioning the dragon to attack the persons in front of her.

The twins just looked at the dragon blankly... Before Mikan and Kiara noticed it, the dragon disappeared in thin air...

_**"Now... It's our time to attack."**_ The twins said in unison while looking wickedly at Mikan and Kiara.

The twins started to charge towards Kiara's direction causing Mikan to sigh.

When the twins was about to attack them, Mikan gazed at Kiara, as if signalling him about something causing Kiara to look at her strangely.

_**"Do it... Don't hesitate."**_ Mikan alleged coolly as all of the sudden, the twins stopped in their tracks.

_**"What's happening?"**_ The twins alleged as they tried to take a step back.

_**"Don't you ever try..."**_ Kiara said dangerously before the twins were slowly becoming a cold, enormous stone...

* * *

**_9:40 a.m. (Alice Academy Australia- Battle Grounds)_**

_**"Err... The Alice Academy U.S.A. advances to the second round!" **_The announcer alleged while looking at Mikan and Kiara, who is currently walking towards Blake and Juliette.

**_"What the hell was that...?" _**Juliette asked while looking at Mikan and Kiara.

**_"We've been practicing that stunt for a long time... That is the ability to turn any kinds of objects into stone without any physical contact." _**Mikan said boringly while Kiara just nodded curtly.

"Polka..." A husky voice said causing Mikan and the rest to look at him strangely.

"What is it, Hyuuga?" Mikan asked back while looking away.

"I didn't know that you've been this good." Natsume said while smirking darkly but when Mikan was about to reply, the announcer suddenly spoke up.

_**"The next branches that will fight are the Alice Academy Australia and... Gakuen Alice!" **_

"Watch me..." Natsume alleged as he walked slowly towards the battlefield.

**_"The battle will take place... in the 'Tokyo Sky Tree'..." _**The announcer said once again causing Hotaru to smirk.

"I know that place."

* * *

_***~After 40 minutes...~***_

**_10:00 a.m. (Alice Academy Australia- Battle Grounds)_**

The whole campus was astonished after they witnessed the fight of the two academy branches...

_'They're insane... Like they're not humans...' _

****

_"Gakuen Alice advances to the second round!" _

The announcer alleged causing Hotaru and Natsume to look at Mikan, who is currently smirking towards their direction...

_**...To Be Continued...**_

********

_

* * *

_

_**That's it for "Chapter 11: Alice Battle I"!~**_

_**I'm not really into action... However, I'll try...**_

_**Well, please give me suggestions on the possible tourist spots that I can use in my future chapters!~**_

_**But even so, STAY TUNED AND PLEASE REVIEW!**_

**_XxX |*~Crimson X Flames~*| XxX_**


	13. An Engraved Confession

_**...Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice...**_

_**Another chapter for all of you!~ Befoer I start this chapter, I want to announce something... I'll be only updating this story twice every weekend. I'm very sorry if I can't update that fast like I was able before... It was really a tough time for me, please understand...**_

**_I want to thank_** _"Alaine X Rainchester"**,** "XxX Handsome-Sorcerer XxX"**, **"Rayne V Cross"_**_,_** _"Rin-The Thunder Emperor"**,** "gravefairy"**,** "vampire2711"**,** "Xxdarkness-angelxX"**,** "Rena Miko"**,** "Shadow Mistress of-death"**,** "Kylee-Cat"**,** "Sil3nTSn0W"**,** "My Chaotic Rhapsody"**,** "Midnight Leo"**, **"MusicAnimeGal"** , **"th1rd3ye"** and **"Lydiacatfish" _**_for reviewing!~_**

**_"Gakuen Alice: The Dark Side Of The Dazzling Sun"_**

**_Story By: |*~Crimson X Flames~*|_**

* * *

_**Recap from "Chapter 11: Alice Battle I"**_

_***~After 40 minutes...~***_

**_10:00 a.m. (Alice Academy Australia- Battle Grounds)_**

_The whole campus was astonished after they witnessed the fight of the two academy branches..._

_'They're insane... Like they're not humans...' _

___"Gakuen Alice advances to the second round!" _

_The announcer alleged causing Hotaru and Natsume to look at Mikan, who is currently smirking towards their direction..._

* * *

_**BOLD- English**_

_Italics- Thoughts_

Normal- Japanese

_**"Chapter 13: A Sudden Confession"**_

A few hours later, the host announced that the Alice Academy U.S.A, Gakuen Alice, Alice Academy Russia and Alice Academy Africa were the ones who passed the first round. The next round will take place in the Alice Academy Russia, the biggest academy ever build. The host also mentioned that the second round will be in a week...

(Author's Note: Overall, there are 8 branches of The Alice Academy...)

_**12:00 p.m. (Alice Academy Australia Dormitory- Room 501)**_

As usual, Juliette is in the kitchen, cooking something while Blake just continued to read a novel... Kiara, on the other hand, was inside his room all the time while Mikan just gazed up the sky...

_**"Mikan's P.O.V."**_

_'Why am I feeling like this? Ever since that day, when Kiara did that... I just can't talk to him like the we had before... It's just... very akward...'_

_I sighed deeply as I continued to gaze sadly at the sky..._

_My thoughts were interrupted when all of the sudden, someone tapped my shoulder._

_I turned around to see who it was... And I saw Kiara, staring at me with those mesmerizing silver orbs... As if motioning him to go with him._

_I just nodded curtly before he suddenly grabbed my wrist._

_Juliette and Blake, who saw the seen, just smiled faintly, as if motioning us to go out of the room..._

**_"End Of Mikan's P.O.V."_**

_(Author's Note: Kiara Athelstan looks a lot like Zero Kiryuu... From a hit series known as "Vampire Knight"...)_

* * *

**_12:20 p.m. (Alice Academy Australia- Seafront)_**

**_"Hey, let me go, jerk!" _**Mikan alleged while looking at Kiara furiously causing Kiara to look away from her direction.

_**"I'm sorry... "**_ Kiara said monotonously while covering his face with his silvery bangs as out of the blue, Kiara stopped from his tracks.

_**"Just stay with me for a while... Mikan."**_ Kiara alleged silently as he tightly gripped her wrist while sitting in front of the shore.

_**"Why... Why did you do that the other day...?"**_ Mikan asked softly before sitting beside Kiara.

_**"I was just... protecting you. I don't want to be... alone again... I don't want 'that' to happen again..."**_ Kiara whispered huskily as he leaned towards Mikan, who flinched by his sudden action.

_**"W-what do you mean? I don't understand..." **_Mikan said as she looked at Kiara, who is currently closing his eyes.

_**"I don't want you to get involved... because..."**_ Kiara whispered softly as all of the sudden, he fell unconscious in Mikan's lap.

_**"You are burning! Kiara!"**_ Mikan asked with a slight panic in her voice as she quickly get her phone from her pocket to call Blake and Juliette immediately.

_'... Because... I'm in love with you...'_

_

* * *

_

_**2:00 p.m. (Alice Academy Australia- Clinic)**_

**_"It's been 2 hours since Kiara fainted... I'll just go outside to get some fresh air." _**Mikan alleged quietly as she walked slowly towards the door.

**_"Okay... But be careful..." _**Blake said as he smiled slightly while Mikan just nodded curtly.

* * *

_**2:10 p.m. (Alice Academy Australia- Garden)**_

**_"It's been a troublesome day, isn't...?"_** Mikan just sighed softly while sipping a cup of tea.

"It really is..." A husky voice said out of nowhere causing Mikan to nearly jump into her seat.

"What are you doing here... Hyuuga?" Mikan asked coldly while glaring at the person in front of her.

"Nothing that concerns you." Natsume said mockingly while smirking playfully.

"So... what happened to your 'boyfriend'? Natsume asked monotonously, emphasizing the word 'boyfriend'.

"K-Kiara? Well... His fine." Mikan muttered while looking away from Natsume, who is currently looking down.

"Is that so..." Natsume replied coolly while gazing at Mikan painfully.

"Anyway, I need to go now... Kiara may wake up any minute now." Mikan alleged while trying to stand up from her seat... As all of the sudden, Natsume wrapped his long arms around Mikan's waist causing Mikan to blush slightly.

"Stay. That day, when you saw me with that bitch... It's nothing!" Natsume snapped as he tightened his grip around Mikan's waist.

"For you, it's nothing... But for me, You meant everything... everything." Mikan alleged softly as her tears started to roll down from her eyes.

"You don't understand... Koizumi has a damn soul-sucking alice! She can control people... She can control me... Mikan." Natsume alleged while covering his face with his bangs causing Mikan to just look away from his direction.

"Just leave me alone, Natsume... Please." Mikan replied sadly before Natsume loosen his grip.

Natsume just walked steadily back to his dorm quietly...

_'I need you... Mikan.'_

****

_...To Be Continued..._

* * *

**_Well, That's it for chapter for "Chapter 12: A Sudden Confession"!~_**

**_So... How was it? It's quite short... _****_I'm really sad right now after reading this chapter... _**

**_I'm really busy about my studies, these past few days!~_**

**_STAY TUNED AND REVIEW!~_**

**_XxX |*~Crimson X Flames~*| XxX_**


	14. Alice Battle II

**_...Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice..._**

**_Yo, minna-san! How was your day? Anyway, there will be an action-packed chapter coming up!_**

**_I want to thank _**_"Rayne V Cross"**, **"XxX Handsome-Sorcerer XxX"**, **"Rin- X The Thunder Emperor X"**, **"Alaine X Rainchester"**, **"vampire2711"**, **"gravefairy"**, **"Shadow Mistress-of death"**, **"Kylee-Cat"**, **"Xxdarkness-angelxX"**, **"JeZ-Amutolover110"**, **"Rena Miko"**, **"My Chaotic Rhapsody"**, **"MusicAnimeGal"**, **"midnight leo"** and **"nightraven54"** for reviewing the previous chapter!~**_

**_"Gakuen Alice: The Dark Side Of The Dazzling Sun"_**

**_Story By: |*~Crimson X Flames~*|_**

* * *

**_Recap from "Chapter 12: A Sudden Confession"_**

_"Anyway, I need to go now... Kiara may wake up any minute now." Mikan alleged while trying to stand up from her seat... As all of the sudden, Natsume wrapped his long arms around Mikan's waist causing Mikan to blush slightly._

_"Stay... That day, when you saw me with that bitch... It's nothing!" Natsume snapped as he tightened his grip around Mikan's waist._

_"For you, it's nothing... But for me, You meant everything... everything." Mikan alleged softly as her tears started to roll down from her eyes._

_"You don't understand... Koizumi has a damn soul-sucking alice! She can control people... She can control me... Mikan..." Natsume alleged while covering his face with his bangs causing Mikan to just look away from his direction._

_"Just leave me alone, Natsume... Please." Mikan replied sadly before Natsume loosen his grip._

_Natsume just walked steadily back to his dorm quietly..._

_'I need you... Mikan...'_

* * *

**_BOLD- English_**

_Italics- Thoughts_

Normal- Japanese

**_"Chapter 13: Alice Battle II"_**

**_3:00 p.m. (Alice Academy Russia- Front Gates)_**

**_"Mikan, are you alright?" _**Blake asked while gazing worriedly at Mikan, who is currently staring into space.

**_"W-what did you just say?" _**Mikan asked back while placing her pointing finger underneath her chin.

**_"As I was saying, the next round of the Alice Battle will take place inside the 'Alice Academy Russia Arena'. You are expected to be there at exactly 8:00 a.m. tomorrow so you can prepare for the upcoming battle." _**Julliete alleged monotonously before leaning back to her seat.

**_"Is that so? Anyway... Are we there yet?" _**Mikan asked no one in particular causing Blake to smile faintly while Kiara and Juliette just sighed softly.

**_"I don't know... Maybe, we are almost there..."_**

* * *

_****__**3:10 p.m. (Alice Academy Russia- School Lounge)**_

_**"This is Marvelous... This is much bigger than ours!" **_Mikan alleged as the rest just gazed at their surroundings with awe.

_**"That's why they chose this venue for the second round... This is the biggest compared to the other remaining branches."**_ Kiara said before shrugging a little causing Mikan to be puzzled.

_**"Then what about the third round? Where will it take place if we already used the Russia Branch?" **_Mikan asked while looking at Kiara keenly.

_**"That's... What I want to know too..." **_Kiara replied quietly as all of the sudden, his face was covered with utter shock while looking at a certain person behind Mikan.

_**"What are you doing here, Gretta?" **_Blake asked monotonously, staring at the person intently.

_(Author's Note: If you can't remember who in the hell Gretta Wreckmeister is, go back to the 3rd chapter.)_

_**"I wanted to help all of you... After knowing who are the representatives of the Japan branch, I decided that there is a need for me to teach you... A special technique that can easily defeat all of them." **_Gretta alleged coldly as she slowly closed her crimson orbs and leaned against the cold wall.

**_"What is that technique all about?" _**Juliette asked while looking at Gretta with interest.

**_"A technique that can destroy everything... A technique that is full of power... However, due to some circumstances, It is already forbidden in the entire Alice society." _**Gretta replied monotonously while tapping a wooden desk in front of her.

_**"Why are you helping us? Is this one of your stupid pranks?"** _Kiara asked back coolly before standing up from his seat.

**_"No. I'm not the kind of person who breaks his/her promises." _**Gretta alleged quietly as she started to walk towards the front door.

**_"Just think about it. Anyway, I need to go now... They'll be here soon." _**Gretta said while slowly disappearing in thin air... As all of the sudden, the door of the enormous lounge opened, revealing the rest of the participants.

_**"She really is one of a kind..."**_ Kiara said while looking blankly at the spot where Gretta vanished.

* * *

_***~The Next Day~***_

_**8:00 a.m. (Alice Academy Russia- Arena)**_

**_"Are you ready?"_** The announcer alleged as he waved his hands frankly in the air causing the crowd to roar.

_**"Then let the 2nd round of the Alice Battle begin!" **_The announcer alleged once again before he continued.

_**"This round will determine the one who shall reach to the final round... Let's start!" **_The announcer alleged as all of the sudden, enormous screens went out of nowhere.

**_"I request the Alice Academy Russia High School principal, Ms. Johnson to operate the machine!" _**The announcer said as the young principal stood up from her seat and steadily walked towards the said machine.

After a few seconds, the machine slowed down as all of the people just looked at it intently, curious where might the machine stopped.

**_"The first one will be the Gakuen Alice and Alice Academy Africa! And the battle will take place in the... Eiffel Tower!" _**The announcer alleged as all of the sudden, the center of the arena changed into a complete replica of the Eiffel Tower.

* * *

**_8:20 a.m. (Alice Academy Russia- Battle Grounds)_**

**_"Let's get this started." _**Hotaru alleged monotonously while switching her inventions on before Natsume smirked darkly.

Hotaru just motioned her latest invention, _'Shade'_ to attack their enemies as all of the sudden the two africans disappeared in thin air.

_**"We already know all of your tactics..." **_A husky voice alleged slowly as they suddenly appeared behind Natsume, who was just amused by their sudden action.

A few minutes later, the two africans were heavily injured while Hotaru and Natsume were just slightly bruised. Their surroundings were already distorted due to the heavy fight, currently taking place...

"Let's finish this." Hotaru muttered menancingly as out of the blue, Hotaru's invention, 'The Dark Hell' and Natsume's summoned menacing dragon combined... resulting to an enormous, red bazooka.

Hotaru blasted the gun directly towards the two persons in front of them as the two just collapsed on the ground causing Natsume to look at Hotaru incredulously.

"Don't worry, I didn't kill them. The Dark Hell is a gun but it has a totally different effects to people. If this gun hit you... You will fall in a deep slumber. At this time, this invention is under experimentation."

* * *

_**9:00 a.m. (Alice Academy Russia- Arena)**_

_**"As expected... Gakuen Alice Advances to the final round!" **_The annoucer alleged causing the crowd to cheer even more.

_**...To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_**"Well, that's it for Chapter 13: Alice Battle II!~"**_

_**How was it? What is the forbidden technique Gretta was talking about? If you want to know more about it...**_

_**STAY TUNED AND PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**XxX |*~Crimson X Flames~*| XxX**_


	15. The Forbidden Technique

____

**_____...Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice..._**

_**I want to thank** "natsushinku", "Rena Miko", "midnight leo", "Kylee-Cat", "Lydiacatfish", "XxXHandsome-SorcererXxX", "Rin- X The Thunder Emperor", "Rayne V Cross", "Alaine X Rainchester", "vampire2711", "TheHeideePayas", "gravefairy", "Sil3nTSn0W", "My Chaotic Rhapsody" **********and **"Xxdarkness-angelxX"**************for reviewing my previous chapter!~**_

____

__

_**"Gakuen Alice: The Dark Side Of The Dazzling Sun"**_

**_Story By: |*~Crimson X Flames~*|_**

* * *

__

**_"Recap from Chapter 13: Alice Battle II"_**

_"Let's get this started." Hotaru alleged monotonously while switching her inventions on before Natsume smirked darkly._

_Hotaru just motioned her latest invention, 'Shade' to attack their enemies as all of the sudden the two africans disappeared in thin air._

_"We already know all of your tactics..." A husky voice alleged slowly as they suddenly appeared behind Natsume, who was just amused by their sudden action._

_"Let's finish this." Hotaru muttered menancingly as out of the blue, Hotaru's invention, 'The Dark Hell' and Natsume's summoned menacing dragon combined... resulting to an enormous, red bazooka._

_"Don't worry, I didn't kill them. The Dark Hell is a gun but it has a totally different effects to people. If this gun hit you... You will fall in a deep slumber. At this time, this invention is under experimentation."_

_"As expected... Gakuen Alice Advances to the final round!" The annoucer alleged causing the crowd to cheer even more._

* * *

_**BOLD- English**_

_Italics- Thoughts_

Normal- Japanese

______

**"Chapter 14: The Forbidden Technique"**

**9:20 a.m. (Alice Academy Russia- Arena)**

**"As expected... Gakuen Alice advances to the final round!" **

The announcer alleged causing the crowd to cheer even more. Mikan and Kiara, who is currently standing near the field just narrowed their eyes a bit... but with slight amusement.

_**"I didn't expect them to be this good... I guess, you should accept the offer about the forbidden technique." **_Kiara said in a sarcastic tone while staring at Hotaru and Natsume, who were just looking at the crowd emotionlessly.

_**"Like hell, I'm going to do that... It's against the rules, for goodness sake!" **_Mikan just closed her golden orbs anxiously.

_**"And I'm not that desperate to win this crap..." **_She added coldly before walking steadily towards the announcer.

_**"We're up next..."**_

_(Author's Note: If you are wondering why is Mikan acting like this is because she almost stayed up all night, thinking about the forbidden technique, Gretta Wreckmeister was talking about.)_

* * *

_**9:30 a.m. (Alice Academy Russia-Arena)**_

_**"Before you start, please be reminded that we will set a time limit of 80 minutes for this battle and the battle will take place in... The Great Wall Of China!"**_

The announcer alleged as he motioned the guards to guide the participants...

Mikan suddenly casted a nullification barrier around them as she slowly closed her golden orbs causing Kiara to look at Mikan curiously.

_**"What are you doing, idiot?" **_Kiara asked quietly as he continued to gaze at Mikan.

_**"We need to win, right?... So I will use my special illusion technique. However, this will take a long amount of time... While I'm preparing, you need to divert their attention away from me."** _Mikan replied softly as she continued to close her eyes.

_**"If that's what you want, princess..."**_

Kiara alleged as he started to walk towards their enemies.

__

**"That's a peice of cake."**

Kiara added while smirking before summoning a large amount of insects behind him.

The two russians, who was currently looking at Kiara's direction, just stood there motionlessly... As if they know what will the duo do.

Kiara started to charge towards the two russians as all of the sudden, the two disappeared in thin air causing Kiara to stop in his tracks...

_'That's not going to work against me...'_

_**"There!" **_Kiara shouted before getting a black whip out of nowhere.

_(Author's Note: The black whip is made up of all kinds of alice stones... If you were hit by it, you will experience a great amount of pain due to a deadly poison surrounding the entire whip. The cure for the poison can be made... but you will need to insert a large amount of rare alice stones inside the person's body so that, he/she will survive but for only a week and a month as the longest...)_

_**"You're good but we're not gonna lose to someone like you..." **_One of the russian representatives said as he suddenly held the whip in his hand.

_**"And that's not gonna work..."** _He added coolly as Kiara smirked evilly.

_**"We're just warming up..."** _Kiara replied as he took a glance at Mikan, who is currently glancing back at him.

_**"In fact, we're just starting the game."** _Kiara said as all of the sudden, their surroundings changed into an abandoned fortress...

_(Author's Note: Imagine the abandoned fortress as an enormous, old castle. It was built during the Edo Era, when the Battle in Sekigahara occured...)_

_**"What's happening?"** _The russians said in unison while looking at their surroundings before Mikan started to walk steadily towards them.

_**"Don't worry... This will not hurt too much." **_Mikan said as she grinned at them... not a friendly grin, to be exact.

The two russians just glared at Kiara and Mikan coldly causing Kiara to look back at them dangerously as all of the sudden, Mikan stopped Kiara on his tracks.

_**"You did a good job, Kiara... Don't worry... I'm going to take care of this." **_Mikan alleged in a sarcastic tone as she continued to walk steadily towards the two russians, who were just looking at Mikan frighteningly... Maybe, they were out of their minds...

_**"Do as you wish. But I'm warning you... Don't overdo it." **_Kiara responded monotonously before taking a step back.

_**"I'll try..." **_Mikan said while smirking darkly...

* * *

_**10:30 a.m. (Alice Academy Russia- Arena)**_

_**"A-Alice Academy U.S.A. advances to the final round!"**_ The announcer, who was glancing at the two traumatized russians, alleged disbelievingly.

"Is this why Mikan went to America? To become a monster?" Hotaru, who watched the dreadful scene alleged monotonously while gazing at Mikan and Kiara, who were currently walking down from the field.

"Maybe..." Natsume replied as he closed his mesmerizing crimson orbs.

"So we're going to fight with each other at the last round, eh...?" Mikan alleged while smiling as Kiara just ruffled his silvery hair.

"Mikan, you don't need to do this." Hotaru replied while gazing at Mikan pleadingly.

"You don't give a damn on what I do..." Mikan gracefully turned her back against them and started walking steadily away from them... away from her love ones.

_'I'm sorry...'_

They didn't know that under her cold façade, she is crying... crying because she knew that the last round will hurt her very much. She just can't hurt her friends... Yet.

* * *

**_10:40 a.m. (Alice Academy Russia Dormitory- Room 604)_**

**_"Mikan... Are you sure that you can do it? We can just forfeit if you like..."_**

Juliette said as she started fondling Mikan's hair.

**_"I can't lose... I just can't." _**Mikan replied while gazing at the sky above her.

_**"Mikan..."**_ Blake was cut off by a sudden loud bang at the door causing Mikan and the rest to stop on what their doing.

**_"Don't worry, It's just Gretta."_** Kiara assumed as he opened the door.

**_"Good morning. The fight turned out to be good... I just heard from the announcer that the next round will be on the next month and it will take place in... Gakuen Alice..." _**Gretta alleged monotonously causing Mikan to widened her golden orbs a bit.

**_"You've got to be kidding me! Why will they do that...?" _**Mikan asked at no one in particular while looking at Gretta knowingly.

**_"Maybe, they knew about what happened to you back in Gakuen Alice so they decided that it will be fun if your old friends see you..." _**Kiara replied while shrugging slightly.

**_"Anyway, about the forbidden technique... I'll do it." _**Mikan said while gazing at Gretta anxiously causing Gretta to look back at Mikan with interest...

**_"So you want to know what the forbidden technique's all about?" _**Gretta asked as she sat on a nearby couch causing Mikan and the rest to nod curtly.

**_"In the Alice Society, there are 2 levels of alices... The first level is what the alice-users today are but in order to reach the second level, you must seal all of your alices first..."_** Gretta said while sighing softly.

_**"Then, what will happen if you reach the 2nd level...?" **_Mikan asked causing Gretta to take a deep breath.

**_"It depends on how strong and rare your alice is... For an instance, you have the time travelling alice... Then the 2nd level of your alice is 'Change'. Change is the ability to interchange your position with your enemy at the time when he/she will attack you... As a result, the one who will be injured is not you but your enemy..." _**Gretta said as she pointed her finger under her chin.

_**"So, when you seal all of my alices... How will I activate the 2nd level of my alice?" **_Mikan asked back monotonously.

**_"You just need to concentrate... It will just activate if the user is truly in need or the user is in real danger... But be careful, the seal has a time limit of 24 hours. If you can't activate it in time, you will be gone in this world without any trace of your existence." _**Gretta added before standing up from her seat.

**_"That all I can do for you... So are you sure that you can do it? This step is very dangerous for someone like you." _**Gretta asked causing Mikan to close her eyes.

**_"I'll do it..." _**Mikan replied while Gretta just smiled slightly.

**_"You are a brave person, Sakura... You've gained my respect. We'll seal your alices one day before the final round, be ready..."_**

**_...To Be Continued..._**

* * *

_**Whoa, that's quite long... (For me)**_

_So what do you think? I just boost my imagination there!_

_Now, you know what the forbidden technique is... So, if you want to know more about it..._

_**STAY TUNED AND PLEASE REVIEW!~**_

_**XxX|*~Crimson X Flames~*|XxX**_


	16. Repetition Of The Past

_**...Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice...**_

_**Another dazzling chapter coming up! In this chapter, you will know what the relationship between Mikan and Natalie Madeline...is. If you can't remember what I'm talking about, go back to either the **__"3rd chapter/Characters From Alice Academy"__** or in the **__"Stage 5: Lost In The Woods"__**...**_

_**I want to thank **__"vampire2711", "Rayne V Cross", "XxX Handsome-Sorcerer XxX", "Lydiacatfish", "Xxdarkness-angelxX", "X The Thunder Emperor X", "Alaine X Rainchester", "Kylee-Cat", "X .Midnight Light. X", "midnight leo", "Rena Miko", "Shadow Mistress-of death", "MusicAnimeGal", "lira191", "nightraven54"__** and **__"Sil3nTSn0W"__** for reviewing the previous chapter, You really made me happy... Because of that, I will make this chapter more complicated than usual!~**_

_**"Gakuen Alice: The Dark Side Of The Dazzling Sun"**_

_**Story By: |*~Crimson X Flames~*|**_

* * *

_**"Recap From Chapter 14: The Forbidden Technique"**_

_"Then, what will happen if you reach the 2nd level...?" Mikan asked causing Gretta to take a deep breath._

_"It depends on how strong and rare your alice is... For an instance, you have the time travelling alice... Then the 2nd level of your alice is 'Change'. Change is the ability to interchange your position with your enemy at the time when he/she will attack you... As a result, the one who will be injured is not you but your enemy..." Gretta said as she pointed her finger under her chin._

_"So, when you seal all of my alices... How will I activate the 2nd level of my alice?" Mikan asked back monotonously._

_"You just need to concentrate... It will just activate if the user is truly in need or the user is in real danger... But be careful, the seal has a time limit of 24 hours. If you can't activate it in time, you will be gone in this world without any trace of your existence." Gretta added before standing up from her seat._

_"That all I can do for you... So are you sure that you can do it? This step is very dangerous for someone like you." Gretta asked causing Mikan to close her eyes._

_"I'll do it..." Mikan replied while Gretta just smiled slightly._

_"You are a brave person, Sakura... You've gained my respect. We'll seal your alices one day before the final round, be ready..."_

* * *

_**BOLD- English**_

_Italics- Thoughts_

Normal- Japanese

_**"Chapter 15: Repetition Of The Past"**_

_**11:00 a.m. (Alice Academy Russia Dormitory- Room 604)**_

_**"What do you mean by 'We'...?" **_Mikan asked out of nowhere causing Gretta to sigh softly.

_**"My friend, Natalie Madeline will be the one who will truly seal your alices... I'm just there to help her." **_Gretta replied monotonously while Mikan and the rest just looked at her strangely.

_**"What do you mean? Natalie Madeline can do that?" **_Kiara asked suspiciously before standing up from his seat in order to get some beverages from the kitchen.

_**"Well... Her great grandfather taught her how to seal one's alice. Natalie also said something like... It is their duty to do that..." **_Gretta replied while catching a can of soda from Kiara.

_"__**Anyway, I need to go now... I have some businesses that I need to take care of..."**_ Gretta added as all of the sudden, the entire room was covered by a thick, white smoke...

_"Wish You Luck, Mikan Sakura..."_

_(Author's Note: If you can't remember who the hell Natalie Madeline was, go back to either the __"3rd chapter/Characters From Alice Academy"__ or in the __"Stage 5: Lost In The Woods"__**...)**_

* * *

_**...Meanwhile, Back In Gakuen Alice...**_

_**12:00 p.m. (Gakuen Alice- Cafeteria)**_

"What! Sakura is in the Alice Battle?"

Sumire Shouda shrieked causing some of the students to look at her strangely.

"Could you please lower your voice, Shouda? I know that she'll do just fine..." Hotaru alleged monotonously before turning back from her latest invention…

"You sound like you don't care about Sakura at all…" Sumire muttered under her breath while looking at Hotaru intently causing Hotaru to flinch.

"Mikan is the kind of person who never relies on someone... She can take care of herself..." Hotaru, completely losing her cool, spat venomously before standing up from her seat causing Sumire to look away from her direction but before Hotaru can even walk away, Sumire quietly replied…

"You're not the Hotaru Imai that we knew..."

"You don't understand..." Hotaru alleged serenely as she continued to walk steadily towards the door of the cafeteria... Leaving the rest of the gang, puzzled on what Hotaru said...

_"You don't know what happened to Mikan many years ago... Her true nature is coming out again... If she'll continue on training under those monsters. She'll just suffer..." _Hotaru thought sadly before going to her laboratory...

Eventhough she doesn't show it to others... Hotaru is also worried about Mikan but she need to be strong... Be strong for her friends...

* * *

***~A Week Later~***

**_7:00 a.m. (Alice Academy U.S.A.- A-Field)_**

While practicing on handling her Crystalline Sword, Mikan Sakura suddenly felt someone watching over her...

_(Author's Note: Imagine the Crystalline Sword as a long and enormous sword. The said sword is made up by the finest crystals that can only be seen at the core of the earth... If the user is in danger, the sword will unconsciously change into its second form, "Water Edge"...)_

_**"Who's there? Answer me!" **_Mikan alleged dangerously, tightening her grip on her sword before a girl appeared out of nowhere as all of the sudden, Mikan flips her sword and points its edge onto the girl's face...

_**"Ms. Madeline, Don't you know where the door is?" **_Mikan asked mockingly before dangling her sword against Natalie's face causing the said girl to clap her hands and at the same time, to laugh softly.

_**"Wow! Cool moves you have there!" **_

_**"Thank you..."**_ Mikan said as she swinged her sword once again.

_**"I heard from Gretta that you've decided to seal your alices in order to reach the 2nd level... So, are you really sure about that?" **_Natalie asked out of curiousity as Mikan dropped her sword carefully onto the cold ground.

_**"It's been the 100th time, someone asked me about that... Honestly... I'm not really sure if I could do this but I have my reasons..." **_Mikan alleged monotonously while smiling slightly.

_**"Well, I just dropped by to say hi... Anyway, see you later, Gretta is waiting for me outside..."**_ Natalie alleged as she slowly closed the enormous door, leaving Mikan alone...

_'Why am I feeling bad about this? Why am I keep on thinking about something... Something about Natalie Madeline... It's like, I've known her before...'_

* * *

_**In the Interim Time, Back In Gakuen Alice...**_

_**7:30 a.m. (Gakuen Alice- Hotaru's Laboratory)**_

"Here it is, Hotaru-sama." Amanatsu, one of Hotaru's inventions alleged before giving something to Hotaru.

"Hotaru-sama... Are you sure that you are going to use that?" Amanatsu asked while looking at her master worriedly.

"There's nothing we can do, Amanatsu..." Hotaru said coolly while sighing for the hundredth time before continuing on doing her upcoming invention..._ 'Blaze'_

**_"Hotaru-sama..."_**

_'If this is the only way that can stop Mikan... I will do it...'_

* * *

_***~...2 Weeks Later...~***_

_**8:00 a.m. (Alice Academy U.S.A. Dormitory- Special Star Floor)**_

Mikan was interrupted on what she was doing when someone knocked on the door.

**_"Ms. Sakura... It's me, Natalie Madeline..." _**

_**"The door is open... Please come in..."** _Mikan alleged monotonously as the door slowly opened, revealing a tall girl with long raven-colored hair and bright sapphire orbs...

_**"So, How was your training going?" **_Natalie asked serenely before giving a small, velvet, red box which Mikan just eyed suspiciously.

_**"What is that?"**_

_**"A special controlling device... It's your mothers's..." **_Natalie alleged while looking away from Mikan, who is currently flabbergasted by Natalie's sudden revelation.

_**"What do you mean?"**_ Mikan asked out of curiousity causing Natalie to wince...

_**"Ms. Yuka Sakura is a close friend of our family. When she was in the same age as you are, Ms. Yuka also participated in the Alice Battle, which took place 20 years ago..." **_Natalie said slowly causing Mikan to scowl.

_**"And that's when she met my father... My father sealed your mother's alices before the final round so that she can win the alice battle..."**_ Natalie added monotonously.

_**"Then... Did my mother succeed?" **_Mikan asked back while Natalie just took a seat in a wooden chair in front of her.

_**"I didn't hear any news regarding that matter. My family said that I shouldn't learn or know anything about it. Whenever someone from my family hears the name of Ms. Yuka Sakura, they will immediately get angry or something close to that..."**_

Natalie replied while fondling with her slender fingers causing Mikan to grimace.

_'There is something odd going on here... I know that she is hiding something... I just know it and I'm going to find that out... Soon.'_

**_...To Be Continued..._**

* * *

_**Now... That's the conflict I'm talking about!~**_

_**So how was it? I made this chapter complicated so that I can keep you interested... Well, what happened between the Madeline and the Sakura family? And are you ready for the final round? **_

_**STAY TUNED AND PLEASE REVIEW!~**_

**_XxX|*~Crimson X Flames~*|XxX_**

**v v v**

**v v**

**v**


	17. An Unpleasant Suprise

_**...Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice...**_

_**Kudos for another chapter!**_

_**I want to thank **__"Alaine X Rainchester", "X .Midnight Light. X", "XxX Handsome-Sorcerer XxX", "X The Thunder Emperor X", "Rayne V Cross", "gravefairy", "Sil3nTSn0W", "Secret X Chaser", "Midnight Sleeper 29", "midnight leo", "Rena Miko", "vampire2711"** and** "Kylee-Cat" __**for reviewing the prevoius chapter, really appreciate it!~**_

_**"Gakuen Alice: The Dark Side Of The Dazzling Sun"**_

_**Story By: |*~Crimson X Flames~*|**_

* * *

_**"Recap from Chapter 15: The Repetition of The Past"**_

_"What is that?"_

_"A special controlling device... It's your mothers's..." Natalie alleged while looking away from Mikan, who is currently flabbergasted by Natalie's sudden revelation._

_"What do you mean?" Mikan asked out of curiousity causing Natalie to wince..._

_"Ms. Yuka Sakura is a close friend of our family. When she was in the same age as you are, Ms. Yuka also participated in the Alice Battle, which took place 20 years ago..." Natalie said slowly causing Mikan to scowl._

_"And that's when she met my father... My father sealed your mother's alices before the final round so that she can win the alice battle..." Natalie added monotonously._

_"Then... Did my mother succeed?" Mikan asked back while Natalie just took a seat in a wooden chair in front of her._

_"I didn't hear any news regarding that matter. My family said that I shouldn't learn or know anything about it. Whenever someone from my family hears the name of Ms. Yuka Sakura, they will immediately get angry or something close to that..."_

_Natalie replied while fondling with her slender fingers causing Mikan to grimace._

_'There is something odd going on here... I know that she is hiding something... I just know it and I'm going to find that out... Soon.'_

* * *

_**BOLD- English**_

_Italics- Thoughts_

Normal- Japanese

_**"Chapter 16: The Unpleasant Surprise"**_

_***~...A Week Later...~***_

_**9:30 a.m. (Alice Academy U.S.A.- Principal's Office)**_

_**"We just received a message about the 'Alice Battle'. It was mentioned that it will be better for you to go to Gakuen Alice a week before so you can prepare yourselves... One more thing, they also said that you need to choose three of your friends that will help you during the final round... The announcer will explain it further to you." **_Mr. Cyrus Heimrich, the old principal, alleged while tapping his wooden desk causing the two, young students in front of him to sigh.

_**"Does it mean... We're going to depart two days from now? And what do you mean by 'three of your friends'?" **_Mikan asked while looking anxiously at the principal.

_**"Yes... I don't know what they're planning. But there's only one thing that I know... They're planning something bad." **_Mr. Heimrich replied resulting Kiara to sigh for the second time.

_**"We understand. We'll get ready as soon as possible." **_Kiara replied monotonously before abruptly standing up from his seat, to be followed by Mikan.

_**"Good Luck."**_

* * *

_***~The Next Day~***_

_**7:00 a.m. (Alice Academy- A-Field)**_

"_**Training again, are you?" **_Kiara asked teasingly before throwing a huge towel towards Mikan's direction causing Mikan to shrug a little.

"_**We need to gear up for the final round. I'm also getting ready for the sealing of my alices." **_Mikan replied with a hint of sadness in her voice while Kiara just sighed softly.

"_**We can win even without that stupid technique. You just need to… Believe in yourself." **_Kiara replied before leaning back against the wall.

"_**That's why I'm doing this. Because I believe in myself that I can reach the second level of my alice." **_Mikan mumbled before dropping her weapon into the ground.

"_**Mikan… Are you ready if in case… You didn't reach the time limit of the seal and will vanish from this world?" **_Kiara asked back before covering his face with his bangs.

_**"Only fate knows the answer to your question..."**_

* * *

_***~...A Day Later...~***_

_**11:30 p.m.- Midnight (Alice Academy International Airport- Departure Area)**_

_**"I'm sorry guys that I can't join you. I really need to make up my lessons or else, My rank will be lowered. I'll just follow you if I can finish all of these." **_Juliette muttered solemnly under her breath before crossing her arms sadly.

_**"I understand, Juliette. You don't need to do that." **_Mikan replied while Kiara just nodded slightly.

_**"And I'll be there to help them." **_Blake added before giving a miniature smile.

_**"Count us in too." **_A low, feminine voice alleged as all of the sudden, Gretta and Natalie appeared in thin air.

_**"We'll be there if you need us." **_Natalie added before smiling directly at Mikan and Kiara.

_**"And one more thing... You need three persons to help you with the final round, right?" **_Gretta alleged coldly before snapping her fingers piercingly.

_**"Yes."**_

* * *

_**...Meanwhile, Back In Gakuen Alice...**_

_**8:00 a.m. (2-B Classroom)**_

"You won't believe what I just heard... Mikan-chan is coming here! I read it from Narumi-sensei's mind earlier!"

Kokoro Yome, the naughty mind-reader said gleefully causing all of the students gazed at him unbelievably... Mostly from the gang, to be exact.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Sumire replied back before looking away from Koko's direction.

"Do you know when will she come back?" Yuu asked while fixing his glasses causing Koko to sigh.

"I don't know. Narumi-sensei also mentioned that he will know the details after a meeting between the other teachers."

* * *

_***~...13 Hours Later...~***_

_**11:00 a.m. (Gakuen Alice International Airport- G.A.I.A.)**_

_**"Japan... I'm not expecting to go back here so fast. It's been 5 months since I left." **_Mikan said at no one in particular before taking a deep breath.

_**"We're just here to win the battle, nothing else... So don't worry about how your old friends will react if they'll see you again." **_Natalie replied while smiling slightly before standing up from her seat.

_**"Get ready... I can hear them."**_ Natalie added causing Blake to look at her doubtfully.

_**"What do you mean by that?" **_Kiara asked while slowly closing his silver orbs.

_**"Natalie has a voice pheromone alice. She's been training all this time to master that technique." **_Gretta Wreckmeister alleged before a group of men wearing black suits appeared behind them.

_**"Welcome to Gakuen Alice." **_One of them said before smirking directly at Mikan causing Mikan to narrow her eyes a bit.

**_"Thank you... Persona-sensei."_**

* * *

**_12:01 p.m. (Gakuen Alice Lounge)_**

**_"Someone will go here to help you with your luggage. If you may excuse me..."_ **Persona, the class moderator of the dangerous ability class, alleged before disappearing in the dark shadows.

_**...A Few Minutes Later...**_

_**"What took them so long?"**_ Gretta alleged monotonously causing Mikan to shrug slightly.

_**"Don't know... Maybe they were scared." **_Kiara replied coldly before laughing darkly at his own statement causing Mikan and Blake to look at him strangely.

_**"Man, are you..." **_Blake was cut off when all of the sudden, the door of the lounge creaked causing Mikan and the rest to look at it guardly.

_"Mikan...?"_

_**...To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_**How was it? I can't think of anything else!**_

_**For those who can't understand what the final round was all about... The final round is completely different from the other rounds. There is a reason why the principal said that Mikan and Kiara need to choose 3 of their closest friends to join them.**_

_**If you want to know more about it...**_

_**STAY TUNED AND DON'T YOU EVER FORGET TO REVIEW! **_

_(I also want to thank those who putted this story into their favorites and to their story alert list... I'll be really glad if you will review!~)_

_**XxX|*~Crimson X Flames~*|XxX**_


	18. No Regrets

_**...Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice...**_

_**I want to thank **__"XxSakuraTearsxX ", " Rinkiong ", " Rayne V Cross ", " vampire2711 ", " Alaine X Rainchester ", " midnight Leo ", " XxXHandsome-SorcererXxX ", "X .Midnight Light. X", "X The Thunder Emeror X", "XxX ShinoHikari XxX", "Taeniaea", "Lydiacatfish", "Xxdarkness-angelxX" __**and**__ "Xx-Crimson Sakura-xX" __**for reviewing the previous chapter, You really made me happy... Because of that, I'll make this chapter suspensful!**_

_**"Gakuen Alice: The Dark Side Of The Dazzling Sun"**_

_**Story By: |*~Crimson X Flames~*|**_

* * *

_**"Recap From Chapter 16: An Unpleasant Suprise"**_

_"Someone will go here to help you with your luggage. If you may excuse me..." Persona, the class moderator of the dangerous ability class, alleged before disappearing in the dark shadows._

_...A Few Minutes Later..._

_"What took them so long?" Gretta alleged monotonously causing Mikan to shrug slightly._

_"Don't know... Maybe they were scared." Kiara replied coldly before laughing darkly at his own statement causing Mikan and Blake to look at him strangely._

_"Man, are you..." Blake was cut off when all of the sudden, the door of the lounge creaked causing Mikan and the rest to look at it guardly._

_"Mikan...?"_

* * *

_**BOLD- English**_

_Italics- Thoughts_

Normal- Japanese

_**"Chapter 17: No Regrets"**_

_**12:20 p.m. (Gakuen Alice Lounge)**_

"Mikan...?" A guy with a blonde-colored hair and amethyst orbs alleged suspiciously causing Mikan and the rest to grimace.

"Narumi-sensei? Is that you?" Mikan replied while scanning the middle-aged man's features. She quickly stood up from her seat and walked steadily towards the guy's direction.

"All of your classmates missed you so much! Especially Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume!" Narumi L. Anjo said before smiling sweetly causing Mikan to flinch.

_'Seriously... why will they miss me? In fact, they were the ones who triggered me to go to America.'_

Mikan just sighed deeply before managing to blurt out a cold reply causing Narumi to widened his eyes a bit.

"Where are they?"

"They are currently in the cafeteria but I would suggest that you greet them tomorrow during my homeroom class. I'm sure that it would be fun!"

Narumi, oblivious on what happened between Mikan and his other students, alleged blissfully causing Mikan and the rest to look at him, amused.

_**"Anyway, Who are these good-looking people with you?" **_Narumi added in English before looking at the group suspiciously... At Kiara an Blake, to be exact.

_**"My friends back in Alice Academy U.S.A." **_Mikan replied while smiling akwardly.

_**"Good day to you, Mr. Narumi. I am Kiara Athelstan and this are Blake Devereux, Natalie Madeline and Gretta Wreckmeister**_." Kiara said in an elegant manner before pointing at the other three beside him.

_**"I assume that all of you can speak in Japanese. Am I right?" **_Narumi asked back causing Blake to grimace.

_**"All of us can, but except for Blake here." **_Gretta replied monotonously before giving him a forced smile.

_**"Then... We need to go now. I still need to tour you around the school." **_Narumi alleged before squeezing Mikan's wrist gently causing Kiara to narrow his eyes with slight jealousy while Blake and Natalie just chuckled by his reaction. Gretta, on the other hand, just gazed at Kiara with clear amusement dancing on her azure orbs.

_"What is his relationship with Mikan?"_

* * *

_**1:00 p.m. (Gakuen Alice Dormitory- Guest Room)**_

_**"You are the first one to use this room." **_Narumi alleged at no one in particular.

_**"We are very honored, Mr. Anjo." **_Blake replied monotonously before giving him a miniature smile.

Mikan scanned the said room. The wallpaper of the said room was really mesmerizing... The room was surrounded by pink, sparkling sakura petals. If you think that the room was ordinary, you got that completely wrong. They used a special wallpaper, to begin with. The designs in the wallpaper were moving naturally as if it was real and three dimensional.

_'It was as if...'__** She thought. **__'This room was designed for me.'_

_**"This is so cool!" **_Natalie alleged while looking at her surroundings, interrupting Mikan's thoughts.

_**"It really is." **_Gretta agreed silently before dropping her bags onto the cold ground.

_**"Mikan, are you ready to face them?"**_ Blake asked with a hint of concern in his voice causing Mikan to smirk unknowingly.

_**"I am... More than ready**_**."**

Mikan replied before smirking darkly. The group just smiled at her response except for Kiara. He knew that Mikan is completely nervous and afraid... to see her old friends who had betrayed her and the true reason why she left Gakuen Alice.

* * *

_***~...The Next Day...~***_

_**5:00 a.m. (Gakuen Alice Dormitory- Guest Room)**_

Everyone in the dormitory was still in deep slumber... But except for a young girl named Mikan Sakura.

_'I wonder how will they react if they will see me... If I'm like this, completely different from before.'_Mikan continued to look out the window before sighing softly.

_**"Oi, cheer up... I'm not comfortable, seeing you like that**_." Kiara muttered firmly, suddenly appearing behind Mikan causing her to jump in suprise.

_**"Did I wake you up?" **_Mikan asked while gazing at Kiara, who is currently rubbing his silvery orbs slightly.

_**"No." **_Kiara replied hesitantly before looking away from her direction.

_**"Can I sit beside you?" **_Kiara asked monotonously after a long period of silence while Mikan nodded slightly.

_**"It's because of them, right?" **_He added coldly.

_**"I don't know why after all this months I still can't forget what they did to me... And now, I'm going to see them again." **_Mikan replied before leaning against his broad shoulder causing Kiara to look at her incredulously.

_**"Let's just stay like this for a while..." **_Mikan added while closing her golden orbs anxiously before Kiara placed his arm around her petite waist.

_**"We could also stay like this... Forever." **_Kiara whispered huskily before slowly drifting back to sleep.

_***~2 Hours Later~***_

_**7:30 a.m. (Gakuen Alice Dormitory- Guest Room)**_

The group were interrupted on what their doing when they suddenly heard three, consecutive, loud knocks at the door.

_**"It's me, Narumi." **_A deep voice coming from the door alleged quietly before Blake can open the door.

_**"Are you ready?" **_Narumi asked as the group just nodded curtly in unison.

_**"Please follow me."**_

* * *

_**7:50 a.m. (Gakuen Alice: 2-B Classroom)**_

"I don't know why... I just can't read his mind!" Kokoro Yome, the infamous mind-reader said suspiciously while the rest of the students just shrugged.

"Maybe Narumi-sensei had a special device or something." Mochu replied but before Koko can even respond...

"Good Morning, My darlings!" Narumi alleged happily causing some of the students to be dumbfounded.

_'Its been a while since sensei acted like this.__**'**_

"I'm not going to make this any longer. Today, we will have some visitors so please treat them well!" Narumi added gleefully before motioning the group to come in. Natalie Madeline was the first one to enter the room.

"I'm Natalie Madeline from the Alice Academy U.S.A." Natalie alleged while giving her signature smile. Some of the students were just awed by her beauty while Hotaru, Natsume and the rest of the gang flinched when they heard the word 'Alice Academy U.S.A.'...

The next one who entered the room was Blake Devereux. He ruffled his dirty-blonde hair causing the girls to squeal at the glorious sight in front of them.

_**"I'm Blake Devereux. I'm not fluent in Japanese though." **_Blake said while smiling sweetly. The next one who went inside was Gretta.

_**"Gretta Wreckmeister." **_Gretta alleged before walking gracefully towards the direction of Blake and Natalie. The students were just astonished by her sudden action. After a few moments of silence, the front door suddenly creaked noisily causing all of them to narrow their eyes a bit.

The students, particularly 'the gang', suddenly stood up from their seat.

_**"Kiara Athelstan." **_Kiara alleged firmly causing all of the students to gaze at him, flaberggasted.

_'He looks like a God!__**' **_Their thoughts were interrupted when all of the sudden, an emotionless, young lady walked slowly in front of them.

_**"I am Mikan... Mikan Sakura." **_Mikan said in a menacing tone causing all the students to gaze incredibly at the girl in front of them...

_"W-what the... Sakura?"_

_**...To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_**I can't think of anything to write... I know that this chapter is a little bit boring so I decided that the next chapter will be the complete opposite.**_

_**Anyway, THE FINAL ROUND will be on THE NEXT CHAPTER! **_

_**Be ready for a blasting new chapter entitled **"Stage 18: Alice Battle III: The Final Destiny"**!**_

**_*~...Next Chapter Preview...~*_**

"Wait!" Natsume alleged huskily while grabbing Mikan's wrist causing her to gaze at him pleadingly.

"Please Natsume... Let me go. I'm sure that someday, in the near future... I'll come back." Mikan replied monotonously before walking towards the dark alley.

"Mikan..." Natsume just looked at the fading figure helplessly before covering his face with his raven bangs.

_"Don't leave me..."_

**_*~That's it... FOR NOW~*_**

_**That's not what exactly it would look like. There will be a scene like that but it may be in a different setting. If you want to know what will happen...**_

_**STAY TUNED AND PLEASE REVIEW!~**_

_**XxX|*~Crimson X Flames~*|XxX**_

_***vvv***_

_***vv***_

_***v***_

* * *


	19. The Unfathomable Seal

_**...Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice...**_

_**In this new and suspenseful chapter, you'll witness the sealing of Mikan's alices and the first part of the final round! Be ready...**_

_Note: I just changed this chapter's title into "The Unfathomable Seal" and put "The Final Destiny" in the next chapter so __**STAY TUNED!**_

_**Before writing this chapter, I want to thank **__"Rinkiong", "midnight leo", "vampire2711", "Shadow Mistress-of death", "Xxdarkness-angelxX", "Lydiacatfish", "Alaine X Rainchester", "I Am RealMeyer", "X .Midnight Light. X", "X The Thunder Emperor X", "Rayne V Cross", "XxX Handsome-Sorcerer XxX"", "XxX ShinoHikari XxX", "Rena Miko", "nightraven54", "Kylee-Cat",__"Lila 81711997"__** and **"Miaka Shibuya"** for reviewing the previous chapter!**_

_**"Gakuen Alice: The Dark Side Of The Dazzling Sun"**_

_**Story By: |*~Crimson X Flames~*|**_

* * *

_**"Recap From Chapter 17: No Regrets"**_

_"I'm not going to make this any longer. Today, we will have some visitors so please treat them well!" Narumi added gleefully before motioning the group to come in. Natalie Madeline was the first one to enter the room._

_"I'm Natalie Madeline from the Alice Academy U.S.A." Natalie alleged while giving her signature smile. Some of the students were just awed by her beauty while Hotaru, Natsume and the rest of the gang flinched when they heard the word 'Alice Academy U.S.A.'..._

_The next one who entered the room was Blake Devereux. He ruffled his dirty-blonde hair causing the girls to squeal at the glorious sight in front of them._

_"I'm Blake Devereux. I'm not fluent in Japanese though." Blake said while smiling sweetly. The next one who went inside was Gretta._

_"Gretta Wreckmeister." Gretta alleged before walking gracefully towards the direction of Blake and Natalie. The students were just astonished by her sudden action. After a few moments of silence, the front door suddenly creaked noisily causing all of them to narrow their eyes a bit._

_The students, particularly 'the gang', suddenly stood up from their seat._

_"Kiara Athelstan." Kiara alleged firmly causing all of the students to gaze at him, flabbergasted._

_'He looks like a God!' Their thoughts were interrupted when all of the sudden, an emotionless, young lady walked slowly in front of them._

_"I am Mikan... Mikan Sakura." Mikan said in a menacing tone causing all the students to gaze incredibly at the girl in front of them..._

_"W-what the... Sakura?"_

* * *

_**BOLD- English**_

_Italics- Thoughts_

Normal- Japanese

_**"Chapter 18: The Unfathomable Seal"**_

_**8:00 a.m. (2-B Classroom)**_

"_**Free time!" **_Narumi shouted before skipping happily towards the door, leaving Mikan and the rest. Mikan, who is currently gazing at the students, just leaned back against a wall.

"You seemed very surprised, Imai." Mikan whispered huskily while gazing at Hotaru emotionlessly.

"Why are you here? Is it because of us?" Natsume said quietly. Mikan diverted her gaze to Natsume shortly after he spoke up.

"Nothing that concerns you… Don't you know? The Alice Battle will be held here one week later… Mr. Yukihira should have discussed it with you a long time ago."

"That's impossible. The principal vanished a month before. We still didn't know where he is right now. Even the teachers didn't know the reason why he left." Yuu Tobita replied before looking away from Mikan's gaze.

"Well, that's very suspicious of him… From what we know, each branch needs to choose three of their closest friends to help them with the final round. The announcer will explain it further to us." Natalie alleged quietly while fondling with her delicate fingers.

"Mikan… We're very sorry for what we've done that day. It's not our fault." Anna and Nonoko alleged quietly, changing the subject unconsciously.

"Did you just say it's not your fault? Whatever I do, whenever I go, I still can't forget what you did to me. You hit me, hard…" Mikan alleged monotonously before pointing at her chest with her left thumb, scarcely causing all of students to look at her with guilt.

"You don't understand! Koizumi… Koizumi was the one who did it. She just used us to destroy your heart, your very being." Hotaru replied before standing up from her seat.

"Where is Koizumi anyway?"

"I don't know... She didn't show her face this morning." Ruka replied quietly.

"I guess, our business here is done." Mikan turned her back hastily against them and started walking steadily towards the door with Kiara and the others. But before she can even open the door, she felt someone held her wrist tightly.

"Just let us explain." Natsume said while gazing at Mikan intently causing Mikan to look away from his direction.

"You had your chance." Mikan replied sadly, still not looking into his ruby orbs.

"That is what's wrong with you... You never hear us out. You are always thinking of yourself." Natsume alleged monotonously.

"I can't... I just can't." Mikan closed the door of the classroom shut. Leaving the students... with grief and guilt dancing in their minds.

* * *

_**8:30 a.m. (Gakuen Alice Dormitory- Guest Room)**_

_**"Mikan... Why don't you go back there and tell what you truly feel?" **_Kiara asked with a hint of sadness in his voice.

_**"You heard what I said earlier..." **_Mikan began. _**"I can never forgive them after what happened."**_

_**"You're making it so hard for them... for yourself!"**_ Blake appeared behind them before sitting in a comfy couch near him.

_**"Why are you making it a big deal, anyway? Are you siding with them? Well, feel free! I don't need your pity..." **_Mikan stood up from her seat abruptly as all of the sudden, she jumped out of the window gracefully causing the group to grimace.

_"We're doing our best to help you... But you're taking it the wrong way..." _Kiara made a face before standing from his seat and walked steadily towards his bedroom.

* * *

_***~...5 Days Later...~***_

**_9:00 p.m. (Thursday Night/ Gakuen Alice Dormitory- Guest Room)_**

No one discussed on what happened five days ago, It was like nothing had happened. There they sat in the guest room's living room, no one of them has courage to utter a word...

**_"The sealing is coming near... Your destiny lies in there... It is a matter of life and death. If that time comes, don't tell me that I didn't warn you." _**Gretta alleged firmly, trying to break the ice.

**_"Enough with those corny punchlines... How many times do I need to tell you that I'm ready." _**Mikan asked monotonously but it sounds more like a statement than a question. She sighed deeply for the first time after five, consecutive days.

**_"Well, get ready for tomorrow... 12 o' clock midnight sharp." _**Natalie stood up from her seat and went towards her room quietly. Kiara, on the other hand, just shaked his head regretfully.

_"Why is this happening to us?"_

* * *

_***~... The Next Day ...~***_

_**9:00 a.m. (Gakuen Alice- 2B Classroom)**_

"From what Mikan had told us, The Alice Battle will be tomorrow... I still can't believe that she will patricipate there!" Kokoro Yome alleged frantically causing the students who heard it to grimace.

"Yeah. I saw how the Alice Battle ten years ago was and it was really gruesome!" Anna and Nonoko said shockingly at the same time.

"Anyway... Do you know where Koizumi-san is? She's been absent since Mikan came here... I think she had something to do with the missing students around the school..." Yuu Tobita replied, ruffling his hair unknowingly.

"We don't care about that bitc- girl. She is the reason why Sakura left... It's just right that she will be one of those 'missing students'. So do you have any news regarding that matter?" Sumire replied, looking at Hotaru Imai, who is currently doing an invention.

"The academy suspects that this is a doing of Reo Mouri as a revenge for what happened before. They also have another suspect but the information about that is only limited around the higher-ups. One day while I was walking around the campus, I accidentally overheard from what of the teachers that... That guy is known as 'Your Majesty/ Highness' or something like that..." Hotaru replied, still not looking at them.

_'More like of eavesdropping.'_ Some of the students thought curtly.

"That guy seemed powerful. I wonder what's his connection with the academy." Natsume said skeptically before looking out the window.

_(Author's Note: That guy can be seen in "Chapter 8: The Inception Of The Clash", at the last part.)_

* * *

_***~11:40 p.m. (Gakuen Alice- Northern Forest)~***_

_**"Are we there yet?" **_Mikan asked at no one in particular while shoving the tree branches getting in her way.

**_"Don't worry... We're here." _**Kiara replied before stopping in his tracks.

**_"We've been waiting for you. Please lie down in this velvet cloth." _**Gretta replied while pointing towards a red, velvet cloth with a big transmutation circle around it.

_(Author's Note: The transmutation circle is what Alchemists use if they will perform a ritual or something close to that. Open this link to see what it looks like: **http:/i17(.)photobucket(.)com/albums/b51/tearsofgold242/alchemy(.)jpg**...)_

_"Shiroyuki gonsu rensokuh filsam afero krinsh hirodo derstio..." _Natalie begun to say unfamiliar words while placing her hands on the top of Mikan's chest.

_"Kirosu biovin shinje prento girnsho... **Come Forth!**" _Natalie, who is currently closing her eyes, snapped her amber orbs open as all of the sudden, A strike of lightning started to enclose the transmutation circle around Mikan. Kiara, on the other hand, remained frozen in his spot. The flash off lightning started to eat up Mikan's body causing Kiara and Blake to grimace.

_**"Stop! Stop it already... I'm begging you!" **_Kiara ran towards their direction before Gretta placed her left arm in his chest, as if motioning him to stop.

_**"Natalie knows what she's doing. The seal will be over soon. Don't worry."**_ Gretta alleged monotonously. Kiara took a step back while looking at Mikan intently.

_"This is the choice you had taken... I'll try to control myself... For you."_

* * *

_***~...The Next Day...~***_

_**7:00 a.m. (Gakuen Alice Dormitory- Guest Room)**_

_**"W-what happened? W-where... am I?" **_Mikan felt a pang of pain in her chest causing Kiara to look away from her direction.

_**"You are in my room. How are you feeling?" **_Kiara asked back while gazing at Mikan with a hint of pity in his silver orbs.

"Very... Light. So the Alice Battle is today, eh?" Mikan asked coldly, trying to change the topic.

_**"Yes."**_

_**"This day will determine if you will vanish or not. Mikan..." **_Kiara suddenly hugged her tightly, knowing that this might be the last time that he could talk to her.

_**"I can't breath... Kiara!" **_Mikan giggled softly before hugging Kiara back. They didn't know that the rest of the group were eavesdropping, enjoying a short show in front of them.

* * *

**_10:00 p.m. (Gakuen Alice- Arena)_**

__

**"ARE YOU READY FOR THE FINAL ROUND OF THE MOST TALKED-ABOUT ALICE BATTLE?" **

The Announcer asked cheerfully. The people around the arena roared loudly except for a certain group.

_**"THEN WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR? LET THE FINAL SHOWDOWN BEGIN!" **_The announcer said before grinning.

_**"The rules for this round were changed by the higher-ups. You need to choos three acquintances that will accompany you in the fight. Each of the members will recieve an Alice Coin. Each coin has different values, Only one of the members of each team will have a value of 20 points. The remaining members will either have 1 or 5. The team who gets the higher points wins. We will set a time limit of 10 hours... If none of the two teams won, the team who has a higher points will win!" Natsume and Hotaru just gazed at each other.**_

"I'll join you." Sumire alleged seriously.

"Count me in too." Koko grinned as if nothing happened.

"Natsume... I'll join too." Ruka smiled darkly causing Natsume and Hotaru to grimace.

**_"Both teams... Please go to the center of the Arena immediately."_**

**_*~...To Be Continued...~*_**

* * *

_**That's it... Thank you for reading this chapter!**_

_**I hope you liked it...**_

_**I also hope that I can get more than 20 reviews So that I can make the next chapter more beautiful... An inspiration, i mean...**_

_**STAY TUNED AND PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**|*~Crimson X Flames~*|**_

_**v**_


	20. The Final Awakening

_**...Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice...**_

**_This chapter will determine the winner of The 87th Alice Battle. And What's up with the "Final Awakening"? Who will win? Read and Find out! _**

**_I would also want to suggest that please listen to this song while reading this chapter:_**_ "Aizome" by Mamiko Noto (Jigoku Shoujo Futakomori OST) **Trust me, You'll cry while reading this chapter... If not, teary-eyed or goosebumps! You could go to Youtube () or Animelyrics ()... Don't read the Recap anymore, go straightly to the chapter.**_

_**I want to thank **__"XxX Handsome-Sorcerer XxX", "Rinkiong", "X .Midnight Light. X", "Alaine x Rainchester", "X The Thunder Emperor X", "Rayne V Cross", "vampire2711", "Miaka Shibuya", "midnight leo", "Rena Miko", "Shadow Mistress-of death", "XxX ShinoHikari XxX", "pink-heronsGAA", "Kylee-Cat"__** and **__"I Am RealMeyer"__** for reviewing the previous chapter!**_

_**"Gakuen Alice: The Dark Side Of The Dazzling Sun"**_

_**Story By: |*~Crimson X Flames~*|**_

* * *

_**"Recap From Stage 18: The Unfathomable Seal"**_

_**"ARE YOU READY FOR THE FINAL ROUND OF THE MOST TALKED-ABOUT ALICE BATTLE?" **_

_The Announcer asked cheerfully. The people around the arena roared loudly except for a certain group._

_**"THEN WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR? LET THE FINAL SHOWDOWN BEGIN!" **The announcer said before grinning._

_**"The rules for this round were changed by the higher-ups. You need to choose three acquintances that will accompany you in the fight. Each of the members will recieve an Alice Coin. Each coin has different values, Only one of the members of each team will have a value of 20 points. The remaining members will either have 1 or 5. The team who gets the higher points wins. We will set a time limit of 10 hours... If none of the two teams won, the team who has a higher points will win!" Natsume and Hotaru just gazed at each other.**_

_"I'll join you." Sumire alleged seriously._

_"Count me in too." Koko grinned as if nothing happened._

_"Natsume... I'll join too." Ruka smiled darkly causing Natsume and Hotaru to grimace._

_**"Both teams... Please go to the center of the Arena immediately."**_

* * *

_**BOLD- English**_

_Italics- Thoughts_

Normal- Japanese

_**"Chapter 19: The Final Awakening"**_

**_10:30 a.m. (Gakuen Alice- Arena)_**

Mikan and her group mates stood up from their seats and went to their assigned position.

**_"I could hear they're voices clearly. Ruka Nogi, Sumire Shouda and Kokoro Yome will join the Alice Battle." _**Natalie Madeline said at no one in particular.

_**"Weaklings. I'm sure that we will win this battle..."**_ Gretta smirked darkly, directly to the gang's direction.

_**"There's no time to waste, Come on!" **_Mikan walked past them and went to the center of the arena while Kiara and the rest remained frozen in their spot. They didn't know why but they suddenly felt a wind chill against their body.

_"Mikan is determined... determined to win."_

The rest of the group just followed her quietly, not uttering a single word.

* * *

_**10:40 a.m. (Gakuen Alice- Battle Zone)**_

"They're here?" Mikan alleged, with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. She slowly narrowed her amber orbs when she saw Natsume and the rest walked towards them.

"Sakura, we're not-" Sumire Shouda was interrupted by a sudden shout of the announcer.

_**"The fight will take place in... The Tower Of Destiny. The battlefield will be at the center of countless ruins. Please be careful, we might add some twist that you might not want." **_The announcer said causing Mikan and the rest to grimace at the same time.

_"Tower Of Destiny huh?" _Mikan's thoughts were stopped momentarily when Kiara spoke up.

_**"Don't Worry. We'll protect you from them until you acheive your 2nd level." **_Kiara alleged, not meeting Mikan's anxious gaze.

_**"You can't. Remember what Gretta had told us? It will only activate if I am in great danger. If you will protect me until the end of the battle, There's no chance that I can activate the 2nd level of my alice. So I need to fight on my own... But If you insist, Maybe, You could help me out." **_Mikan smiled. Not crooked but the smile she had never let someone see for the last 5 months. Filled with Reassurance, Passion, Innocence, Honesty and... Love?

Natsume gazed at the couple intently, especially to Mikan. That smile was only meant for him but now, to someone else. Ruka, sensing Natsume's body tensed up, suddenly patted his bestfriend's back causing him to flinch.

"We'll be here beside you. Don't mind her for now, Just concentrate in the fight." Hotaru said before giving him a miniature smile.

Slowly the center of the arena was enclosed by a black, glass-like barrier. A few seconds later, the surroundings were changed into a tower with countless of roses around it. Kiara and the rest encircled Mikan protectively before changing into their respective stances.

"Always remember that whatever happens, I'll... Protect you." Kiara alleged firmly as all of the sudden, a tear ran down from Mikan's amber orbs as she wiped it gently.

"You don't need to tell me that. I trust you." Mikan streched her right arm to hold Kiara's face.

"Let's get this started." Ruka said darkly causing Mikan to close her eyes. They didn't know that Mikan sealed her alice a day ago.

Kiara and Gretta looked at each other for a split second as they charged towards the Gakuen Alice representatives. Koko whispered something into Hotaru and Natsume's ear.

"They're hiding something but I can't hear their thoughts. Someone is blocking them." Koko whispered harshly.

"Idiot! Mikan has the Nullification Alice... Of course, She could block it!" Sumire replied as if that was the most obvious thing she had ever heard.

"That's not what I meant... Someone much stronger."

Natsume quickly blocked Kiara's attack while Hotaru motioned Venus, one of her human-like inventions, to defend her against Gretta.

* * *

_**11:00 a.m. (Somewhere In Japan)**_

"The fight had started and as you said, we already sent a spy that will help them." A guy said. "Your Majesty... Why are you helping them? Instead, We should just help Gakuen Alice."

"We need to help Mikan Sakura... I want to return what I owe from her." The guy around 18 or 19, Dark blue hair and pale blue orbs replied before smiling gently.

"You've been telling that reason to us since you came back here... Sono, Kaname." Another guy appeared out of thin air, alleged darkly.

"Persona-sensei or should I say... Rei Serio?" Kaname smiled while gazing at the guy suspiciously.

"Do you want to go to the Arena? There are still time left." Persona replied while looking at his watch.

"Maybe later, when things started to heat up..."

* * *

_***~...1 hour later...~***_

**_12:01 p.m. (Battle Zone- Somewhere in the bushes)_**

Blake and Natalie were slightly bruised while Mikan, Kiara and Gretta remained untouched. Sumire, on the other hand, was already disqualified since Gretta and Kiara got her Alice Coin, which has 5 points in it. The rest were just slightly bruised.

"They have the advantage. And did you notice something?" Hotaru asked Natsume while gripping her telescope tightly.

"What is it?"

"Mikan is not attacking us and all of them are surrounding her as if they are protecting her." Hotaru added before standing up slowly.

"Where are you going, Imai-san?" Ruka asked, gazing at Hotaru intently.

"We need to destroy their formation so that we could attack Mikan. I'm pretty sure that she has the Alice Coin with the value of 20 points." Hotaru said coolly. "We will win this battle, I just know it."

* * *

_**12:10 p.m. (Battle Zone- Rose Garden)**_

_**"I can hear them. They will divert our attention away from Mikan so that they could attack her because they thought that she has the Alice Coin, the one with the 20 points in it... They are already desperate." **_Natalie alleged monotonously.

_**"Well, unfortunately for them, Gretta was the one who got the 20 points... I need to fight them. If not, I could not activate the second level of my alice." **_Mikan replied silently while looking at her surroundings keenly.

_**"We understand but we'll be always there if you need us." **_Blake replied before smiling.

**_...Meanwhile..._**

"Damn! Where did they go?" Hotaru asked at no one in particular causing Natsume to look at her suspiciously.

"Mikan and the other 4 went in seperate ways... They left Mikan alone." Hotaru added monotonously.

"What's bad about that?" Ruka asked back slowly.

"It seems like a decoy..."

"Why don't we just try it? Maybe it's not a decoy." Koko alleged before throwing something towards Hotaru's direction.

"I think, we will going to use this... Soon."

The group continued their conversation as all of the sudden, they heard a set of footsteps behind them.

"What is that?" Koko asked before taking a step back.

"Don't worry-" Ruka was cut off short as suddenly, Kiara, Blake, and Gretta attacked them.

"You're going to lose, Hyuuga." Kiara alleged firmly before wielding his sword against Natsume's body.

After a few minutes of fighting, all of them were either bruised or heavily injured. Natsume and Hotaru, on the other hand, were now preparing to attack both Kiara and Gretta.

"Do you have any last words?" Natsume asked lowly while glaring at Kiara.

"No-"Natsume didn't give him a chance to reply as he quickly ran towards Kiara's direction, ready to attack him. Kiara just closed his silvery orbs, waiting for an impact to come... A few seconds passed however, he didn't hear anything at all.

"Mikan!" Kiara and the rest who saw the scene, gazed at the girl in front of them with awe.

_(Author's Note: Imagine Mikan with wide, black wings, black hair with bloody red highlights and scarlet orbs, that matches her suit.)_

_"What had you done?"_

_**...To Be CONTINUED...**_

* * *

_**Sorry if I finished this chapter with a cliff-hanger! I was really panicking while writing, After all, I promised all of you that I'll update this story every week...**_

* * *

_"...Next Chapter Preview..."_

**_(Stage 20: Dream Catcher)_**

**_"Where are we?"_** Kiara asked monotonously while gazing at Mikan curiously.

**_"We are... Inside of my world." _**Mikan replied.**_ "My dream."_**

"What do you mean?" Natsume alleged quietly.

**_"This is the second level of my Alice..."_**

_"...End Of Next Chapter Preview..."_

* * *

_**Why is Kaname Sono called 'Your Majesty'? And is that the second level of Mikan Sakura? STAY TUNED AND PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_***~XxX|Crimson X Flames|XxX~***_


	21. Dream Catcher

…_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice and its characters…**_

_**Before I start this chapter, I first want to thank the following for supporting and reading this story!**_

"_I Am RealMeyer", "vampire2711", "XxX Handsome-Sorcerer XxX", "Xxdarkness-angelxX", "Rena Miko", "Rinkiong", "midnight leo", "pink-heronsGAA", "Alaine X Rainchester", "X .Midnight Light. X", "X The Thunder Emperor", "Miaka Shibuya", "Rayne V Cross", "XxX ShinoHikari XxX", "XxCrazy PenguinxX", "Suki Sakura", "Kylee-Cat",_ _**and last but not the least…**_ _"nightraven54"__**.**_

_**Special thanks to **__"icy fathom"__** for helping me finish this another out-of-this-world chapter and also **__"anime-zhign"__** for the suggestion but I'm still thinking about it.**_

_**"Gakuen Alice: The Dark Side of the Dazzling Sun"**_

_**Story By: XxX|*~Crimson X Flames~*|XxX**_

* * *

"_**Recap from Stage 19: The Final Awakening"**_

_After a few minutes of fighting, all of them were either bruised or heavily injured. Natsume and Hotaru, on the other hand, was now preparing to attack both Kiara and Gretta._

_"Do you have any last words?" Natsume asked lowly while glaring at Kiara._

_"No-"Natsume didn't give him a chance to reply as he quickly ran towards Kiara's direction, ready to attack him. Kiara just closed his silvery orbs, waiting for an impact to come... A few seconds passed however, he didn't hear anything at all._

_"Mikan!" Kiara and the rest who saw the scene gazed at the girl in front of them with awe._

_(Author's Note: Imagine Mikan with wide, black wings, black hair with bloody red highlights and scarlet orbs, which matches perfectly with her suit.)_

_"What have you done?"_

**_"End Of Recap"_**

* * *

_**BOLD-English**_

_Italics- Thoughts_

Normal-Japanese

_**"Stage 20: Dream Catcher"**_

**_12:30 p.m. (Battle Zone: The Tower Of Destiny) _**_"9 hours & 30 minutes- TIME LIMIT"_

"_Why is it that there is nothing happening yet_?" Kiara thought anxiously to himself. Slowly, he opened his eyes, those silvery white orbs gleaming against the dazzling light.

"_**M-Mikan**_?" a shiver surged through Kiara and the rest as he gazed at Mikan momentarily. The once joy filled character has turned into one of the most powerful things he had ever laid his eyes upon.

Her raven wings across the clearing, surrounded by a bloody, red aura. Kiara could feel Natsume's grasp in his uniform loosen. They continued to stare at Mikan soullessly for a few seconds that seemed like hours.

The momentum was suddenly interrupted when the ground of the battle zone began to shake uncontrollably.

"_**What was that?" **_Gretta exclaimed while scanning her surroundings perplexingly as out of the blue, the whole arena was covered by a thick, red mist causing all of the participants and the audience to stand in awe.

"I read their minds. They will change the battle field into a…" Koko didn't have a time to finish his statement as the whole battle field started to shatter like pieces of fragile glasses.

"_**Into a what?"**_ Blake asked back before casting a glass-like barrier around him to avoid from being hit by sharp particles. Little by little, The center of the arena started to clear up revealing a dark, enormous cave.

"...The Clandestine Chamber." Koko replied slowly causing Hotaru to snort.

"So that was the announcer meant about adding twists… From what I know, The Clandestine Chamber has countless doors inside it. If you come in, there is big possibility that you will never come back." Ruka alleged before looking away from the group who's been staring at him suspiciously the whole time.

"_**Anyway… Where is Mikan? She was just right beside me the whole time!"**_ Natalie asked at no one in particular.

"_**Don't tell me that she already went inside…" **_Kiara started to walk steadily towards the large opening of the cave.

"Wait! We'll be coming with you!"

* * *

…_**Meanwhile, Somewhere in the Outskirts of Japan…**_

**_12:50 p.m. (Gakuen Alice Head Quarters: Intelligence Division) _**_"9 hours & 10 minutes- TIME LIMIT"_

"So that was her second level." Sono Kaname alleged before tapping the desk in front of him with his slender fingers.

"No. That's not her second level, It is much stronger than that. Remember what happened to Yuka Izumi, her mother?" Narumi Anjo replied after sitting in a velvety bench beside him.

"Yes. All of the participants inside the battlefield loose their consciousness and they never woke up from their deep slumber." Persona/ Rei Serio suddenly appeared in thin air.

"More like of a _Dream Catcher_. Interesting, right?" Narumi agreed while nodding slightly.

"Interesting indeed... Anyway, What are you doing here, Serio-sama? You should be on the defense division, There might be an attack from the Anit-Alice Organization." Kaname asked while looking at the guy intently.

_"I just want to see how Kuro Neko and Sakura fight."_

* * *

_**1:30 p.m. (Battle Zone: The Clandestine Chamber) **"8 hours & 30 minutes- TIME LIMIT"_

**_"There are many rooms in here!" _**Kiara just continued to walk while Natsume lightened the narrow path by using his alice.

_**"Now is the chance to defeat us." **_Blake said sarcastically, directly at the Gakuen Alice participants.

"We are not like that. There are still 8 1/2 hours left. We could find Mikan first and that's when we will determine who is the winner of the Alice Battle." Hotaru replied before stopping abruptly on her tracks.

"A dead end."

"Guys, why don't we go inside that room?" Natalie pointed a large oak door causing the group to take a step back.

"We don't know what's in there!" Koko stuttered. Gretta and Kiara just gazed back at him with clear amusement in their faces.

"That's why we will check it out." Hotaru slowly opened the door.

The rest group continued to walk towards the said room as out of the blue, Kiara stopped a few inches from the door causing the others to look at him suspiciously.

"What's wrong?" Natalie asked montonously while gazing at Kiara skeptically. "I can sense something bad... There is someone in there." Kiara replied while narrowing his eyes slightly.

"You never know." Natsume replied before entering the room, to be followed by the others...

* * *

_**In the Interim time, Somewhere in Hokkaido, Japan...**_

**_1:40 p.m. _**_"8 hours & 20 minutes- TIME LIMIT"_

**_"Sir, the whole team are ready."_**

**_"Okay. We'll wait until the right time comes. We're not going to attack them, We will just get her." _**A red-haired guy around 20's said before smiling unknowingly.**_ "If they will persist and protect her, that's when we will attack them."_**

**_"Roger."_ **the other guy said before walking out of the room.

_"If I failed in my first attempt, I'm pretty sure that I will be successful in this one." _The guy with the red hair thought before covering his lovely face with his left palm.

_**2:00 p.m. (Battle Zone: Clandestine Chamber) **"8 hours- TIME LIMIT"_

The oak door slowly opened revealing a young girl sitting in an enormous, crystal-like rock.

"You found me." The young lady alleged bitterly before gazing at the group emotionlessly.

_(Author's Note: The room was designed as an enormous sea under the sunset. At the center of it, a dark, glass-like rock can be seen.) _

_**"Mikan... We are here to-"** _Blake was cut off when Mikan appeared behind him after a split second. She slowly wrapped her slightly bruised arms around Blake before whispering something in his ear.

"There's no need to worry. We are going to defeat them... Here." Mikan alleged monotonously as all of the sudden the door of the room vanished out of thin air. She snapped her fingers and after a few seconds, the group started to get dizzy...

"Get out of the trance Mikan... You are not the Mikan that I kn-" Hotaru suddenly collapsed on the cold ground.

_"Don't worry... This will not hurt."_

* * *

_**3:00 p.m.** "7 hours- TIME LIMIT"_

"Mikan?" Kiara rubbed his eyes gently while gazing at the glorious figure in front of him.

"So you're already awake... We are all waiting for you." Mikan replied sarcastically.

"Oi, where are we?" Natsume asked monotonously while gazing at Mikan curiously.

**_"We are... Inside of my world." _**Mikan replied.**_ "My dream."_**

"What do you mean?" Koko alleged quietly.

**_"This is the second level of my Alice..."_**

**_"Just like Yuka. Anyway, What are we doing here?" _**Natalie asked softly.

**_"Fight. The key in escaping my world is to win."_** Mikan replied before smiling in an elegant manner.

"Are you out of your mind?"

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

_**3:20 p.m. (Gakuen Alice- Arena) **"7 hours & 40 minutes- TIME LIMIT"_

**_"Everyone, Did you see that? The princess finally activated her the second level of her alice! We knew that this will happen so we will now place a special device in each of the participant's head to know what is happening inside their dreams!" _**The announcer exclaimed as if a cue, large screens inside the arena started to appear out of nowhere.

_"Let the true Alice Battle begin!"_

****

_...To Be Continued..._

* * *

At last! How was it? PLEASE RATE (1-10), REVIEW AND STAY TUNED!"

**XxX|*~Crimson X Flames~*|XxX**


	22. The Dragon's Lock

_**...Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice...**_

_**Another dazzling chapter coming up! In this chapter, you will know what will win the 87th alice battle.**_

_**I want to thank **__"vampire2711", "Rayne V Cross", "XxX handsome-Sorcerer XxX", "Blaise S.", "Xxdarkness-angelxX", "X The Thunder Emperor X", "Alaine X Rainchester", "Kylee-Cat", "X .Midnight Light. X", "midnight leo", "Rena Miko", "Shadow Mistress-of death", "Miaka Shibuya", "lira191", "nightraven54", "ninghui465"__** and **__"XxCrazy PenguinxX"__** for reviewing the previous chapter, You really made me happy... Because of that, I will make this chapter more complicated than usual!~**_

_**"Gakuen Alice: The Dark Side Of The Dazzling Sun"**_

_**Story By: |*~Crimson X Flames~*|**_

* * *

_**"Recap From Stage 20: The Dream Catcher"**_

_**3:00 p.m.**__ "7 hours- TIME LIMIT"_

_"Mikan?" Kiara rubbed his eyes gently while gazing at the glorious figure in front of him._

_"So you're already awake... We are all waiting for you." Mikan replied sarcastically._

_"Oi, where are we?" Natsume asked monotonously while gazing at Mikan curiously._

_**"We are... Inside of my world." **__Mikan replied.__** "My dream."**_

_"What do you mean?" Koko alleged quietly._

_**"This is the second level of my Alice..."**_

_**"Just like Yuka. Anyway, What are we doing here?" **__Natalie asked softly._

_**"Fight. The key in escaping my world is to win."**__ Mikan replied before smiling in an elegant manner._

_"Are you out of your mind?"_

_**Meanwhile...**_

_**3:20 p.m. (Gakuen Alice- Arena) **__"7 hours & 40 minutes- TIME LIMIT"_

_**"Everyone, Did you see that? The princess finally activated the second level of her alice! We knew that this will happen so we will now place a special device in each of the participant's head to know what is happening inside their dreams!" **__The announcer exclaimed as if a cue, large screens inside the arena started to appear out of nowhere._

_"Let the true Alice Battle begins!"_

* * *

_**BOLD- English**_

_Italics- Thoughts_

Normal- Japanese

"_**Stage 21: The Dragon's Lock"**_

_**3: 40 p.m. (Mikan Sakura's Dream)**_ _"7 hours and 20 minutes- TIME LIMIT"_

"So if I were you, I'll do my best to win…" Mikan added with the hint of sarcasm in her voice as all of the blue, she vanished after her entire being was covered by a thick mist.

"What's wrong with her?" Natalie asked at no one in particular while gawking at the spot where Mikan bid her farewell. The rest just sighed helplessly.

"What are we going to do now? Do we really need fight with each other?"Koko covered his face with his hands causing Hotaru to smile bitterly.

"There is another way to escape without hurting someone… Do you remember the small device I was inventing back in the academy?" Hotaru asked while looking at Natsume, waiting for an answer.

"Hn. Are you pertaining to the dragon's lock?" Natsume replied before glancing at Hotaru skeptically.

"Yes. To be honest with you, I didn't really create that thing... More like of activating."

_(Author's Note: The Dragon's Lock is a rare item that was passed down in generations. It may look like an ordinary padlock with a blue dragon carved around it but don't you ever underestimate it… It is much stronger than you think it would be. If you could remember, this item made a special appearance back in Stage 15: Repetition of the Past, in the part wherein Amanatsu, the look-a-like robot of Mikan, was seen giving something to Hotaru; knowing that it would be dangerous.)_

"What is this dragon's lock you're talking about anyway?" Kiara and the other participants from the U.S.A. Branch, especially Blake and Kiara, just narrowed their orbs slightly.

"It is a rare item that was passed down in many generations… Only the members of the Main Imai Family have this lock… In other words, that is our emblem. The Dragon's Lock has the power to change things that you never expected to happen…" Hotaru alleged monotonously before pulling out a golden padlock _(It has a blue dragon carved neatly in both sides of the padlock.) _from her back pack.

"What do you mean by that? Change the things you never expected to happen?" Gretta asked before crossing her arms abruptly.

"The Dragon's Lock can be only used thrice… This lock doesn't have any key; this can be only opened if you are inside a dream. This could help us in getting out of Mikan's dream by opening the lock… The sealed dragon will protect us from anything that will try to stop us." Hotaru replied while gazing at Gretta intently.

"What about Mikan? We can't just leave her here!" Ruka bellowed roughly before turning his back against the group. Koko, Hotaru and especially Natsume were flabbergasted by Ruka's reaction.

"We are inside Mikan's dream; she can easily cancel her alice out… Unless, she really is not the old Mikan we knew, In other words, she really is out of her darn mind." Blake muttered while dusting his jeans soothingly.

"When are we going to use that lock?"

"_We'll find a right time to unseal it without Mikan even knowing it. She is our friend but in this case, she is our nemesis…"_

* * *

_**4:10 p.m.(Gakuen Alice International Airport- Arrival Area)**__ "6 hours & 50 minutes- TIME LIMIT"_

"_**I see. They are better than I thought they would be; especially that Imai girl…"**_A girl with fiery, red orbs and crimson- colored locks alleged tediously to herself before continuing on walking towards the exit of the building.

"… _Just wait for me; I'll be coming for you, Mikan_." The young lady just smiled at her own thought before handing her luggage to a group of men wearing an alluring black suit.

"_**We need to hurry, Or else… I will not get to see the most exciting part of the battle."**_

* * *

_**4:30 p.m. (Mikan Sakura's Dream) **__"6 hours & 30 minutes- TIME LIMIT"_

"We need to hurry, there's not much time left! 3 hours left in my watch…" Natalie said while looking at her wrist watch with slight panic in her voice.

"There's no need to worry. In a dream, time seemed faster than the real world." Natsume replied huskily, not meeting Natalie's gaze.

"There's no time to waste. We need to find the place where we first land in Mikan's second level. We will unleash the spirit of the dragon there... So that we may perhaps, break away from her world." Natsume started to walk, to be followed by Kiara and the others.

_After a few minutes of walking in the dark, endless path…_

_**4:50 p.m. (Mikan Sakura's Dream)**__ "6 hours & 10 minutes- TIME LIMIT"_

"Look… The dragon carved in the lock is glistening like hell!" Koko said before holding the lock carefully in his hands causing Hotaru to gaze at the thing with curiosity.

"Does that mean that we are already near the place?" Kiara continued to walk steadily. After a few seconds of scanning his surroundings, he finally stopped abruptly in his tracks and rapidly said; "We're here."

"So what are we going to do now?" Blake asked, directly at Hotaru.

"We need to finish this right away. I'll open the lock and we will quickly jump into the dragon's vortex, It will lead us to the real world and that is where we will finish the battle." Hotaru said while gripping the lock tightly. She quickly opened the lock causing the group to stare at the magnificent azure presence with awe.

"What are you waiting for? In the count of three we jump. 1... 3!"

**"BAM!" **The sudden explosion threw the group away from the vortex of the dragon. Slowly, the warm presence started to fade away...

"What the hell happened?" Kiara could feel his body hurt as he tried to stand on his own feet.

"I forgot to tell you... The lock... As soon as we let go of it, it closes back up." Hotaru replied slowly before closing her lavander orbs anxiously. Kiara could sense her fear even she doesn't show it to others.

"I got your point... One of us needs to stay here to keep the lock open, right?" Kiara asked back silently.

"No way!" They all said at once in unison... Except for Natsume and Hotaru who just nodded their head slightly. No one dared to utter a single word so Kiara decided to break the ice.

"I'll go. I'm not doing this for all of you... I'm doing this for Mikan's sake." Kiara alleged before smiling bitterly. He grabbed the golden lock from Hotaru's hand and opened it slowly. The rest of the group just turned their back against him and started to walk steadily to a blue portal/ the dragon's vortex.

"Hyuuga... I have something to tell you." Kiara added causing Natsume to stop dead on his tracks.

"If in case I won't come back, please take care of Mikan for me. She is very important... to me. I'll do everything just to make her happy, even if it may cost my own life... So as a favor from me, please make her happy." Natsume turned his head slowly towards Kiara's direction.

"You don't need to tell me that, Athelstan." Natsume said huskily before looking back at the others, who is currently waiting for him at the front of the portal but before they could even go...

"Give me your hand..." Natalie alleged before extending her hand towards Kiara's direction causing Hotaru and the others to stop in their tracks...

"Whatever happens, at least we tried..." Natalie added, grabbing Kiara's left arm. Natalie and the rest ran towards the portal and slowly, the gleaming light absorbed them. Kiara, on the other hand, just closed his eyes shut while gripping the lock tightly against his chest.

* * *

_**5:40 p.m. (Gakuen Alice- Arena) **"5 hours & 20 minutes- TIME LIMIT"_

"W-what happened?" Ruka rubbed his azure orbs gently and stood up. The rest started to gain consciousness causing the crowd to cheer with delight including the rest of the gang who was currently sitting on the front row, together with Sumire, one of the participants who was already disqualified.

"Kyaa, Kiara Athelstan was so heroic! From now on, I will be the president of _Kiara-sama's _fanclub!" Sumire squealed causing the people around her to sweatdrop.

_'There she goes again...'_

After a few minutes, Mikan Sakura slowly opened her amber orbs causing the crowd to cheer... She abruptly stood up and dusted her suit.

"Why can't I remember anything at all? And my body... It's so light." she said furiously to herself.

"Shall we finish this, Mistress?" Kiara just laughed crookedly, completely ignoring her statement, before putting on his hand gear.

"Let's get it on!" The crowd just roared enthusiastically in response.

_**After countless hours of fighting...**_

_**9:50 p.m. (Gakuen Alice- Arena) **"10 minutes- TIME LIMIT"_

Natalie and Blake from the U.S.A. Branch & Koko and Ruka from the JAPAN Branch were already disqualified. Kiara, on the other hand, forfeited due to his heavy wounds. At this point of time, Only three of them remained.

"Let's finish this... It's now our time to attack." Hotaru and Natsume ran towards the other team's direction as Natsume lit a huge fire in his palm.

"Finish eh...?" Mikan just smiled alluringly at the attacking team and slowly her hand was covered with a white sensation.

"Just like the old days..." Mikan started to ran towards the couple and stretched her left hand that has been covered by a white, fire-like sensation.

For an almost a minute, the entire arena was surrounded by a bright/dazzling light. After that, they saw that the center of the arena was covered with bloody red flames. They waited for someone to come out from those flames... After a few minutes, they noticed a figure walking steadily across the flames.

The audience held their breaths and took a closer look at the figure... The smoke started to clear up, and that's when the people saw who won... Who won the _87th Alice Battle_... and that person is...

_**... TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

_**The final chapter involving the Alice Battle is finally over, no action scenes anymore... Maybe not? The AAO is trying to sabotage the Alice Battle and who is the girl in the airport? I'm pretty sure that you knew her! And WHO DO YOU THINK WILL WINTHE ALICE BATTLE?Please give me some suggestions!**_

_**Thank You For Your Continous Support!**_

_**XxX |*~Crimson X Flames~*|XxX **_

_P.S.: Don't forget to leave a review and stay tuned to my upcoming chapters! **v**_


	23. The Black Feather

…_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice and its characters…**_

_**Before I begin this another astounding episode, I foremost want to thank the following for supporting and reading this story!**_

"_I Am RealMeyer", "vampire2711", "Xxdarkness-angelxX", "Rinkiong", "midnight leo", "Alaine X Rainchester", "X .Midnight Light. X", "X The Thunder Emperor", "Miaka Shibuya", "Rayne V Cross", "XxX ShinoHikari XxX", "Blaise S", "Suki Sakura", "Kylee-Cat",__**and last but not the least…**_ _"xCrimsonRose-RedTenshix"__ (Note for all of you: I Hope you'll like this new chapter of mine!~)__**.**_

_**Special thanks to **__"icy fathom"__** for giving me some advice and also **__"__XxX Handsome-Sorcerer XxX"__** for giving me the 'quote' idea.**_

"_**Gakuen Alice: The Dark Side of the Dazzling Sun"**_

_**Story By: **___

**XxX|*~Crimson X Flames~*|XxX**

* * *

"_**Recap from Stage 21: The Dragon's Lock"**_

_**9:50 p.m. (Gakuen Alice- Arena) **__"10 minutes- TIME LIMIT"_

_Natalie and Blake from the U.S.A. Branch & Koko and Ruka from the JAPAN Branch were already disqualified. Kiara, on the other hand, forfeited due to his heavy wounds. At this point of time, Only three of them remained._

_"Let's finish this... It's now our time to attack." Hotaru and Natsume ran towards the other team's direction as Natsume lit a huge fire in his palm._

_"Finish eh...?" Mikan just smiled alluringly at the attacking team and slowly her hand was covered with a white sensation._

_"Just like the old days..." Mikan started to ran towards the couple and stretched her left hand that has been covered by a white, fire-like sensation._

_For an almost a minute, the entire arena was surrounded by a bright/dazzling light. After that, they saw that the center of the arena was covered with bloody red flames. They waited for someone to come out from those flames... After a few minutes, they noticed a figure walking steadily across the flames._

_The audience held their breaths and took a closer look at the figure... The smoke started to clear up, and that's when the people saw who won... Who won the __87th Alice Battle__... and that person is..._

"…_**End Of Recap…"

* * *

**_

_**BOLD-English**_

_Italics- Thoughts_

Normal-Japanese

"_**Stage 22: The Black Feather"**_

…_Revolutions have come upon us hit by the light in the darkest nights of all time breathing under the surface of the underground while the wind whispered the unknown…_

_Quote By: __**"Moon"**_

_***~#*#~***_

"_**10:00 p.m. (Gakuen Alice- Battle Dome)"**_

The sinister mist slowly cleared up… None of the audience moved an inch after witnessing the person who had just survived…

Her now long, scarlet hair was flowing against the terrifying yet serene wind chill. Her once innocent chocolate orbs, has turned into one of the most magnificent red orbs, a human's eye has ever seen before.

The young girl continued to walk steadily towards the crowd; her eyes not showing remorse or any emotions at all… Pure hatred.

"_Mikan…"_Natsume Hyuuga couldn't believe what he saw. Even though Natsume couldn't lift his body up due to his wounds, he was certain that the divine creature in front of him was Mikan Sakura…

"_**Snap out of it, Mikan!"**_ He could hear Kiara Athelstan's voice rise from the audience side before standing up from his seat with angst. Kiara went towards the center of the arena; not minding what the crowd might think.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know that this will happen…" Kiara gazed away from her direction causing Mikan to sigh softly.

"Quit being pathetic, Athelstan… And I'm not Mikan Sakura… I am her subconscious..." Mikan slowly fell into Kiara's arms as all of the sudden, her black wings vanished and her hair turned back into her usual auburn locks.

"_Mikan, are you alright?"_

"_Hey, Wake up, Sakura!"_

"_Bring her to the clinic, Quick!"_

_***~… The Next Day…~***_

"_**7:30 a.m. (Gakuen Alice- Clinic)"**_

"What happened..? Why am I here? And did we win?" Mikan snapped her eyes open, trying to sit up from her bed.

"_**You fainted after the battle while saying those weird words… And luckily, we won…" **_Blake replied patiently to Mikan's questions, smiling at her reassuringly.

"_**I can't remember anything since the time when Hyuuga was about to attack Kiara…"**_ Mikan shrugged slightly. "_**Anyway, speaking of which, did I looked cool in my second level?"**_

"_**Hmmm... So-so."**_ Gretta said with a slight sarcasm in her voice before laughing along with the rest of the group.

"_**Yeah, right."**_

"_**7:30 a.m. (Gakuen Alice Dormitory: Room 744 ~Natsume Hyuuga's Room~)"**_

"Natsume, are you alright? Is it because of the Alice Battle?" Ruka asked slowly; trying not to hurt his friend's feelings.

"Not really. I was just thinking about something. Do you remember the time when my house was on fire and they were blaming me that I was the one who did it?"

"Yes. What about that?" Ruka asked while gazing at Natsume with curiosity.

"They didn't believe me that it was not me who started the fire… I knew that the person who did it was a guy with a small, black feather in the back of his neck. I didn't have the chance to see his face though. The feather was the only clue I have in finding that person." Natsume said coolly before closing his eyes anxiously.

So what's the point? It's been a long time since you brought up that topic again."

"It seemed… I found that person already." Natsume replied huskily.

"Who was it?" Ruka asked back while looking at Natsume eagerly.

"… Kiara Athelstan…"

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Kokoro Yome said before closing the door behind him slowly.

"While fighting…"

* * *

"_***~…Flashback (In Natsume Hyuuga's P.O.V)…~*"**_

_**9:40 p.m. (Gakuen Alice- Arena) **__20 minutes- TIME LIMIT__**...**_

"_Hyuuga, We need to finish this or else, we will lose." Hotaru alleged monotonously._

"_You don't need to tell me that." I replied impatiently; casting a small flame in my hand._

_Before Imai can reply, I saw Athelstan rushing towards my direction. I didn't a chance to formulate a plan so I started charging towards his direction, too._

_Before I can even attack him, He swiftly ran straightly behind me… However, even for just a split second, I got a glimpse of a black feather tattoo at the back of his neck… Just the same as the one who started the fire, back in my hometown._

"_***~… End Of Flashback…~*"

* * *

**_

"_**7:50 a.m. (Gakuen Alice Dormitory: Room 744 ~Natsume Hyuuga's Room~)"**_

"Man, I think you should tell it to Athelstan what you had just learned… Maybe you got the wrong guy." Koko said hesitantly while nudging Natsume slightly.

"No. I'm sure that even I don't tell him what I just saw; I know that he is the guy with the black feather tattoo." Natsume said quietly. "Anyway, what are you doing here, Yome?"

"I was about to go to the clinic, where Sumire- chan and Mikan- chan are confined then while walking, I heard you two talking about something… Something about the black feather tattoo of Kiara Athelstan." Koko replied while grinning forcefully.

"Yome- san, you said that you'll be going to the clinic, right? We'll be coming with you." Ruka said before standing up from his seat causing Natsume to narrow his ruby orbs a bit.

"No way, I'm not going there!"

"Yes way." Ruka said sarcastically; grabbing Natsume's arms before closing the door of the room shut.

"_**8:10 a.m. (Gakuen Alice- Infirmary/ Clinic)"**_

"_**Oi, give me that!"**_ Mikan said while trying to get the huge bag of chips from Blake's hands.

"_**Mikan! Why are you making it so hard for yourself? The doctor said that you are not allowed to eat this kind of things!"**_ Blake replied before gazing at Mikan playfully.

Kiara Athelstan and the others, on the other hand, were just sitting together in one corner.

"_**You don't need to deny it, Athelstan… You like Mikan, right?"**_ Gretta Wreckmeister alleged silently before leaning against the comfy chair behind her.

"_**No. I'm just… worried about her. After knowing what happened to her before transferring to the U.S.A. Branch, I knew it from the start that she will need my guidance and protection."**_ Kiara replied; slowly looking towards the direction of Mikan and Blake.

"_**I know now why you… Only think of Mikan as a friend… You can't really let go of your feelings towards Juliette Mackenzie, right? Even after she dumped you a year ago, you still think that you'll stand a chance?" **_Natalie replied before shaking her head regretfully.

"_**That's not true. I don't feel anything towards Juliette now... We're just mere friends." **_Kiara gazed at Natalie intently causing Gretta to sigh deeply.

"_**Oh, Come On! That's what all pathetic people say!" **_

Natalie said while narrowing her crimson orbs angrily.

"_**It's time to move on now, Athelstan. You'll just suffer if you'll keep on weeping within the past." **_

The three were interrupted from their discussion when they suddenly heard a loud bang coming from the door.

"_**8:20 a.m. (Gakuen Alice- OUTSIDE the Infirmary)"**_

"I'm not going in there, Ruka… We might attract attention especially when Sakura was inside, too." Natsume alleged firmly after stopping abruptly in his tracks.

"We are not here for that… We are here to ask Athelstan- san about the black feather mark at the back of his neck." Ruka alleged before opening the door of the clinic slowly…

"Where in the hell are they? Not a single person is in here!" Ruka said at no one in particular.

"Oh yeah, they are renovating this room! The clinic is now in the other building." Koko alleged before running towards the exit.

"We need to go there now… I could feel that something bad will happen."

The trio ran towards the exit of the building hastily; knowing that something awfully bad will occur.

"_**8:30 p.m. (Gakuen Alice- Infirmary)"**_

"Who are you and what do you want from us? " Kiara asked menacingly while looking at the middle-aged guy with red hair and lavender orbs.

"Stop pretending, Black Feather. We're here to put an end to your mission… Give Sakura to us right now." The guy replied before leaning against the wall.

"What are they talking about, Kiara? And what are you doing here, Reo Mouri?" Mikan asked monotonously while looking at Kiara bitterly. Kiara, on the other hand, was just looking down.

"Well, why don't you tell it to her, Black Feather?" Reo alleged with a hint of amusement in his lavender orbs.

"I am The Black Feather… 5th squad commander of the Anti- Alice Organization/ AAO." Kiara alleged serenely before standing up from his seat and walked towards the direction of the AAO.

"Mouri, What are you doing here?" Persona alleged menacingly with the enforcements behind him.

(Author's Note: Natsume Hyuuga and the other Dangerous Ability Students were behind the enforcements.)

"Chill. We are not here for the little princess over there… We are here for Mr. Kiara Athelstan." Reo Mouri replied mischievously before patting Kiara's back sightly.

"_**Come on, boy… It seemed like we are not welcome here."**_ As if on cue, the man in black, behind Reo and Kiara, jumped straightly outside the window, to be followed by the other two hastily…

"_**8:50 a.m. (Outskirts of Gakuen Alice)"**_

"_**There is no time left… Don't worry, Kiara, we will get Mikan someday… I just know it."**_Reo Mouri alleged emotionlessly before putting on his raven shade, slowly closing the window of his black sedan.

"_Mikan, I'm sorry… I need to do this for the sake of my family."_

…_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

_**I told you! If you can go back to the summary in the first chapter, it was mentioned that: **__"What if the guy who has developed a special relationship with Mikan was involved with Natsume Hyuuga's dreadful past?"_

_**This was one of the **__'unexpected twists'__** and there are more! I hope you like this chapter even though I got a little overboard already… Kindly give me some suggestions on what will I do in the next following chapters, I'm having a mental block right now!**_

_**Oh, anyway… This fan fiction of mine is ending soon with a blast… Just a few more chapters left! STAY TUNED until the end, Onegai!**_

…_**For the next chapter preview…**_

"_Stage 23: The Verdict of the Fallen Angel"_

"_I didn't know who to choose... The guy who had once betrayed me or the guy I know that will protect me and will love me until the end of time? _

…_**End of Preview…**_

_**That was just the summary! (Tell me if the summary was good or not…)**_

_**Please RATE **__(1__st__ as the lowest and 10__th__ as the highest!)__** and REVIEW!**_

_**VVV**_

_**VV**_

_**V**_


	24. The Verdict Of The Fallen Angel

_**...Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice...**_

_**Another dazzling chapter coming up! I'll try my very best to make this chapter the best, after the last chapter- of course!**_

_**I want to thank **__"vampire2711", "Rayne V Cross", "XxX Handsome-Sorcerer XxX", "Blaise S.", "Xxdarkness-angelxX", "X The Thunder Emperor X", "Alaine X Rainchester", "Kylee-Cat", "X .Midnight Light. X", "midnight leo", "Rena Miko", "XxX Shino Hikari XxX", "Miaka Shibuya", "I Am RealMeyer", "Rinkiong", "Icy Fathom", "nightraven54" __**and**__ "ZxZ Behind-These-Hazel-Eyes ZxZ"__** for reviewing the previous chapter, You really made me happy...**_

_**"**__Gakuen Alice:__** The Dark Side of The Dazzling Sun"**_

_**Story By: **__|*~ZxZ Crimson X Flames ZxZ~*|_

* * *

_**"Recap From Stage 22: The Black Feather"**_

_"__**8:30 p.m. (Gakuen Alice- Infirmary)"**_

_"Who are you and what do you want from us? " Kiara asked menacingly while looking at the middle-aged guy with red hair and lavender orbs._

_"Stop pretending, Black Feather. We're here to put an end to your mission… Give Sakura to us right now." The guy replied before leaning against the wall._

_"What are they talking about, Kiara? And what are you doing here, Reo Mouri?" Mikan asked monotonously while looking at Kiara bitterly. Kiara, on the other hand, was just looking down._

_"Well, why don't you tell it to her, Black Feather?" Reo alleged with a hint of amusement in his lavender orbs._

_"I am The Black Feather… 5th squad commander of the Anti- Alice Organization." Kiara alleged serenely before standing up from his seat and walked towards the direction of the AAO._

_"Mouri, What are you doing here?" Persona alleged menacingly with the enforcements behind him._

_"Chill. We are not here for the little princess over there… We are here for Mr. Kiara Athelstan." Reo Mouri replied mischievously before patting Kiara's back sightly._

_"__**Come on, boy… It seemed like we are not welcome here."**__ As if on cue, the man in black, behind Reo and Kiara, jumped straightly outside the window, to be followed by the other two hastily…_

_"__**There is no time left… Don't worry, Kiara, we will get Mikan someday… I just know it."**__Reo Mouri alleged emotionlessly before putting on his raven shade, slowly closing the window of his black sedan._

_"__Mikan, I'm sorry… I need to do this for the sake of my family."_

* * *

_**BOLD- English**_

_Italics- Thoughts_

Normal- Japanese

"_**Stage 23: The Verdict of the Fallen Angel"**_

"…_Relationships are like glasses. Sometimes, it's better to leave them broken than trying to hurt yourself putting it back together__**…"**_

_***~**__Quote By: __**Unidentified**__**~***_

_***~August 17, 20XX~***_

"_**3:23 a.m. (Gakuen Alice International Airport- Departure Area)"**_

"_**What about Kiara? He don't deserve…"**_ Blake Devereux trailed off; seeing that no one was in the mood to talk to him at the moment.

"_**There's no use for convincing the academy to let Kiara go back…"**_ Gretta Wreckmeister said monotonously.

"…_**And now that the academy knows that he is a part of AAO, He is most likely, not allowed to go back to the academy once more."**_ Natalie Madeline added regretfully before getting her _iPod_ from her black purse.

Natalie, Blake and Gretta continued their argument while Mikan, on the other hand, was just gazing at them, with bewilderment evident in her anxious hazel orbs...

'_Kiara… At first, I thought that you are the only person that I could trust. However, I was once again betrayed by whom I considered as one.'_

The young girl's thoughts were interrupted when they suddenly heard an announcement regarding their plane, arriving in a short while.

"_**Mikan, we need to go now."**_ Blake alleged quietly; gripping her wrist firmly… They didn't know that someone was watching them from afar, somewhere around the vicinity, waiting for the right time to come…The perfect time to talk to the group of teens, especially to Mikan Sakura...

'_When will this end…? Sometimes, I wished that I have a _time-travelling alice_ and go back in the time, where the AAO were still inside the school clinic… I'll surely stop them.'_

"_**Stop living within the past. It already happened so be it**_." Blake said out of the blue, as if reading Mikan's mind… Mikan smiled bitterly in response.

"_**Am I that easy to read?"**_

A brief smile flickered across his lips and disappeared as quickly as it had come. Mikan, on the other hand, started to walk towards the opening of the plane.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, Back In Gakuen Alice…**_

_***~August 17, 20XX~***_

"_**3:34 a.m. (Gakuen Alice Dormitory- Student's Lounge)"**_

"Is it possible that Kiara Athelstan was the one who set the fire in your village?" Ruka Nogi alleged silently, looking at the gloomy sky acrimoniously.

The rest of the gang were exhausted, some were utterly confused with the shocking events taking its appearance continuously.

"I didn't have a chance. After all those things earlier, do you still expect me to talk to him?" Natsume replied huskily.

"Let's just stop talking about this. The academy will be the ones who will take care of this matter... We need to rest, for goodness sake." Hotaru Imai said; standing up from her seat before looking at the rest nonchalantly...

"_Mikan… I hope she's alright. I know that she was the one who suffered about the news most." _

* * *

_**In the Interim Time, Inside the Plane going to America…**_

_***~August 17, 20XX~***_

_**4:19 a.m. (Gakuen Alice International Airport- Runway)**_

"_**Why is the plane not moving yet?"**_Gretta alleged impatiently before calling the nearby stewardess.

"_**We don't know why. We checked the plane for any damages earlier but we hadn't seen anything unusual."**_ The stewardess replied politely. After a few moments, they heard a certain announcement.

"_We apologize for the inconvenience, ladies and gentlemen. Please wait a few moments, our staff are doing the best they can in fixing this matter." _

"_**We should just b,ook another flight. It seems like this will take longer time as expected." **_Natalie declared gently before smiling at Mikan unknowingly.

"_**Hn.'' **_Mikan nodded slightly, getting her bag from the cabin hole…

* * *

_***~August 17, 20XX~***_

"_**5:03 a.m. (Gakuen Alice Dormitory- Visitor's Lounge)"**_

After going back to the Gakuen Alice, Mikan went directly to their room's balcony.

"_**Mikan Sakura's P.O.V."**_

"_I had nowhere else to go. It was dreadful, really, to feel so terrible at this time. I had no personal space. I was so confused and lost. I decided to flee to the balcony- where I could find a sense of serenity and maybe have the chance to reflect on the events of the day."_

_The cool night breeze soothes my raging emotions… Unknowingly, I started to hum a song that is somehow, relative to me._

"_**Nightmare"**_

_By: __**Snow**_

_Ima nanji ka oshiete yume to itte dakishimete_

_Haikyo no machi ni mioboe ga aru  
Anata to mekutta shashinshuu no naka_

_Doushite hitori atashi wa hitori  
Sugu ni sugu ni yume nan da to kizuku_

_Gareki wo hashiru nanika kettobasu  
Yume kara sameru deguchi wo sagasu no_

_Hayaku ikanakya hayaku ikanakya  
Dokoka de anata no koe ga shiteru no_

_Ugoite iru toki no naka shika  
Eien nante mienain da…_

_Ima nanji ka oshiete yume to itte dakishimete  
Tomarikaketa atashi no kokoro wo ugokashite onegai  
Tonari ni anata wa iru  
Tabun chigau yume wo mite  
Taiyou nanka iranai  
Anata no egao ga ima itoshikute_

_Anata wo omou konna ni omou  
Sonna atashi wo yume de mitsuketa no_

_Motto shiritai motto shiritai  
Anata no koto wo motto motto shiritai_

_Nantoka shinakya shikkari shinakya  
Donna sekai ni mo setsunasa ga afureru_

_Toki ga itoshii nazeka itoshii  
Ima wa motto anata wo shiritai_

_Wasureta yo shinjinakereba  
Donna koto demo hajimaranain da_

_Ippun ichibyou demo zutto zutto dakishimete  
Warui yume wo mite ita dake to sasayaite kudasai  
Tonari ni anata ga ita  
Ima mo kitto soba ni iru no  
Araamu ga nattatte  
Anata no koe shika todokanain da_

_Toroketain da  
Atama itain da_

"_Kimi wo mamoru" toka tama ni wa kikitain da  
Hajiketain da  
Waratte itain da  
Hajimetain da_

_Ima nanji ka oshiete yume to itte dakishimete  
Tomarikaketa atashi no kokoro wo ugokashite onegai  
Tonari ni anata wa iru  
Tabun chigau yume wo mite  
Taiyou nanka iranai  
Anata no egao ga ima itoshikute_

_The last note faded away as it still continued to ring in my mind, as all of the sudden, I heard someone clapped his/ her hands somewhere behind the shadows…_

"_**End of P.O.V"**_

"Who's there? Answer me!" Mikan couldn't help herself but to get annoyed; carefully pulling out a small dagger from her pocket.

"I didn't know that a baka like you can sing like that…"

"What are you doing here, Hyuuga?" Mikan whispered menacingly, loud enough for Natsume to hear.

"Nothing that concerns you… I was asked to go to the Northern Forest for a mission but I happened to hear your voice." Natsume replied back, the same as the tone Mikan used alongside to him… His mystifying ruby orbs shimmering contrast to the stars in the night sky.

"Well, I think you should go now. Persona must be really irritated by this time." Mikan alleged with slight sarcasm; gazing directly at Natsume's now amused orbs.

"Don't worry; I have a good reason why I was late…"

"May I know what is it?"

"You." Natsume flashed a brief, bitter miniature smile before turning his back against her.

"If there is something or anything that bothers you… feel free to talk to me. Let's be… friends… just this time." Natsume whispered roughly before disappearing from Mikan's sight in an instant.

'_There was something in his smile, his tone of voice… something bitter, more like of… longing.'_

_**That was the last meeting between Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura before she went back to America with her fellow comrades. Today, exactly 5 months after, This the designated time wherein Mikan Sakura must now go back to her former school; Gakuen Alice.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_***~December 17, 20XX~***_

"_**10:27 a.m. (Alice Academy International Airport- Departure Area)"**_

"_**Mikan…Why don't you ask the principal to let you stay here instead of going back to that school?" **_Juliette muttered softly before wrapping her slender arms against Mikan tightly. Mikan, on the other hand, just remained frozen in her spot.

"_**If there's only a way that we can join you, we will certainly do it."**_ Blake added bitterly.

"_**There's nothing that I could do about this. The old man- I mean Mr. Heimrich also mentioned that I could still go back every summer... That is, If I have high grades."**_ Mikan replied in a calm manner before starting to walk slowly towards the entrance of the aircraft.

"_**Remember to send us some letters!" **_

After the plane went off, Natalie slightly nudged Blake's right arm.

"_**Why didn't you confess your feelings to her? That was your only chance, asshole!"**_ Natalie suddenly asked Blake out of curiosity causing him to just smile resentfully.

"_**You will not understand… I know that **__'someone'__** will be angry if I'll do that. It's like betraying my own **__'brother'__**…" **_Blake replied gently; gazing at the azure sky above him with reassurance.

"_I know that 'he' will take care of her... I am very certain of that."_

* * *

_***~December 18, 20XX~* (One day later)**_

"_**7:54 a.m. (Gakuen Alice- Arrival)"**_

"Mikan..." A girl, same age as hers, alleged monotonously.

"Imai- san! It's been 5 months since we last seen each other." Mikan replied, smiling briefly yet so lovingly. Hotaru, on the other hand, just closed her amethyst eyes momentarily… Trying to get used to the new nickname that Mikan, her _ex_-best friend has given her.

"Yeah, I know."

"So, uh, where are the others?" Mikan added causing Hotaru to frown unknowingly.

"School, of course… Narumi-sensei asked me to fetch you here because as you know, is a very busy day to everyone… I'm one of the school's representatives."

"Is that so… Can we go now? At least, we could spend more time together." Mikan replied kindly, carrying her luggage against her back.

"_Sure thing, Let me help with those."_

* * *

_***~December 18, 20XX~***_

"_**9: 00 a.m. (Gakuen Alice- Arena)"**_

"Are you sure that you will go down here?" Hotaru asked curiously before opening the door of the limousine for Mikan.

"Absolutely… Just fetch me later at 1 o'clock in the afternoon. However, Imai-san, don't go with the driver later… You should just take a rest."

"You don't need to tell me that. I'm pretty sure that someone else will take over other than me."

"I understand." Mikan replied as if on cue, the vehicle drove off…

Mikan gazed at the said arena momentarily before smiling at herself. _'This place has changed severely ever since I last came here.'_

_(Author's Note: 5 months after the last round of the 87__th__ Alice Battle, the arena looks very old and abandoned due to the fire that took place during the last round of the 87__th__ Alice Battle- If you could still remember… To make it short, imagine the place as a group of ruins.)_

"I felt really guilty just by seeing this…Knowing that I was the one who caused the fire." Mikan said at no one in particular while walking slowly inside of the arena… After a few moments, she caught a glimpse of a group of hyacinth flowers lying at the center of the sober place.

"Who would have thought that something like this would bloom in this kind of place?" Mikan added lightly.

"Me." A dark voice coming from behind her, alleged seductively. Mikan, on the other hand, was very astonished on who she just saw…

"K-Kiara? You're not allowed in here! You should go now… They might see you." Mikan walked steadily towards his direction before holding his face with one of her slender hands.

"I don't think so… if you are here with me." Kiara replied before placing a hyacinth gently against Mikan's hair.

"Looks pretty good on you."

_Slowly, he bends his attractive face towards Mikan's unknowingly. Mikan didn't know what to do… Her mind remained blank. _

"_Is this right? What about… Hyuuga? Is this… betraying?"_

Before their lips could even meet, they suddenly heard a set of someone's footsteps from the entrance of the Arena.

"_I heard from Imai that you are here… I never thought that you have that kind of relationship with that guy."_

_***~…To Be Continued…~***_

* * *

_At last, after 3 weeks on completing this stuff paid off! I'm pretty sure that you know who it was in the Arena! Anyway, tell me what you think!_

_Kindly give me some suggestions so that I could make this story lovelier and worth your time… _

_**News Flash:**__ This story will end soon… may be up to the __**26**__**th**__or__** 27**__**th**__ chapter only. So I need your unwavering support!_

_**Please Rate and Review with full force… I really need it!**_

_Please bear with me if I updating this story late than usual… I'm having a severe mental block!_

_***~|ZxZ Crimson X Flames ZxZ|~***_

_(Stay tuned to the next following chapters and also to my next possible stories!)_

_**VvV**_

_**Vv**_

_**V**_


	25. A Beautiful Lie

…_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice and its characters but I do possess the further branches and its characters…**_

_**Before I begin, I foremost want to thank the following for supporting and reading this story!**_

"_I Am RealMeyer", "vampire2711", "Xxdarkness-angelxX", "xxKuraiTenshiixx", "Rinkiong", "midnight leo", "Alaine X Rainchester", "X .Midnight Light. X", "X The Thunder Emperor", "Miaka Shibuya", "Rayne V Cross", "XxX ShinoHikari XxX", "Blaise S", "Fallen-Angel-RM", "Kylee-Cat",__"Kitty Kat", "Devil", "Darkrusnik05" __**and last but not the least…**__"BeArOcKpRiNxEsS"__**.**_

_**I really am very sorry that I only updated this today, I'm currently preparing for my next story… Special thanks to all of the silent readers that always supported me… I'm still hoping for the time that you're going review! **_

"_**Gakuen Alice: The Dark Side of the Dazzling Sun"**_

_**Story By: **__**XxX|*~Crimson X Flames~*|XxX**_

_**

* * *

**_

"_**Review from Stage 23: The Verdict of The Fallen Angel"**_

_*~December 18, 20XX~*_

"_9:00 a.m. (Gakuen Alice- Arena)_

"_I don't think so… if you are with me." Kiara replied before placing a hyacinth gently against Mikan's hair._

"… _Looks pretty good on you."_

_Slowly, he bends his attractive face towards Mikan's face unknowingly. Mikan didn't know what to do… her mind remained blank._

"_Is this right? What about… Hyuuga? Is this… betraying?"_

_Before their lips could even meet, they suddenly heard a set of someone's footsteps from the entrance of the arena._

"_I heard from Imai that you are here… I never thought that you have that kind of relationship with that guy."_

"…_**End Of Recap…"**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**BOLD-English**_

_Italics- Thoughts_

Normal-Japanese

"_**Stage 24: A Beautiful Lie"**_

…_Real tears are not those that fall from the eyes and cover the face, but those that fall from the heart and cover the soul…_

_Quote By: __**"Unknown"**_

'_***~#*#~*'**_

_***~December 18, 20XX~***_

"_**9:21 a.m. (Gakuen Alice- Arena)"**_

"I didn't even imagine that one of the most trusted students of Gakuen Alice… is a traitor." The individual in front of them said sullenly.

"I-It's not what you believe it is, Hyuuga." Mikan retorted; taking a step back from Kiara.

"Then what was that? What were you doing with that… with that guy?" Natsume shot his emotionless yet ferocious maroon orbs directly at Kiara's direction.

"It doesn't matter if you saw it. You and Mikan broke up a long time ago so I assumed that what I'm doing will not harm anybody… unless, you still have feelings for her." Kiara alleged steadily; staring back at Natsume with his mysterious and wicked bluish-silver orbs.

"_What if I'll say that I still love her? What will you do?"_

"Stop it! Kiara, go now…" Mikan said roughly.

"But-"

"…Just go…"

"_If that's what you want, mistress..."_

Kiara Athelstan leisurely closed his eyes. A few moments later, a strong gust of wind surrounded his entire being. When the dust cleared up, there was no trace of his existence… nothing, except for a black feather, being flounced by the wintry breeze... Now that they are alone, Mikan's golden-brown orbs shifted her gaze straightforwardly at Natsume.

"Now that he's gone, tell me, do you still… love me?" Mikan asked in silence while smiling nonchalantly; knowing that he'll say yes.

Natsume, on the other hand, was taken aback by the impulsive question coming from the lady that he has once loved.

"No."

"_Just as I thought, maybe asking you these kinds of things is already too late."_ Slowly, Mikan turned her back against Natsume and started walking towards the entrance of the arena… Only to be interfered by a hearty laugh escaping from the lad's lips.

"What is it?"

"Let me finish first, idiot." Natsume replied alluringly before ruffling his now messy raven tresses.

"I was supposed to say: _No, if you don't love me back_…" Natsume added causing Mikan to look back at him with her dazzling russet pools.

Before Mikan could even reply, Blake Devereux and Natalie Madeline suddenly appeared from the arena's opening.

"_**Mikan, this is horrific! The AAO…" **_Natalie trailed off before she could even look at Mikan's auburn orbs which were filled with curiosity.

"_**What in the hell are the both of you doing here? You ought to be in America!" **_In a flash, Mikan's eyes were suddenly full of confusion and concern.

"… _**What about the AAO?"**_

"_**They're here in the academy! We'll explain why we're here, in a while… Your protection is more essential than anything."**_

Blake replied hurriedly as the four of them started to run towards egress of the facility…

"_We must get out of here before the AAO could reach us!"_

After a few of twists and turns within the campus, numerous _AAO_ agents blocked their alleyway. Blake closed his aquamarine orbs with much anxiety. Natalie, in contrast, was already preparing to assail.

'_I know that this will occur…The headmaster was correct!' _

"_**Damn, we're trapped! The two of you should go now. Natalie and I will take care of them." **_Blake alleged calmly; getting ready to attack the troops in front of them.

"_**But we can't just leave you here!" **_Mikan replied while gazing back at Blake's aquamarine orbs.

"_**Don't worry, the two of us are both special star students, ruthlessly trained assassins, remember?"**_

"Mikan, we don't have much time left, let's go!" Natsume suddenly grabbed Mikan's wrist before running as fast as they can… away from the poignant scene.

"_**Let's get this started." **_Blake alleged at no one in particular as all of the sudden, the troops of the _AAO _agents slowly discrete… making a way for a familiar person that Blake Devereux and Natalie Madeline knew very well.

"_**I'm fairly honored to fight you... mates."**_

"_**Gretta! What do you think you're doing?" **_Natalie exclaimed with unwavering venom in her voice.

"_I'm doing this… for some reasons which should be kept hidden."_

* * *

"_**In The Interim Time… With Mikan Sakura & Natsume Hyuuga…"**_

_***~December 18, 20XX~* (Gakuen Alice: Northern Forest- Rose Garden)**_

"I think we're safe here…" Natsume alleged in silence before releasing Mikan's wrist.

"Who would have thought that there's a breathtaking place like this within the Northern Forest?" Mikan said remarkably, completely overlooking Natsume's statement whilst scanning at her surroundings meticulously.

The garden was located at the heart of the Northern Forest… at the hub of the woods. Countless crimson roses were all over the place. The pool of roses was as if specifically made- in a gigantic, encompassing shape… Mikan decided to pick a rose from one corner. Though, after successfully picking one, the immense, chilly trees from the forest suddenly swayed madly. Natsume motioned Mikan to go behind him however, she refuses to do so.

"I can't. I'm not just going to stay there, doing nothing at all… The Mikan Sakura you once knew is not what you think she is right now." Mikan replied tediously; getting a crystal-like dagger from her pocket.

The trees continued to sway uncontrollably; but this time, harder. Mikan tightened her grip on her weapon; knowing that something was wrong in the said forest. Natsume, then again, narrowed his maroon orbs a little. He doesn't know why but he surprisingly sensed someone watching over them clandestinely...

"I'm certain that someone is controlling all of these… Someone who's filthy strong is on our way..." As if a signal, an alluring lady around their age unexpectedly became visible from the dark shadows emitted from the treacherous Northern Woodland.

"There's no need to worry, gentlemen. I'm not that _filthy strong_ as what you described me to be..." A young lady said emotionlessly as her strange yet pale azure orbs flickered against a brilliant radiant imminent from the sun.

As the young lady spoke, trees in the forest were bending frenziedly more than ever… As if the nature were abiding by her commands. Natsume took a step reverse; lighting a massive blaze in his palm.

"… But strong enough to crush a certain pair… friends of yours, maybe." The young lady added before glancing at the dumbfounded couple in front of her.

'_Gretta… What is she doing here? Did she mean Blake and Natalie?' _

Mikan thought momentarily; gazing at the raven- haired lad beside her who was just silent the whole time.

"You… What did you do to Blake and Natalie? Answer me!" Mikan bellowed furiously while clenching her fists firmly, trying to get a grip of herself in strangling Gretta Wreckmeister to death.

In response, Gretta just smirked harmlessly; as if saying that _'Maybe, I did.'_

"I tried my best not to harm them but they are really persistent from getting away my path…"

"What's wrong with you, people? Why do you keep on hurting my friends? Why? What did I…" Mikan didn't have the time to finish her statement the moment, a young guy appeared before the group. Natsume suddenly shot a death glare instantaneously at the young male's direction; pure hatred and loathe was the only emotion evident in his fiery maroon orbs. The guy's response was however, only a wicked yet dark smile… He was clearly amused by Natsume's annoyed reaction.

"What were you doing, Wreckmeister? They should be killed by now... Reo Mouri sent me here, considering that you are not gaining any advancement at all." A familiar young lad with luminous bluish-silver orbs supposed with sarcasm… but there was a diminutive hint of hostility and melancholy evident in his calm accent.

"I know that, Athelstan. I was just… waiting for you. Don't you want to miss the _main course_?" Gretta replied before pulling out a vast, black synch with mystical symbols around it, out of a broad mist which abruptly emerged out of nowhere.

Mikan was exceedingly bewildered. Gretta and Kiara were 'friends'? Since when did that happened? From what she knew, the two students were not in good terms when she was still a new student back in _Alice Academy America_. Although the two persons in front of her used to be her friends, she will not back down to any fight- even if it causes all her ties between them, to be shattered… destroyed.

"_You once said that you will be my shield against all odds, my loyal guardian. However, why… are you doing this to me?"_

…_**.**_

…

_**..**_

_**.**_

"…_**To Be Continued**__**…"**_

* * *

Why were Blake and Natalie in Japan? Did they know about the assault from the AAO beforehand? And all of your other questions will be answered in the final chapter of _**"The Dark Side of the Dazzling Sun"!**_

At last, after a month of waiting, this chapter is already finished! Forgive me if this chapter is crappy and utterly ugly. I am incredibly preoccupied in writing the summaries of my next following stories which shall be entitled as_**"Vanishing Blaze"**_and_**"The Barrier's Edge".**__ The __**"Vanishing Blaze"**_will either be written as a_ "Blood +" _or a_ "Shakugan No Shana" _fan fictio_n. __**"The Barrier's Edge"**__, _on the other hand, will certainly be written as an_ "Angelic Layer" _fan fiction.._._

"_**Next Chapter Preview"**_

_**(Stage 25: The Dark Side of the Dazzling Sun)**_

_A tear leisurely ran down through her golden-brown orbs. That was all she could do; watch, until it was too late... Her whole body had dazed just as she witnessed her friend fade through the incandescent light._

"_It's over…"_

_She fell, sobbing; tears were trickling from her eyes._

"_He's gone."_

…

_**..**_

_**.**_

* * *

How was the sneak peak? This preview is from the final chapter of this fanfiction which is entitled_**"Stage 25: The Dark Side of the Dazzling Sun"**__!_ So if I were you…_**Stay Tuned**_and_**Please Review!**_

_***~ZxZ Crimson X Flames ZxZ~***_

**{V v V}**

**{V V}**

**{V}**

**[v]**


	26. Dark Side of The Dazzling Sun

_**Disclaimer:**_ I, personally, don't own "Gakuen Alice" & its characters... But I do own mine.

Before I begin this another splendid chapter, I want to express my gratitude to those who supported me from the first chapter until the very last letter of this fan fiction... _(Special Thanks to Icy Fathom!)_

_**"Gakuen Alice: The Dark Side of the Dazzling Sun"**_

_Story By:__***~ ZxZ Crimson X Flames ZxZ~***_

_**

* * *

**_

**"_Recap from Stage 24: A Beautiful Lie"_**

_Mikan was exceedingly bewildered. Gretta and Kiara were 'friends'? Since when did that happened? From what she knew, the two students were not in good terms when she was still a new student back in Alice Academy America. Although the two persons in front of her used to be her friends, she will not back down to any fight- even it causes all her ties between them to be destroyed..._

"_You once said that you will be my shield against all odds, my loyal guardian. However, why are you doing this to me?"_

_

* * *

_

_**BOLD: English**_

_Italics: Thoughts or Flashbacks_

Normal: Japanese

"_**Stage 25: Dark Side of the Dazzling Sun"**_

_...You never know how strong you are; until being strong is the only choice you have..._

_Quote By:_ _**"Unknown"**_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

My heart thumped the same time as the bullet went through his chest. Without warning, all my senses shut down after witnessing what she had mercilessly done to him. I saw her gazing at his lifeless body with amusement... wicked amusement; evident in her viscous _burgundy_ orbs. After seeing her like that, I can't help myself but to stare at her blankly... A few moments later, I suddenly heard loud screams and cries everywhere... at all distances.

_Slowly, After that..._

_... I blacked out._

* * *

_**Flashback~ **__what happened earlier._

"_**December 20, 20XX- 5:00 p.m."**_

_**(**__Gakuen Alice__**- The Rose Garden)**_

"Kiara..." Mikan Sakura began anxiously. "Were all the things that happened between us the past five years had gone to waste?"

"Please Mikan... I need you to understand me. My mission is to convince you to join the AAO and I necessitate finishing it at all costs so that Mouri will let my family free." Kiara replied solemnly.

"... Or else, He will kill them like what they did to Gretta's family seven years ago." Kiara gazed momentarily at Gretta's now ice-cold azure orbs.

She closed her eyes for a moment; letting all her bitter memories of the past flow back into her mind slowly.

'I don't want Athelstan to experience what I had been through... It's just too painful that it will leave a scar deep inside his heart...' She forcefully gripped her weapon; after reminiscing her past.

"Enough talking...! We need to take them to Reo immediately." Gretta alleged coolly.

"... Sure."

**_It's been 4 long hours since the ruthless fight began. It loo_**_**ked like no one will give up unless someone will fall down. However, a few moments later**..._

"I guess there will be no use of fighting them, right?" Kiara alleged monotonously at no one in particular; withdrawing his poisonous whip.

'I can't do it... It's no use. My family is important for me but I know that even if I win, Reo will still kill them..." Kiara slowly dropped his raven whip causing all those around him to be extremely bewildered.

"Don't give up! I know that Mouri will not-!" Gretta wasn't able to finish her statement after hearing a deafening gunshot within the area. Before they could even react or to trace where it came from... Kiara fell on his knees; clutching his chest very tightly. Natsume and Mikan were very surprised... they were not expecting that this would happen.

"_No..." _Mikan was utterly surprised by the sudden events taking its place tragically. She didn't know why all these things were happening to her... before she could even say a word, a familiar girl with scarlet locks and crimson orbs appeared from afar.

_**"... DIE!"**_

In an instant, Mikan started to charge toward her; gripping her weapon tightly... Only to be interfered by Natsume's masculine arms.

**"YOU, I THOUGHT YOU WERE HIS FRIEND!** ... _But why did you did that to him?" _MIkan glared at Juliette intensely. All were surprised after seeing Mikan's reaction... It was their first time seeing her acting like this.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to pull the trigger... I was just trying to protect you, Mikan." Juliette Mackenzie said monotonously. Regret was starting to wash over her.

"_... I didn't mean to..."_

"You knew that Kiara didn't want to fight anymore but what did you do? You still pulled the trigger?" Gretta replied solemnly before kneeling down against Kiara.

"_D-don't... Fight! ... Pathetic...I-i was r-really p-pathe... thic un... til the... end."_

"Don't say that. What you did was right and that's not what you call pathetic." Gretta Wreckmeister replied reassuringly; forcing a playful smirk against her gloomy face.

"_Plea... se... t-take c-ca... re of... Mi... kan... for me."_ Kiara replied; looking back at Mikan's anxious auburn orbs.

"I will."

... As if on cue, the Gakuen Alice officials and Persona; together with his troops, arrived at the scene with medical equipments in hand...

"Gretta Wreckmeister, you must come with us in an instant! And Ms. Mackenzie, please come with us too... We would like to ask some questions regarding the incident." Persona alleged coolly; pointing a small gun against Gretta. Juliette just nodded slightly before walking towards the school without looking back at either Kiara or Mikan.

"You don't need to tell me that." Gretta replied back with the same range as what Persona did. But before going...

"Oi, Make sure that you take care of Kiara..." After her daring statement, she went with Persona and the other troops with no regrets at all. Now that Gretta was gone, only Natsume Hyuuga, Mikan Sakura and the other troops were left in the scene.

"You must evacuate the area now. It's too dangerous!" One of the men in black declared before putting a barrier around Kiara Athlestan's body.

"No!" Mikan, using her nullification alice; went inside the barrier and embraced Kiara tightly; Kiara, in return, held Mikan's wrist lightly. "I will not leave you... At least, I did something for you until the very end." Mikan added; stroking the silver locks that were covering Kiara's eyes.

_"Mikan... I love you."_

That was the last statement that Kiara uttered before closing his pale azure orbs and losing grip of Mikan's hand. And at that same moment, too, Natsume pulled Mikan against Kiara before another barrier was casted yet again around Kiara's body.

Mikan stared into the dazzling presence. It felt as if a million suns were coursed into her veins. She witnessed Kiara being taken by the runes of light that supported the sight's beauty. She had an urge to hold him in her arms until it will be time for her to let go... However, she just gazed into the wondrous sight powerlessly...

Slowly, a tear leisurely ran down through her crystalline-like golden brown orbs... That was all she could do; watch, until it was too late... Her whole body had dazed just as she witnessed her friend fade through the mystifying, incandescent light.

"It's over..."

She fell; sobbing; tears were trickling from her eyes.

_"... He's gone."_

Mikan remained still for what seemed like hours until she heard a husky voice behind her.

"Are you done?" Mikan gazed into Natsume's eyes for a moment before settling her gaze back at her friend's lustrous presence.

"He's gone, dead... never to be seen again."

"No, he's not dead. Kiara was just..." Mikan's voice was hoarse but she tried not to have any tears fall further.

"He was just what? Stop telling yourself lies. It—"

"No! You don't understand what we've been through! Kiara said that he will defend me even anything bad happens. And I'm sure that he will never fail to carry out that promise for me."

At that very moment, too, Mikan felt Natsume's firm arms wrapped around her.

"... And I'm also certain that if Athelstan is still here, he will not be pleased of seeing you acting like that."

After his statement, suddenly, Mikan's vision started to haze. She fell into Natsume's arms even more.

"Natsume, you will never leave me, right? Natsume gazed back at Mikan. His dazzling crimson orbs sternly stared into Mikan's amber orbs unknowingly.

_"No, I won't."_

"I love you, Natsume... I really do." Natsume came to a gasp of shock after Mikan said those words. She smiled minutely; seeing Natsume's reaction before slowly falling into a deep slumber.

"I do too..."

"_... Mikan, Happy Birthday."_

_**...**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

_*~__5 months later__~*_

_**...**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

"_**May 20, 20XX- 8:00 a.m."**_

_**(**__Gakuen Alice__**- Gymnasium)**_

"_So as conclusion, I, the High school principal of Gakuen Alice, am happy to deliver this wonderful news to you, at this moment. We have not seen any signs of the Anti-Alice Organization in duration of five (5) consecutive months. Despite this fact, we will not let our guard down for any possibilities that the Anti-Alice Organization will attack the Academy again..."_

Said Narumi L. Anjo; repeating the words from the letter coming from the higher-ups. After a deep breath with a hint of relief, all students were in celebration after hearing the good news.

_**"This is just great!"**_

_**"At last, I could sleep freely without thinking of AAO!"**_

A celestial relief was evident in MIkan Sakura's eyes. All had come back to normal, she thought. And of course, her and Natsume Hyuuga's bond became stronger since that overwhelming bittersweet day exactly five months ago...

And as if on cue, the bell suddenly rang. ~

"Students, you may now go to your respective ability classes." Jinno, the Math teacher, declared tranquilly. The students did not waste any time as they promptly abide by his command.

"It's nice to have everything back to normal, isn't?" With her usual monotone accent, Hotaru Imai alleged at no one in particular.

"I agree." Ruka Nogi replied with a smile full of enthusiasm. Both were holding each other's hands when Ruka replied. It seems like there's a new couple that is forming up!

On the other hand, Natsume roughly stood up from his seat, followed by the rest of the gang.

Mikan was just looking at her friends expressionlessly from afar.

'_They were acting as if nothing happened at all. I wanted to be happy, too, but I just can't forget what happened on that day. Right now, I am still wondering... If I only had the strength and courage to save __**HIM **__at that time,__** Will he still be right here by my side?**__'_

Her thoughts had suddenly come to a stop when she abruptly felt an arm wrapped around her...

"... Natsume, Don't surprise me like that!"

"Want to join us later at the Central Town? To get your mind off some things a bit..." Natsume, ignoring Mikan's remark, said coolly; muttering the last part of his statement.

"Well, yeah. Sure!" Mikan replied cheerfully; forcing out a bubbly grin like what she was doing before... When things were more normal than what it seems to be now.

"Mikan, if you have any problems, just come to me... anything at all." Natsume alleged; giving Mikan a brief yet passionate kiss.

"Thank you for your concern... But I have nothing to share. Later!" Mikan bid her farewell before swiftly turned her back against her friends. She steadily went outside the enormous gymnasium; leaving the anxious faces of the gang.

'_Don't worry; I can fix this myself...'_

_

* * *

_

"_**May 20, 20XX- 8:30 a.m." **_

_**(**__Gakuen Alice-__** Special Ability Classroom)**_

"Mikan! What are you doing here? Persona will be looking for you any moment now." Noda, the Special Ability Class Moderator asked monotonously.

"Oh, don't mind that old man! He only needs me during missions." Mikan smiled reassuringly; fondling with the hems of her skirt causing Noda and Tsubasa Andou; together with the other students to laugh deafeningly.

"_Yeah, right!"_

_

* * *

_

"_**May 20, 20XX- 5:43 p.m."**_

_**(**__Gakuen Alice__**- The Central Town)**_

'_Hmmm... Where are they?'_ Mikan Sakura, looking for Natsume and the rest of the gang desperately; inquisitively thought with evident curiosity playing in her amber orbs. _'Maybe now's the time to go back to the dormitory... After all, it's almost six 'o clock.'_

Mikan started to walk steadily towards the bus stop. _'Really... Where are they?' _

She continued to walk until she spotted a tiny garden by the town park. Colourful assortments of different flowers were amazingly displayed together with the branches and vines. But something else caught her eye...

A single flower stood out above the rest; a _hyacinth_.

"Kiara."Mikan gently whispered under her breath. The amazing awe of the flower was suddenly shattered as the memories started surge before her. She shook the thoughts away thinking that;_ 'He's gone now; no way of coming back...'_

As she strolled around the garden, a familiar presence passed before her. It felt like her soul was sold to the devil for her dream has just come through.

"_**... Kiara?"**_

She was showered, mauled in joy. As the young man turned towards Mikan's direction, she depicted that familiar face, that gentle smile and those similar dark red, caring orbs. But as she was stuttering out to rejoice, ready to give in to happiness...

_"Was it really him?"_

_Out of nowhere, an eerie wind suddenly encircled us..._

_**. . . .**_

_**. . .**_

_**. .**_

_**.**_

_"There was no **Black Feather..."**_

_**. . . .**_

_**. . .**_

_**. .**_

_**.**_

_**.THE END. **_

_(It's up to your imagination)_

_**

* * *

**_

_No way! Don't tell me I just finished the story? As you could see, the black feather was the tattoo of Kiara at the back of his neck so... _

_What do you think...? Was it really him?_

_Thank you so much for reading this chapter...Still, I hope that all those silent readers will review this chapter! _

_**So please! For the last time... RATE AND REVIEW!**_

_.**VvV**._

_.**Vv**._

_.**V**._

_***~ZxZ Crimson X Flames ZxZ~***_


End file.
